A Lot Like Romeo and Juliet
by MAKandCHEESE
Summary: My collaboration with kakasasu 4ever! When Shakespeare wrote Romeo and Juliet, he definitely didn't have this in mind. Abuse, Anal, Angst, H/C, Minor, Violence, WIP, Yaoi
1. Of Bruises and Brothers

Disclaimer:__WE do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. WE do not make any money off of this story. If WE did ... We'd make every fan girl's dream come true; repeatedly.

A/N: Yay! So MAK and I finally decided to post...you can thank her for that! Anyways, just so we're all clear this is NOT ItaSasu...um, I have a mental block and cannot write that. (Even tho MAK loves it...sorry! So, which one of us do you think wrote certain characters? For instance: is MAKandCHEESE writing Itachi or Sasuke? Do you have a guess (giggles I think it's hard to distinguish) But I digress! Please review and let us know what you guys think! Should we continue? Have we peaked anyone's interest but our own?

When kakasasu4ever and I met I knew right away that we'd have to do a collab together. It was just too tempting not to act on. And so, our fiction was born! Just because this fic has two mommies doesn't mean you can let the other fics pick on it! This is our first attempt at collab-ing and my first attempt at Kakasasu, so just taking the time to read means so much to us! Can you figure out who is writing who? Please review if you have the time, but other than that please enjoy!

Hugs, kakasasu4ever and MAKandCHEESE

Chapter 1: Of Bruises and Brothers.

The storage room had been hot and smelled undesirable, as Itachi stepped past the threshold and into the larger, main classroom area. The light stung his eyes for a moment as he adjusted to the change in brightness. He glanced up the old, mediocre clock; the one that the students worshiped like a God.

Glancing at himself in the nearby window, Itachi fastened his loose red tie back into place and pulled his hair back into a neat pony tail once again. Why did Deidara have to love to let his hair down so much?

Beside the point it would always be tangled and matted after their 'fun'. But, he couldn't resist Deidara, especially when he put on that delectably sugar sweet smile and begged for whatever it was he desired from his 'Itachi-sempai'. The time had gone by faster than he expected. Of course, Deidara, the new, young, sexy art teacher, was to blame.

His Otouto would have his neck for being late. He supposed he should tell him to blame it on the blond 'artiste', but that might have upset him. Sasuke was a sweet innocent boy, who'd probably be embarrassed to hear his Niisan speak like that about anyone; let alone a fellow teacher. He'd have to tell him about the relationship soon though. He wondered how the boy would take it. But that was getting off topic. He began rushing to his desk after fixing himself to grab the essays he had to correct for that day.

"Damn it, Deidara," he mumbled under his breath.

Sasuke dialed his brother's cell as quickly as he could. He should have known that his father would come home completely wasted on the night Itachi decided to stay late at work. He locked himself in his room and went to his closet, shutting it behind him, and pushing himself to the far corner. This was the spot Itachi always told him to hide and he always did...no matter how childish it seemed. His heart pounded uncontrollably as he heard his father yell at him through the closed doors.

"You fucking piece of shit! Get your pathetic ass out here!"

Sasuke clutched his phone tighter, praying for his Niisan to just answer his phone.

"Niisan please," Sasuke whispered to the ringing he heard in his ear, "Please pick up."

The phone buzzed uncontrollably in Itachi's trouser pocket. The tone was the distinctive long drawn out wail of a bell. It was Sasuke. Itachi fumbled in his pant pocket, fishing out the phone quickly. He brought the screaming device to his ear and answered as fast as possible. "Otouto? What's wrong?" Itachi queried in an urgent voice.

"Niisan, where are you?" Sasuke whispered knowing exactly where the man was.

"Uhm... at the school," he said coolly, trying to be blunt," Where are you? Is everything okay?"

Sasuke shook his head even though he knew his brother couldn't see him.

"I'm home," he whispered his hands shaking as he heard Fugaku knock his bedroom door off the hinges, "Niisan, he's drunk..."

Itachi's eyes widened. It was the third time this week; his father couldn't put down the bottle for just a few days? The man was a tragedy waiting to happen. "Are you in the special place, Otouto?" he asked desperately, trying to remain calm as to not frighten Sasuke anymore.

Sasuke couldn't stop himself from shaking and he knew he couldn't answer his brother's question. If he did, Fugaku would find him for sure and with Itachi so many minutes away, Sasuke knew he'd be dead before his brother could get home.

"Sasuke. Calm down. Listen to me okay?" Itachi said firmly through the speaker, "If he is close, pant twice." Itachi knew the boy wouldn't last long once Fugaku found him. Itachi would have left with Sasuke long ago, if the man they called 'asshole' hadn't threatened to cut their trust funds. Sasuke needed it for school and he was not yet of age to make the decision to leave, so Itachi had to wait it out with him. He promised Sasuke it would all be over soon. Itachi never broke his promises. "If he is close stay perfectly still, if he puts his hands on you... just run, Otouto. I'll be there soon I promise," Itachi growled, still on the line with Sasuke as he abandoned his papers and rushed out of the school to his car.

Sasuke forced himself to breathe twice into the receiver as he heard Fugaku turn over his bed then begin systematically destroying his room.

"Where are you, you little shit?" Sasuke heard Fugaku growl as he broke what Sasuke could only assume to be his TV.

Sasuke felt tears drip down his face, meeting on his lips. He didn't want to be beaten today...he...he couldn't handle it. Not today. "Niis-ahh!"

Itachi heard the destruction of the room unfold. It was a massacre this time. His Otouto was in big trouble. He had to think fast to come up with a plan. "Sasuke, listen to me... I'm going to call father... but I have to get off the line first. I'm going to tell him you're at an after school meeting, okay?" Itachi was nearly in tears as he heard another piece of furniture meet its end on the other line. His Otouto's wail echoing through his mind he shouted again. "Sasuke, if you're there, pant twice... okay?" Itachi felt his heart pound. It was painful to know the fear that dwelled in his little brother. It killed him to know his Otouto knew what pain was.

Sasuke tried to hold onto the cell phone as his father ripped him, by his hair, out of his closet and into the center of his room. It was no use trying to reach. The phone fell to the side of the closet and the only thing Sasuke could think to do was call out; "Niisan!"

"Sasuke!" Itachi screamed into the receiver. The boy had been found out, and he was afraid that this time his little brother would endure the same fate as his bedroom furnishings. Itachi pulled back the throttle and sped off down the road in fury, tears welling up in his eyes. He continued to yell into the phone after Sasuke.

Sasuke could barely make out the sound of his brother's voice as he fought to keep his father off of him. It was all in vain. His father was much bigger and much stronger than the sixteen year old and Sasuke couldn't seem to do anything but take the punches as they landed all over him. One punch landed on his cheek, forcing Sasuke's head to smack against the floor. He let out a whimper and reached for his abandoned phone, even if it was far out of reach. It was his only chance.

"Sasuke! I'm almost home! I'll be there in two minutes! Just hold in there and fight him off, Otouto, I know you can do it!" Itachi bellowed against the speaker again and again, taking the sharp turn at the corner he could see the beginning of their fancy new subdivision.

'Goddamn, it... I can't leave him alone anymore... He'll have to stay with me all the time...' Itachi thought and cursed himself for being selfish with taking his sweet time earlier.

"I'm coming, Sasuke! I can see the house!"

Sasuke tried to get away but it was in vain. His father was on top of him, straddling his hips, and pounding him hard in the stomach and face. He tried to use his arms to block himself from the brutality but they were easily cast aside by his belligerent father.

"Maybe next time you won't leave the kitchen towels crooked!" Fugaku screamed as he landed another punch to Sasuke's face. Sasuke could smell the reek of alcohol on his father's lips.

Itachi could hear the drunken blubbering of his father in the background, along with all the punches his small Otouto was taking. It was killing him inside. "Almost there!" he screeched into the phone, hoping Sasuke could hear, hopefully giving him some peace of mind- if any. He pulled the car up into the way. He sped past his normal parking spot and slammed on the breaks right behind Fugaku's new Mercedes. He hoped the noise would get his father's attention off of his little brother.

Sasuke heard the brakes of his brother's car and knew Itachi would be coming through that door. Sasuke turned his face towards his broken bedroom door as Fugkau punched him again in the stomach. Sasuke cried out and Fugaku stood lifting him, again, by his hair.

"I'm going to make an example out of you!" Fugaku growled as he yanked Sasuke through the house. Sasuke tried to pull himself from his father's grasp but the man caught on and threw him into the glass living room table. The table shattered beneath him and embedding itself in his back. Again Sasuke cried out, hoping his Niisan would come for him.

Itachi hopped out of the car faster than a cat running from a pack of stray dogs. He dashed to the front steps, all the while screaming for Sasuke. "Sasuke! Can you hear me? Yell if you can hear me!"

Itachi ran up the walk and jumped over the front steps to the terrace. The door had been left open in Fugaku's rage, and so he ran directly into the fray, prepared to snatch his little brother from the terror he was in. He'd have to come up with an excuse to take Sasuke somewhere else tonight. But the coherent thinking would come later. Right now all he could think about was holding Sasuke safely in his arms.

Sasuke heard his brother come into the house and apparently so had his father. Fugaku finally stopped hitting him, giving him ample opportunity to call for Itachi. "Niisan!" he cried his body convulsing. He would have moved but it seemed like he was unable to get his quivering flesh to stop shaking, let alone to force it to move.

Itachi heard his brother's scream. Apparently the mess had spread through the house and had not just pertained to Sasuke's room. Itachi slid around the corner into the living room, passed the winding stair case. He noticed a small puddle of blood at his feet and looked up to see his brother.

He was not prepared for what he saw as he moved into the room, towards his father and Sasuke.

"Itachi," Fugaku said as he stumbled over to his bar and grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels he had yet to finish, "You look out of breath boy. What's the matter?"

Itachi panted as he crossed the room to Sasuke, flashing him a glance, telling him to get behind him as soon as he was across the room. He hoped his brother could move; he hoped he wasn't dead.

"I just remembered that I have to take Sasuke to a meeting with me tonight. It's for the school's new wing they're building. So I came straight home." Itachi glanced around the room. "It's a disaster down here, father."

Itachi groaned at the sight of more crimson liquid staining the floor. "Why is Sasuke a wreck?" Itachi growled as he kneeled down to his brother. He stared at the abused face and whispered, "I'm here now... it's going to be okay."

"Well, Itachi, you know how clumsy that piece of shit is," Fugaku replied, "And he's grounded, he can't go anywhere with you. Or anyone for that matter, he has to stay here with me."

Sasuke looked at his brother, fear encompassing him. If he stayed...he would be killed. "Itachi..."

"Father, this meeting is mandatory. If we are in attendance I'm sure they'll announce that the new wing is going to be named after you. But they asked that both the Uchiha heirs be there in order to make the announcement. He simply must come, father. There is no way around it. You know how business is," Itachi lied through his teeth. Flattery would definitely sway his father. He hated to praise the man. The ass that he was; The tyrant of their home. But it was the only way to help Sasuke.

"You know father, if Sasuke is out of the way, you'll have time to yourself. And I'll call the repairman to come and fix Sasuke's clumsiness... he'll need us to be out of the way, you know?" Itachi smiled a small smile at Sasuke trying to encourage the boy... and looking all over his body for the wound that was dispensing so much blood with caution, as to not scare the boy. "Besides, if we don't go, they'll name it after a Hyuuga! Do you really want to lose all that donation money to a Hyuuga, father?"

"I suppose you're right, Itachi," Fugaku sighed as he took a swig from his bottle, "You can take Sasuke to the ceremony, although he's nothing but a huge embarrassment for this family...Itachi, why do they want such a waste of sperm and egg to go to such a prestigious thing? I mean, you know as well as I, how worthless he is, right?"

"But father, you know how the school would question us if we didn't include Sasuke? They'd start asking questions and cause a stir. Do we really want them to see Sasuke for what he truly is? That would only bring more shame," Itachi pleaded and lied. He hoped his persuasion bared fruit. He begged his brother telepathically not to be offended. The real embarrassment was their father.

Sasuke couldn't tell what his brother was thinking and while part of him knew Itachi loved him...another part believed what his brother had said. He must be tired of having to rescue him, constantly babying him...Sasuke felt tears drip down his face. Maybe he really was a waste of a sperm and egg.

"I suppose you're right, Itachi. Take the shit to this thing but I want him back tomorrow, you got that?" Fugaku ordered his eyes staring deeply into Itachi's.

"Understood..." Itachi said turning around to face Sasuke at his level on the ground,"... Father," he spat.

Itachi picked up his brother and cradled him in his arms, offering a caring gaze and mouthing sorry. Then turning to his father he gave a serious look. "I'll call the repairman to come at eight, Father. I'll carry Sasuke so he doesn't bleed on the carpet again. Have a pleasant evening." With that Itachi carried Sasuke over the threshold, happy to finally have his baby brother safe in his arms. He loosed a sigh of relief. For the moment.

"Itachi," Sasuke whispered as he placed his head on his brother's shoulder, "Y-you didn't mean what you said...right?"

"Of course I didn't Otouto... I love you more than anything. I only said those things to appease, Fugaku... so I could get you out of there. I love you, never doubt that, Sasuke," Itachi pleaded as he hugged the boy to his body. He could feel a warm liquid spread on his shirt. 'Shit,' Itachi carried Sasuke out into the cold fall weather. He rounded the car to the passenger side. "I'll never leave you like that, Otouto. I promise I'll never leave you alone with him again."

Sasuke couldn't help the sense of relief that overtook him when he heard his brother's comforting words. Sasuke had no other family, other than Itachi. Their mother had died while giving birth to him, something he knew his father never forgiven him for. Itachi was all he had and he never wanted to do anything that would hurt his Niisan or cause him embarrassment. This was an impossible task in its self.

"I'm sorry, Itachi," Sasuke muttered as he began to feel light headed.

"There is nothing to be sorry for, Otouto. The day you were born I vowed to Mother I'd always protect you. I vowed to myself-now hold still so I can get you into the car, okay-everything is all done now. We'll stay at a hotel tonight," Itachi decided as he lowered Sasuke into the car, helping him get comfortable.

Sasuke nodded and felt his eyelids get heavy. "Niisan..."

"Sasuke?" Itachi tapped his brother on the shoulder slightly, "Try to stay awake okay, if you have a concussion you shouldn't sleep, and I don't know exactly all the problems yet, okay?" he petted the boys hair softly, encouraging him.

Sasuke looked at his brother and nodded. "They're...heavy, Itachi," he semi-complained. Today had been rough, he had to get up with his father to make him breakfast and clean the entire house. Not to mention, going to school, which he hated, and then staying late to work on a paper...then being beaten. He really did just want to sleep.

"I know it's hard, Otouto, but you have to stay awake until I check you out okay? Just give me ten minutes okay? Talk to me... tell me what we're gonna do when you're finally eighteen, Sasuke," he stated excitedly trying to spark the boys enthusiasm.

He climbed into the driver's side and started the car, pulling out of the drive way, smiling at Sasuke, trying to map out his wounds, still urging him to answer questions.

"I'm going to...to move out, Niisan," Sasuke replied as he turned his face to the window. His head became slightly heavier than he remembered and he ended up smacking his forehead into the glass. He let out a small groan but...the cold glass felt good against his skin. "I'm going to move far away," Sasuke continued, "So far he'll never touch me again."

"That's right, and your Aniki will go with you and we'll get far away from that bastard," Itachi smiled," And what are we going to tell him when he walk out that door, together, Otouto?" Itachi smiled, petting Sasuke's hair with one hand, while driving with the other.

"That he fucking sucks," Sasuke replied his eyes winning the current battle.

"Then your Niisan will give him a nice swift kick in the balls," Itachi laughed, looking at Sasuke, with happiness in his eyes as he continued petting the boy. He looked at the bruising and scrapes and cuts, all weeping with crimson.

Itachi suddenly felt guilty. He couldn't get his brother out of that house fast enough; he wondered if deep down Sasuke knew how much turmoil it caused not to be able to save his little brother from the beatings. He promised himself he'd never let it happen ever again after today, even if he had to disobey his father, "Fugaku is not our father, Sasuke. He is a bastard that thinks blood will always tie us to him. We are our mother's children, not his. Mother loved you the moment she knew you were inside her. She'd never let this happen, Sasuke," Itachi smiled, "We're going to be together a lot more now. I'll never leave you with him again."

Itachi smiled at Sasuke as they pulled into the hotel parking lot, opting for a space behind the building so Fugaku couldn't see them. Just a few more minutes, Sasuke. Hold in there."

"What am I going to do about school?" Sasuke asked, "I have so many bruises...teachers will ask me about them. Do I still lie?"

"I'm sorry, Sasuke," Itachi sighed," You only have to lie a little while longer. I'll keep you out of class tomorrow, and you can stay in the back room of my class, I've got a cot set up back there," Itachi decided, getting out of the car and coming over to Sasuke's side, opening the door slowly so his Otouto didn't lose balance.

Sasuke shook his head. "I have drama tomorrow, Niisan..." He looked his brother in his dark eyes and blushed.

"Okay," Itachi smiled, noticing the faint blush, "But if it gets to be too much for you... come see me right away okay. Kakashi is a good friend of mine and he'll tell me right away if something's up, Sasuke. Please take it easy okay?"

Itachi pleaded as he unfastened Sasuke's belt and lifted him from the car into his arms.

Sasuke looped his arms around Itachi's neck and buried his face into Itachi's neck. "How did you know I was talking about Kakashi Sensei?"

"I'm your brother... I know all of your secrets, Sasuke," he laughed, kicking the passenger seat door closed as he walked away with Sasuke cradled in his arms.

"You're such a liar," Sasuke said his lips contorting into a smile, "I didn't tell you I liked Kakashi Sensei...how did you know?"

"You were blushing... and I'm friends with Kakashi, I know you're in his class," Itachi stated bluntly, smirking at the boy with laughter in his throat.

"Does he know...that I...I like him?" Sasuke asked his cheeks burning brighter, forcing him to bury his face further into his big brother's neck.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, Kakashi has no idea, he's pretty clueless when it comes to crushes. He says you do a mean impression of that Lee-kid though," Itachi laughed, watching his brother hide his face. It was too cute to see Sasuke all vulnerable. It was only a matter of time before Kakashi noticed him. Then things would get interesting. He carried Sasuke to the front of the building and looked at the nightly fee. It was affordable enough.

"Niisan, y-you can't carry me in there!" Sasuke said his voice muffled by Itachi's neck, "They'll want to call the police...I can't lie to the police..."

"I know, Sasuke. I was only checking the fee." Itachi smiled as he set the boy down at the side of the establishment. "Think you can hold the fort while I go check in, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, petting the boy again. He knew it was the most opportune time for Sasuke to change the subject. He was obviously embarrassed about how much Itachi knew.

"I'll be fine," Sasuke replied his blush still resting heavily on his cheeks, "But you won't be long right?"

"Forty-five seconds, Sasuke. I promise. You can't get into trouble in forty-five seconds can you?" Itachi laughed as he planted a kiss to the top of Sasuke's head and dashed around to the front to purchase the room for the night.

Sasuke went to retort but Itachi had already disappeared. He wrapped his arms around his torso as he tried to keep the cold wind from seeping into his unclothed chest. He couldn't believe he'd been beaten again this week...he had done everything right...or at least he thought so. Sighing and shivering, Sasuke glanced up at the sky. Tomorrow would be better...it had to be.

Itachi returned in under forty-five seconds after paying for the room. He walked over to Sasuke and smiled. "See? Nothing had happened." He hoped Sasuke tried to focus on the good things in life, like quiet moments to himself, where he could relax. They were the most serene moments. "Okay Sasuke, we have a room!" He smiled and leaned down gently so Sasuke could grab onto him so he could carry him to the hotel room, for further medical inspection and some well deserved sleep.

Sasuke closed his eyes and semi-curled himself in Itachi's arms. He'd proven he didn't have a concussion and well...he was exhausted. "Niisan...I've been up since 3...I'm going to close my eyes..."

"That's right Sasuke, just sleep, okay? Nobody is going to be able to hurt you anymore..." Itachi smiled as the boy curled into his chest, obviously exhausted. There was so much that Sasuke had to carry on his slim shoulders, it wasn't fair to him.

The boy had been through so much in his short life that pain for any kind to Sasuke seemed too cruel. He hoped he'd never have to see his brother in this state again. When Itachi finally got the door open he stepped inside and closed it quickly, before ushering to the bed to lay Sasuke down. Before he could get the boy comfortable he'd have to check his wounds and apply some anti-septic. "I'm just going to check you out okay? I'll have to get you undressed first okay? Just relax and try to sleep, okay, Otouto?"

Sasuke nodded his eyes still closed. Sleep was winning and he wasn't sure what his brother had said but he knew that if it was important, Itachi would repeat it. Then...then he'd try to listen. Instead of focusing on his brother's words, Sasuke's mind wandered into sleep, thinking of Kakashi Sensei.


	2. Pleasant Dreams

Chapter Two: Pleasant Dreams

Kakashi looked at Sasuke and slowly made his way over to him. He crawled onto the bed, straddling the teen's waist then grabbed a hold of his slim wrists, pinning them above his head. Smirking as he looked down at his sweet capture. He leaned down and gently kissed the side of Sasuke's neck, then moved to his ear. "You're so cute, Sasuke," he murmured huskily.

Sasuke let out a small moan, his blood beginning to boil. He'd never done this before and he couldn't help but feel nervous. He turned his face to his teacher's, covering the man's lips with his own. He kissed meekly, hoping, the man would take over his mouth...dominate it like he would hopefully do to his body.

Wasting no time Kakashi plunged his tongue into the boy's mouth, claiming the delicious heat as his own. Sasuke's breathing sped up and he gasped as he arched against Kakashi to feel as much of his lover as he could.

"Mmm, Sasuke," he whispered into the teen's mouth, his eyes becoming glazed. He smirked and pressed his body against his student's, using his weight to pin the Uchiha down. "So hot…" he murmured using one hand he kept Sasuke's wrists pinned, while his free hand roamed his student's body.

Sasuke arched to Kakashi's touch, moaning and panting. "Kakashi Sen-sensei..." Sasuke moaned his legs spreading almost on their own. It felt so good to be this close to Kakashi again. He arched again as Kakashi pinched his right nipple. He felt his cock hardening and again arched into his teacher.

"Sensei...please..." he begged vaguely. He wasn't sure what he wanted but whatever it was he knew he needed it, "Oh please!"

"Teachers pet, I see...," Kakashi murmured sexily, staring down at the panting boy writing beneath him; the sensual place between his legs spreading wider for his sensei purely out of instinct. Sasuke's clothed erection was grinding against Kakashi's in a way that stamped out all coherent thought, and Kakashi didn't care. Spreading the teen's thighs with his legs, Kakashi pressed himself flush against his student. Wasting no time he brutally pressed his mouth against the sweet mass under him, moaning softly as he slipped his tongue into the other boy's mouth.

Sasuke gasped, before moaning into the kiss. Pushing into it, he pressed back against him. He kissed him deeply, his tongue dancing with his sensei's, even as his mind realized how intensely he had craved this.

He made quick use of his fingers with tearing his student's constricting uniform trousers away. Kakashi moaned, sliding the pants off of Sasuke's small hips as he firmly grabbed a hold of the clothed erection that had been weeping in the boy's pants. "No underwear, Sasuke-chan?" he growled lowly, firmly with investigation.

Sasuke practically mewled at Kakashi's observation. Opening his eyes (which he never remembered closing) he looked at Kakashi, his face flushed. "I couldn't stop thinking about...ohhh...you," Sasuke moaned as Kakashi pumped his erection slowly, "I j-jerked off in the ba-ba-ahh-throom...and...ummm ruined my underwear!" Kakashi smiled as he continued to pump his young naïve lover, eliciting the most addicting, erotic sounds, from the boy beneath him.

Sasuke arched as Kakashi continued his slow, sensual, torture. He needed more! "Please...sensei!"

"Please what, Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi asked roughly, bucking his hips into the teen's on purpose, trying to draw out more of those sweet sounds. Kakashi wrapped his long, pale fingers around Sasuke's arousal even more firmly now, pumping him in time with his mock-thrusts. He brought his mouth to the Sasuke's left ear, "You're so naughty... getting you self all filthy... and hot..." Kakashi slammed his hips against the boys with more force than before.

"What, Sasuke-chan?" Kakashi inquired with a purr, his cock jumping in his own uniform pants.

Sasuke was so hot...so hot and he knew he'd cum if Kakashi continued. "Sensei...ohhh...no stop...please..." he begged as he moaned, loudly, "I-I want to cum with you in me!" Sasuke felt Kakashi buck against him roughly, sending his body into a whirl of ecstasy. "Sensei...sensei...please...please..."  
Kakashi smiled at his student unsatisfied with the answer he'd gotten. "What Sasu-chan? I missed the first half." Again, he thrust himself roughly onto the teen, forcing the younger to arch.

Sasuke moaned and pushed his bare ass against Kakashi's clothed erection. He NEEDED Kakashi...he needed it so unbelievably bad. "Please...please I-I want you inside of me! Oh Sensei, please!"  
Kakashi molded his body against Sasuke's, the intensity of the teen's words taking over his every thought. Any discretion was devoured by the rush of his blood.

His pulse throbbed, attesting that he wanted this, needed this. Yes… His fingers curled into the hem of the teen's shirt. "Mmm, has anyone ever been inside you Sasu-chan?" Kakashi eased his knee down, coming to rest between Sasuke's legs as he moved Sasuke's shirt to rest around him, buttons completely undone, revealing the smooth, pale, untouched skin to his hungry gaze.

"No," Sasuke whispered, a blush running to his cheeks. He was ashamed, that at 16, he'd never done anything more than kissing. "You...you're my first," Sasuke moaned as his teacher's knee began moving against him. Sasuke closed his eyes and pushed himself further down onto his teacher, hoping for more contact. "Sensei...Kakashi...oh please!" Sasuke begged, "Please be my first!"

"Show me how much you want me, Sasu-chan," Kakashi stated with heavy lust surrounding his every word and movement, moving to straddle the teen's hot waist. "I need to know what you can handle, my sweet..." Kakashi leaned down and pressed a furious kiss to the boys lips, then his jaw, setting the sugar-sweet flesh aflame with determined desire, leaving a burning heat in its wake.

Sasuke didn't know how to answer that. Lust clouded his mind and he spread his legs wider. "Everything! Anything! I can handle it...oh please, Kakashi...I-I'm so hot. Please...please!" he begged incoherently. He wasn't sure if his last statement had been true but he didn't care. Every inch of him was on fire and he wanted so badly for Kakashi to impale him...make him hotter, unbelievably hot, then push him into climax. He needed it more than he needed air.

Kakashi moved fluidly down the lithe form. Kakashi licked a slow line along the circumference of Sasuke's hip, and nipped at it with caution before speaking. "I think you can, Sasu-chan. If I can hold out for all these days, I know you can take it." He sat up and pulled off his shirt in one fluid motion, dropping it on the floor. Relieved of his dress-top, he laid down beside Sasuke, pulling his smoldering flesh against him.

"Come find your prize, my pet." The feeling of Sasuke's bare skin against his own tugged strongly at his thinly held self-control. He resumed his stroking of Sasuke's erection, egging him on to take a chance, to stop with his shyness, reaching under him with his other hand to tease his nipples as he released his arms. Virgins are always the sweetest.

Sasuke could hear his heart pounding in his chest. He was nervous...he'd never touched another man before...but that wasn't going to stop him. Shakily, he brought his left hand to his teacher's huge cock. Sasuke felt himself harden even more once Kakashi's hot organ was in his hand, pulsing, and oozing precum. He wanted so badly to taste Kakashi. But was that allowed? Would Kakashi tell him how to give him head? How to make him hornier?

"Sensei," he whispered as he continued his slow, shy, stroking, "I-I want to taste you...but I don't know how..." Sasuke licked his lips then bit his bottom one, "Please...I need to taste you..."

Kakashi shook, and bit his tongue. He made faster the tempo of his fingers on Sasuke's straining pink cock, pumping rapidly from base to tip. He licked roughly along the rim of Sasuke's ear, his teeth tugging lightly at his lobe, his tongue dancing with desire in his mouth. "Don't hold back anything, Sasu-chan. Don't even try."

Sasuke moaned and felt himself struggling to keep himself from cumming. "Sensei, ohhhh, please stop," he begged as his eyes closed on their own accord and his back arched from the mattress.

"Please...stop...I-I'm cumming...sen-sensei...I-I..." Sasuke's stomach coiled and jumped, forcing him to squeeze his sensei's cock harder than he probably should have. Arching, and pulling Kakashi's cock with him, Sasuke came. His body shuddering, his heart pounding and his vision blurring.

Sasuke came awake with a start, his brother sitting beside his while leaning over his body. He smelled oddly sterile and he wished he smelled like he had a few minutes ago in that dream. That wonderful, fabulous dream. But no! Itachi had to be there to end it all right before he was about to lose his goddamn virginity. Still he could barely move.

"Ne, Sasuke, you're all fine... just some minor cuts and bruises this time you're lucky, " Itachi smiled. Sasuke was grateful to his brother for being so kind, but at the moment the look on his flushed face confused Itachi.

"Have a good dream, Sasuke-chan?" Itachi laughed, "Sorry I woke you, but I thought you'd want to hear the good news."

Sasuke rubbed his eyes sleepily. What the hell could be better than his dream? "What good news?"

"Fugaku has agreed to let you stay with me this week, on account of the house repairs," Itachi smiled brightly.

Sasuke looked at Itachi, "You called him...and asked?"

"Yes," Itachi said bluntly, "I hate leaving you there Sasuke. I'd do anything to get you away from there."

Sasuke smiled sadly, "Niisan, I have to go back eventually...that you can't do anything about..."

"Let's just pretend you don't have to okay? Just for this week until I figure something out Sasuke..." Itachi said, looking away from the smiling mass of bruises and cuts. It hurt to know Sasuke knew it wasn't a permanent solution. It was like putting a band aid over an amputated limb.

Sasuke nodded and closed his eyes, "I don't have any of my clothes or school books...or my cell. And...Romeo and Juliet is at the house too..." Sasuke felt himself blush at the mention of the Shakespearean play, "I have lines I was supposed to memorize."

"It's all taken care of, Sasuke. Don't worry, your Niisan has everything under control, okay?" Itachi smiled and motioned for the boy to move over so he could tuck him under the sheets," In the condition you're in, you'll have to practice your lines tomorrow. Just stop trying to be so tough, and get some sleep Sasuke, you need it, little brother."

Sasuke slowly moved himself, giving Itachi the space he needed. "But...Itachi...I'm the lead...Kakashi Sensei'll..."  
"Kakashi sensei will be all over his star pupil, Sasuke." Itachi smiled, "Between you and me, he has a thing for boys in band aids." Itachi smiled tucking the boy in and grabbing a pillow from the bed to put on the couch where he would sleep later.  
Sasuke looked at Itachi, his bruised face contorting, "He does?"  
"Why do you think he made a big fuss about you when you had that band aid on your cheek, Otouto?" Itachi recalled that day; Sasuke standing at the stage to the right, Kakashi on his knees turning his face from side to side, trying to investigate the wound under the band aid.  
Sasuke blushed at the thought of his sensei's warm fingers against his skin. "I don't know...I thought he was just being...a teacher."

Itachi smirked as he pushed the blankets under the boy's abused arm. "Well, he is... but something tells me he has a soft spot for a little someone."

Sasuke blushed again then rolled his eyes, "You're a pervert, Niisan. You know that?"

"Mhm. Must run in the family then, Otouto," Itachi mused as he stared at Sasuke who was now blushing from head to toe. Itachi knew it wasn't a good idea to put and student and a teacher together, but he trusted Sasuke's judgment, and if Kakashi ever did make a move, he was sure the man would wait until Sasuke was at least mature enough. Then there was the fact of his relationship too. Faculty relationships were strictly forbidden. Yet, he couldn't keep his hands off Deidara, so who was he to judge Sasuke?

Sasuke looked at his brother. Was he implying what Sasuke thought he was implying? "I am not a pervert..." he lied. It was he after all, not Itachi, who had the elicit dream about Kakashi.

"Sure, sure," Itachi drawled, "It takes one to know one, Sasuke-chan." Even if Sasuke was a little young, he knew what it was like to fall in love helplessly. As long as Sasuke was safe, and he owed him that safety, then he couldn't deny Sasuke's soft feature and pleading voice. His brother was far too innocent to deny love after so much unkindness. Itachi put his hands on his hips and laughed aloud, then spread an extra blanket over Sasuke.

Sasuke relished in the warmth of the hotel blankets, pulling them slightly to his chin. Maybe...maybe Itachi could help him with this one thing...he obviously knew how Sasuke felt about Kakashi, so...would asking a question about it be wrong? He bit his bottom lip, nibbling on it in nervousness. No, he couldn't ask Itachi. Itachi was straight...wasn't he? Sasuke bit his lip harder and felt terrible. He didn't even know his own brother.

Itachi noticed Sasuke's war within as different emotions displayed on his face; it was rather cute of his brother to be so open and vulnerable. He'd make any man happy. He decided to make sure everything was okay. "What is it, Otouto? Something wrong?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "No," he lied. He didn't want to come out and ask his brother if he was straight because that would make him look like he didn't care. And he certainly couldn't ask Itachi about Kakashi because well...if he was straight that would put him in an awkward position. If Itachi was straight...then Sasuke probably already put him in an uncomfortable place by semi-confessing his attraction to his sensei.

Itachi picked up on the lie instantly. He knew his brother better than that. Itachi lowered his brow in investigative curiosity. Something was definitely up. Sasuke's actions were hitting the big red button to press the subject. He should have known better to lie to his Aniki. "Sasuke," Itachi sighed, "I know you're lying. Now ask. You know I'll answer anything and I have too much of an ego to be disappointed, Otouto." Itachi smiled.

Sasuke swallowed then nodded. "I-I was just wondering...if...if you were...well...you know?"

"If I was?" Itachi raised his brow in question. "Don't be afraid to ask me, you know, I won't get upset."

"If you were...um...gay," Sasuke said, the last part barely audible. He never asked his brother about his personal life. Itachi had always known about his, but for some reason, Sasuke felt like that was out-of-bounds.

Itachi froze for a minute. "Uh, what?"

That was a little surprising. He was expecting Sasuke to ask if he and Kakashi were, well, you know. But the question didn't faze him. "Oh, um," he realized the question, "I only act straight around father...It took you this long to ask? I thought you knew, Sasuke..." Itachi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, while giving a light laugh, "I guess that's something else that runs in the family, Otouto."

"I didn't know," Sasuke whispered feeling stupid for not knowing, "I just...well...I don't know. I never thought you wanted me in your social life...but...who were you with tonight when I called you? I mean...you normally don't stay after school unless you have to."

Itachi smiled, leaning down to look at his little brother, he moved his left hand to pat the soft black spikes gently. "Sasuke, just because I'm older doesn't mean you're not included anymore." Then the second question jumped his train of thought. He lowered his head in shame, hiding his eyes from his brother. "Uhm... no... body?" Itachi's strong suit was not in the field of deception.

Sasuke picked up on Itachi's lie almost immediately. Then it hit him...Itachi was gay, Kakashi Sensei was gay. Itachi had stayed after school today...and so had Kakashi Sensei. Sasuke bit the inside of his mouth. Of course Kakashi Sensei would want another teacher. He was so stupid, so naive, to think a teacher would risk everything for him. Sasuke looked at Itachi, trying to hide the pain that surged behind his eyes, "Oh..."

"Oh, no no!" Itachi pleaded, touching Sasuke's cheek gently. He hadn't planned to hurt the boy or anything "I'm not trying to keep anything from you, Sasuke..." Itachi looked down, "I just don't want you to think you're taking a back seat to anybody. I was going to tell you when I got serious you know. He's just a new teacher, and we got to talking, and well...gah, I have a thing for blondes!" Itachi swallowed hard and shut his eyes, "I didn't want you to think your Aniki forgot about you..." Itachi smiled a little," I guess I am a pervert."

"So...you weren't with Kakashi Sensei?"

"You thought me... and- Kakashi were...?" Itachi couldn't hold in his laughter. He nearly fell over in his hysterics. "I used to take gym with him...so we saw each other in the showers often you know... and trust me he wasn't known as 'the stallion' for nothing," Itachi barely choked out, "Point being... I don't bottom, little brother."

Sasuke felt himself blush again, partly because of what Itachi had said about Kakashi and partly because of the 'I don't bottom, little brother.' But he was relieved to know Kakashi didn't have an interest in his brother. "So...does that mean...Kakashi Sensei is single?"

Itachi smiled as he settled down once again beside Sasuke, opting to take a seat beside the now relaxed teen. "I think so, Otouto... but if anyone is; I'm glad it's not me on the receiving end."

Again Sasuke blushed. He had never talked about sex to anyone...especially gay sex. In fact, everything he knew about the subject (which wasn't much) he'd learned from the kids at school. He was 16...and never even made it past kissing someone. How pathetic was that?

"Do you think...that maybe...maybe Kakashi Sensei...I mean, does he ever say anything about me to you?" Sasuke asked trying not to sound too desperate.

"I think he's afraid if he did that I'd kick his ass. I sort of threatened him a while back... on accident. I said a variation of ' if anyone ever tries to date my little brother, they'll have to go through me' type thing. And he's seen me in taijutsu class before... so, yeah." Itachi smiled lowly, hoping his Otouto wouldn't end up smacking him. "But, I'll let you know if I hear anything."

"Niisan!" Sasuke groaned placing his hands over his eyes, "You didn't!"

"Heh... heh, sorry?" Itachi rubbed the back of his neck. "Otouto... I was only looking out for you, and it wasn't directed at him, I just sort of said around him, while I was looking at him..."

"Ugh," Sasuke mumbled. Now nothing would ever happen between him and his handsome sensei. "You killed my social life before I even had the chance to have one."

"Social life is over rated, Sasuke..." he tried to comfort the teen," And, I guess - Well, you'll just have to convince him otherwise, won't you?" Itachi smiled at his brother and winked.

"You were popular when you went to school...I don't even have any friends..." Sasuke replied slightly angry that his brother was putting him down, "Of course to you a social life is over rated...and besides, you know as well as I do that Kakashi Sensei won't even look at me...it's illegal if he does."

"I was only popular because of father's money and all of the clubs and organizations I was forced into, Sasuke," Itachi confessed "I hated High school." Itachi looked away. Memories of faking smiles and laughter, walking with people he called friends but in reality couldn't stand. He was glad Sasuke hadn't been dragged into that mess. Sasuke was so precious to him. He hoped the boy could understand where he was coming from at that moment. "It's unfair that you have to suffer, Sasuke. If I could change it, which I am trying to do, I would. I only want to see you happy," Itachi smiled, "And if that means arranging for you to meet Kakashi, at my house of course, to make you happy, I will do it."

Itachi patted the boys head again, laying his own head on the bed beside his brother, boring into his eyes. "Just please, if anything starts between you two, save it for public when you turn eighteen, Sasuke."

Itachi smiled a little then, hoping his brother understood his warning. "I don't want you to lose something over age. And although I believe it is just a number, the school board and the law have more authority than I do."

Sasuke nodded and buried his face into Itachi's neck. He didn't know Itachi had hated high school, that he was forced to do things. Sure, Sasuke was ignored, everyone thought of him like a freak, someone lower than them, but at least he was invisible. Itachi had to be in the spotlight all the time. "I'm sorry, Itachi, I didn't know. And...you don't have to worry. Kakashi Sensei won't touch me...he's got too much to lose."

"And everything to gain if he does, Otouto," Itachi smiled brightly as he embraced his little brother, "I'll find a way to get you and Kakashi together if you promise to do one thing..."

"What?"

"Don't tell anyone about the blonde thing..." Itachi dropped his head in embarrassment.

Sasuke smiled and let out a small laugh, "I won't Niisan, I promise."

"So, now that we've come to an agreement, you should get some sleep little brother." Itachi smiled and kissed his forehead before rising to move to the couch. "Good night, Otouto," he grinned taking a look at Sasuke's cocooned body.

"Niisan, you aren't sleeping on the couch are you?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother intently.

"Yeah, why, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, slightly confused.

Sasuke looked at the lumpy green couch and then back at his brother, "It looks uncomfortable...you won't get any sleep."

"Well, it's going to have to do. I'm pretty sure the floor is alive," Itachi smiled, "And you know how I sleep. If I slept in the bed with you I'd roll over and crush you, Otouto." His little brother was always so concerned about him. Even the tiniest thing bothered Sasuke. It was as if the child Sasuke had been still lived somewhere inside him, coming to the surface every so often. The couch did look uncomfortable. Itachi grimaced at a stain he hadn't noticed earlier. Still he'd sacrifice his health for his brother's comfort.

The bed kind of grossed Sasuke out, and he didn't even want to imagine what that couch looked like. "You won't crush me. I'm 16 not 6...besides, it's a twin size bed and...I don't need all this room."

Itachi complained audibly. Why couldn't his brother just let him walk the green-line already? "Sasuke... I ca-."

"Yes, you can. Itachi...I won't force you to sleep on the bed but I know that hotels change their sheets every time a person leaves...and we don't know the last time the couch was cleaned," Sasuke replied looking Itachi in his eyes.

Itachi pouted, staring back at his brother. "Don't give me that face, Otouto," Itachi drawled. He was getting the look again. The one Sasuke used to get whatever he wanted. The horrible thing was that it always worked.

Sasuke didn't change his facial expression. Itachi acted rough and tough but Sasuke knew better. His brother couldn't resist giving him what he wanted when he looked at him this way. He'd been doing it for years, why stop now? "Itachi it's gross," Sasuke concluded knowing his brother would cave in. Sasuke knew it was kind of weird for brothers, especially at his and Itachi's age, to sleep with one another but...Sasuke liked being close to Itachi. After all, he was literally ALL Sasuke had.

Itachi rolled his eyes. "Fine, Otouto." Itachi made his way to the bed and pulled the covers back beside Sasuke. The warmth of the comforters dragged him under, wanting to suffocate in the sweetness of the shared heat. He lifted his shirt over his head and slid his legs under the covers, pausing for a moment to look at Sasuke. "You're sure this is alright, Sasuke-chan?"

Sasuke nodded and curled up next to Itachi. Closing his eyes, Sasuke let a small sigh pass his lips. "Niisan?"

Itachi curled into Sasuke, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's back like they did when they were smaller. Those nights when Sasuke would crawl into bed with him because he was afraid of what happened at night with his father and the darkness that always seemed present over their home. "Yeah, Otouto?" Itachi murmured into Sasuke's hair as he let his chin rest on top of the soft inky locks.

"Thank you," Sasuke whispered finally feeling safe again. He knew it was vague and that his brother would probably ask what for but...he just wanted to let it out.

"You don't have to thank me for anything, Sasuke. Anything you want, and anything you need," he paused, "Your Aniki will give you." Itachi sighed into the mass of his brother, being lulled silently by the tremor of sleep and the heat radiating from his brother's skin. "You're safe now and that's all that matters."

Sasuke let out a sleepy sigh then closed his eyes, allowing sleep to claim him once more.

With Sasuke safely in his arms, Itachi felt as if he'd finally be able to sleep... for the first time in almost sixteen years.

A/N:  
MAKandCHEESE:Thanks for all the response we've gotten so far! It really means a lot comming from you the people follwing Kakasasu4ever from Out and Moving On. WE love writing for you all so very much. We stay awake writing until we fall asleep at our key borads, so you better be happy about it ha ha! But thank you for reading and if you have the time it would be absolutely lovely to receive a review!

kakasasu4ever: Yay! Chapter 2! Thank you to those who read and reviewed! MAK and I LOVE reading what you think! So, this chapter I think we made it clear that this is a KakaSasu (lol I know Itachi and Sasuke are close...somethings can't be helped!) Peverted little Sasuke, haivng naughty dream about his sensei (the plot bunnies just LOVE that!) So, please keep reading and as always please REVIEW!!

hugs,  
MAKandCHEESE and kakasasu4ever


	3. Casting

Chapter Three: Casting

Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. WE do not make any money off of this story. If WE did ... WE'd make every fan girl's dream come true. Repeatedly.

Sasuke looked around the classroom from his seat, all the way in the back, and instantly wished the day would end. He loved drama class (mostly because of his handsome sensei) but...when you didn't have any friends, everything was a battle. He knew the other kids mocked him outside of class. Once they left the doors of this classroom, they would mock his performances...even if Kakashi Sensei had been impressed. Sasuke looked down at his desk and began picking at the wood that covered it.

He didn't realize it was jealousy.

What were the chances that he'd get a role in this play? What made Romeo and Juliet different from every other Shakespearean play he'd ever tried out for and never got? Sasuke bit his bottom lip.

Romeo would probably go to Naruto, everyone's favorite actor...even if he was the stupidest boy Sasuke ever had the displeasure of meeting. And Juliet would go to Sakura because well...she was his girlfriend and coasted along with everything else Naruto did.

Sasuke swallowed and looked at the clock. In exactly one minute, Kakashi would announce who played what part and most everyone in the class would have a speaking role...except him. Sasuke sighed. Maybe he should try his hand at something else maybe he could write instead of act...or draw. Yeah, it took a lot of talent to be an artist. He watched as his sensei stood in front of everyone, calm like always then opened his mouth to talk.

Kakashi made his way into the class. It was noisy as ever, but he had expected nothing less from his dramatic arts class. Kakashi`s eyes ghosted over the bright classroom. It was still crowded with desks and over used text books like when he'd been a student several years ago.

The class was as it had always been. I t was filled with a mix of students: boys and girls, good and bad, smart and just plain idiotic. That would never change about the body of uniform clad students. The visages of the girls gave him a giddy thrill.

They were all fighting for one thing; the prestigious lead role of Juliet. Although this was going to be a painful subject, getting to see all the squirmish drama students made him snicker inside. He stifled his laughter by clearing his throat again before he spoke. "Settle down children... I know how excited you are about this," he muttered making his way between the rows of desks; the sound of his shoes tapping against the tile was terrifyingly loud against the silence of the class. Kakashi made sure to stop at Sasuke's desk. He knew how shy the boy was, it was kind of cute, and so he went out of his way to pay attention to him. He offered him a smile as he made his way to the front of the class. Kakashi would have loved to admit he'd had a few unrealistic thoughts about the boy, but he never would. It would be the end of any contact between them. The quiet breathing and silent whispers were still being tossed back and forth between the anxious students. "So, anyway, you all know what today is right?"

The loud, annoyed voices answered back in unison: "YES, Kakashi-sensei."

"Can I get that with a little more life in it, guys? You're supposed to be the best performers in the school, right?" Kakashi mocked the now even further annoyed students. His precious slaves to the life of the theatre.

A collective sigh echoed throughout the class. "YES, KAKASHI-SENSEI."

"That's better, now... who wants to know who the lead is this year?" Kakashi smiled brightly as the class came to life, screaming over top of each other, making hooting noises, and Naruto doing some kind of back flip that ended with him landing flat on his ass. Naruto did anything for attention, but Kakashi supposed that's why he ended up be such a good actor. But, even though Naruto had talent he knew he would be disappointed with his role this year. Kakashi stepped over to his desk for a moment, the faster he got the casting list the faster the noise would stop and the real acting could begin. "Well too bad. I'm saving that for last."

The papers had been kept under lock and key as to protect the contents of its pages. He was sure some loser would get the bright idea to steal the list and spoil his annual fun. Kakashi cleared his throat yet again before he began the slow agonizing name call. The students all sat in shock as one by one their classmates became part of the cast. Kakashi, as a matter of personal enjoyment, saved the lead roles to be announced last. The list read as a series of roles, male and female, that caused some students to cry, some to cheer, and others to go into shock. The list started with Count Paris being Naruto, at which he was disappointed. Sai as Mercutio, Neji as Tybalt, Haku as Petruchio and Kabuto as Balthazar. Shikamaru got his favorite character; the friar.

Temari and Sakura ended getting cast as the Capulets, which caused the whole class to give their thoughts on whether or not Sakura could pass for a man. They all knew she could. And of course, Gaara, he of few words, was cast as Prince Escalus. Then, there were the major roles. Romeo and Juliet. Kakashi straightened his clothes out and coughed for a moment to settle his voice.

Sasuke had already given up hope as to getting an actual speaking role. He might as well have hid in Itachi's back room today.

"Our Romeo will be played by Rock Lee. Congratulations, Lee," Kakashi said as he gave a thumbs up. The rest of the class groaned in disappointment. That definitely wasn't there idea of pure, fantastical romance. Even the sheer weight of Lee's brow could crush whoever was to play Juliet.

Sasuke swallowed hard, nearly in tears. After all his hard work, and his Niisan's encouragement, everything had come to a halt and had slowly dragged him into a depressed mood.

"And, let's see here," Kakashi paused, reading the script, "Sasuke will be our Juliet. Well done, Sasuke!"

Sasuke tried to hide the shock that etched itself onto his face. Was Kakashi Sensei serious? Him as Juliet? He looked around the classroom and was met with the worst glares he'd ever received in his life. Everyone hated him more than they had ever before. He couldn't handle it. Getting up abruptly, after someone whispered an offensive slur at him, he shot out of the classroom, trying not to cry.

Kakashi glared angrily at the class, stripping any dignity they had left and every smile and happy face transformed into a look of shame and fear as Kakashi-sensei took a step forward. "Yes, that's right kids; insult someone who has more talent than you, that's a sure way to make it to the top, huh?"

Kakashi closed his eyes for a moment, trying to keep his cool, but he had no such luck. "You know what Sasuke got the part, you bunch of arrogant children?" Kakashi interrogated, "Because he didn't sit around on his ass and wait for someone to hand him a freaking scrap of meat. He got up there and actually did something." Kakashi opened his eyes fully now. "What the hell did anyone of you do? Huh, Naruto? Falling on your ass is sure to land you on Broadway!" Kakashi stormed off to the door, completely furious.

This was not going to be the last they'd hear from Kakashi, but for good measure, he added on one last message, "You all need to go home, change your diapers and grow the hell up! You're all so mature? Well obviously not mature enough to handle a professional acting cast out! None of you will ever be anything except a bunch of high school brats with attitude problems because mommy and daddy didn't love you enough or get you your god-damned iPod last year! Grow the hell up. Maybe then I'll consider keeping the production open!" With that Kakashi left the room. He slammed the door hard enough for some books to shake and fall from his desk. The students stared, still in shock at what had just been said.

"Can he actually do that?" Naruto queried.

"He's going to cancel the show... because somebody couldn't keep their mouth shut about Sasuke!" Sakura screamed.

Name calling and accusations darted across the class room as the student panicked and realized their dreams of stardom could be gone in an instant.

Sasuke wiped his eyes as he looked at himself in the mirror. Stupid high school...stupid play. He couldn't do this, he couldn't be here. He didn't understand what his sensei had been thinking when he decided to cast him in the role of Juliet. Was he too trying to keep Sasuke down? Did he hate him as much as Sasuke's peers? Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his head droop. He thought Kakashi was different. He'd finally found someone to crush on and...he turned out to be like everyone else.

Kakashi darted down the hallways, past the bathrooms, down the centre steps and into the main hallway. He called out for Sasuke and hoped the poor teen hadn't been too upset. He really did feel for Sasuke, he was an excellent student and he was very gentle and kind no matter what happened. Kakashi could feel his heart ache for the teen, although he could never be closer to Sasuke than he already was, he could also feel his hurt and anguish. The boy was so cute and darling in his own way that had been part of the reason why he had cast him as Juliet; the personality would have transposed on to his psyche much more easily for him than anyone of the students. He was a natural Juliet. "Sasuke-kun!" he called. He hoped Itachi couldn't hear him. If he knew he'd allowed this to happen to his little brother, he was sure he'd be in for the worst lecture, and likely, the hardest punch, he'd ever gotten in his life.

Sasuke heard his sensei call his name but didn't budge from the bathroom sink. Maybe he could disappear and this whole thing would blow over.

"Sasuke-kun! Where are you?" Kakashi shouted again. He headed down the next hallway, close to the fountains and lavatories were located. Maybe Sasuke had gone to the washroom for privacy? He'd look there first. He pushed open the door to the washroom and stepped inside slowly as to not scare or make him more upset than he already was. "Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked at his sensei then dropped his eyes to his hands. "Sensei...you shouldn't have given me Juliet," he whispered his eyes downcast and brimming with tears, "I'm not good enough..."

Kakashi marched over to Sasuke and pulled him into his arms, hoping to comfort him. "Sasuke-kun, you know why I casted you as Juliet and not some other dumb girl from drama?" Kakashi's voice was thick with worry, and also warmth as he asked Sasuke his question.

"No," Sasuke whispered as he relished in the warmth of his sensei's strong, masculine arms. His heart was pounding loud in his chest, so loud that he was surprised his sensei couldn't hear it.

"Because none of those girls are as talented as you are," Kakashi stated flatly, "To play the role of Juliet, you must be more than a blond, tall, 100 pound something. You have to have a look in your eye; a look that says you really want something. Something to mirror the want that Juliet has for Romeo and freedom, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi smiled at the boy, placing his hands on his shoulders. "Sasuke you have that want and potential to be as free an artist as you wish. There is no shame in being cast as a woman. The first time Romeo and Juliet was play, only young boys could play her. You're part of a legacy, Sasuke-kun, not some beauty contest like the rest of them."

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not an honor for a boy...for me...to play Juliet. Not in this school, with these people...and my Father, he'd..." Sasuke stopped himself. Itachi had told him to continue to lie and he couldn't tell his teacher that Fugaku would beat him to death after finding out that he was cast, not only in a Shakespearean play, but cast as a female, "N-never mind."

Kakashi lifted a hand to raise Sasuke's face to look at him. "Sasuke. This is an honor. It is not in gender that the greatest actors are born. It is in their range." Kakashi paused and looked at the boy, wiping some of his tears, "It is up to you if you wish to continue, Sasuke-kun. You should not be ashamed about your name or your heritage..." Kakashi smiled and hugged him once again, "Never back down because of who you are. Prove you can be who you want to be, Sasuke-kun; that is the most powerful form of freedom. Prove them wrong," Kakashi smiled brightly, showing his pupil his support. He stood up again and hugged Sasuke's to his chest. He didn't care if Sasuke's tears soaked his shirt. He couldn't let someone as kind and as fragile as Sasuke suffer. Something inside of him told him that the boy had been through more than enough torture. "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Sasuke couldn't believe his sensei believed in him so much. That he, much like Itachi, saw something amazing within him. Whatever it was, Sasuke couldn't see it. But that didn't mean he would let either one of them down. "Sensei...I'll...I'll do it."

"Good, Sasuke-kun," he smiled radiantly, "Now what do you say we go back and give those losers the show of their lives, huh?"

"A...show?" Sasuke mumbled. Itachi hadn't been able to get his book until this morning and Sasuke hadn't read it over. How could he give a show when he didn't know his own lines? "Sensei...I-I didn't practice...or study. Last night, my father...he...he...got sick," Sasuke lied, "And I didn't read over anything."

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke," Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, "It's just going to be read through. I want to see how everyone adjusts to their characters." Kakashi moved him to the door, holding it open for him and motioning him to enter the hallway. "But, I know you'll blow them out of the water. I've seen you practice by yourself, Sasuke. I know you're potential."

Sasuke looked at his sensei and blushed. Did his sensei really mean all that? Sasuke supposed it didn't matter...Kakashi was being so warm that Sasuke couldn't wait to tell his niisan of the day's events.

Sasuke shoved his books in his backpack then zipped it up quickly. He couldn't believe how amazingly good it felt to have Kakashi watching him as he performed Juliet and how wonderful it was to have him take the role of Romeo from Lee (of course just to show the bushy browed nightmare how to do the scene) and be so convincing. If Sasuke hadn't been in love with Kakashi before the read through, he was pretty sure he was in love with him now. He slammed his locker shut then darted down the hallway, toward his brother's classroom. He knew that his niisan would be happy for him, or at least pretend to be. Sasuke darted past his peers then accidentally crashed into Kakashi sending the papers the man had been holding completely into the air. Sasuke felt himself fall backwards and prepared himself for the impact with the wooden floor.

Kakashi turned around; whoever had run into him had certainly given him a fright. He turned around and instantly flashed a bright smile to Sasuke, who had seemed to adopt a rather distinct space on the floor behind him. "Oh are you alright, Sasuke-kun?" He reached down to help the boy off the floor, offering his hand and his signature 'Kakashi sensei smile'.

Sasuke quickly scrambled to collect the mass of papers that he had sent flying from his sensei's hands. "God, I'm sorry...I just...I'm clumsy. I wasn't looking where I was going," Sasuke muttered, his sentence coming out like something he'd say to his father. "But I'll get your papers...Sensei, I'm sorry..."

"No no, Sasuke, it's fine, I'll do it," Kakashi laughed as he bent down at the same time and their bodies collided again. This time Kakashi landed on his back, Sasuke's lithe frame draped across him. He laughed a little and smiled up at Sasuke from his position on the floor.

"Hello again, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke couldn't help the blush that covered his cheeks...nor the erection growing in his pants. There had been so many times he'd dreamt of being on his sensei's body...and well...he was pretty damn close this time. Finding it hard to do anything but breathe, he kind of just stared into his sensei's face. The man was freaking gorgeous from far away and practically breathtakingly perfect up close.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi smiled, and then grimaced slightly when he thought he had hurt Sasuke due to his silence. He moved a hand to his face and asked again. "Sasuke-kun, is everything okay?"

Kakashi's voice snapped him from his thoughts...but his hand felt so...so wonderful on his cheek. He was fighting every urge to push his face against his sensei's hand and kiss it. But he couldn't do that. Kakashi was his teacher...and Sasuke didn't want to ruin anything for him. Slowly, and slightly unwillingly, Sasuke forced himself to get off of Kakashi. "Everything's fine sensei," Sasuke replied his smile hard to contain, "I guess we're both clumsy..."

"Heh, heh, we're quite a pair, Sasuke-kun," his sensei stated before rising to one knee, using the support to rise up the rest of the way.

Sasuke smiled then nodded. "I have to go...are you sure you don't need me to collect the rest of your papers? I did knock them out of your hands."

"Naw, you just owe me a free seat sometime, since you seemed to think I was a pretty good chair a while ago," Kakashi laughed aloud, gathering up all his papers in a few swipes. He stood and patted Sasuke's head gently as he bid him farewell, " Be careful on the stairs, Sasuke-kun, they just waxed them! Have a good night; I'll see you first thing tomorrow!" Kakashi called to him as he walked down the hall, the opposite way, wearing his casual smile like a sky littered with fluffy white clouds.

Sasuke watched his sensei disappear down the hallway then took off towards his brother's classroom. He wouldn't mind Kakashi ever being on top of him...in fact, that was what he desired. He slid into his brother's classroom expecting to see the man gathering up his papers and cleaning off his desk. Instead, he saw him in a heated lip lock with what Sasuke could only assume was the art teacher Itachi had told him about last night. Currently, that art teacher was lying on his back on Itachi's desk, Itachi on top of him.

Kissing him sinfully as he settled his hips between Deidara's splayed legs, he fixed him to the large desk under them. He caressed Deidara's skin beneath his art smock, his hands reacquainting their tips with his painfully soft flesh. Deidara arched beneath Itachi, his own body responding. His hips rolled sensuously and he held Itachi to him, taking his kisses and offering his own. He drew his nails down Itachi's back, having it happen to him during a moment that seemed so far away.

Then Itachi noticed the figure at the door and pulled off the blond instantly, tucking in his clothing and smoothing back his hair. "Uhm, hey Sasuke. All done?" he mock laughed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Sasuke smirked and nodded. "It seems you weren't though, Niisan." He looked at the blonde man that pulled himself off the desk then back at his brother, "Should I come back?"

"No, no, Sasuke..." Itachi pleaded, "WE were just... cleaning up?" Itachi laughed aloud, rubbing the back of his neck as Deidara desperately tried to suffocate his blushing skin. "That desk is so dirty you know?"

Sasuke let out a small laugh. "If it wasn't before...it is now." Sasuke looked back at the blonde teacher, "I'm Sasuke by the way...in case Itachi-Niisan ever mentioned me. You know before you guys played tonsil hockey."

Itachi glared at his brother. He didn't appreciate his crass terminology. "ACTUALLY, I have told him about you, Sasuke," Itachi stated. "WE do more talking than anything, Sasuke," Itachi pouted at his brother, and then offered a small smile that his Otouto had been so calm about the whole thing.

"It's nice to finally meet the infamous, Sasuke," the blond said stepping closer to take a look at the boy, displaying a sweet smile. "You look just like your Niisan; I guess he wasn't lying about your family." Deidara eyed Itachi, "All handsome, with great cheek bones. Very photogenic. You should let me paint you sometime," The art teacher offered the boys a wink and scuttled passed Itachi.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Itachi whispered as Deidara passed him.

"Do kittens meow? Of course, Itachi-kun." With that Deidara planted a kiss on his cheek and dashed out the door saying, "Have a good night you two!"

Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled. "I thought I had a good day, Niisan, but I think you had better."

"Ha ha, very funny," Itachi grumbled as he grabbed his bag and keys from the 'dirty desk'. "Why? What happened to you today?" Then he realized it was the casting day, Sasuke had dared not to miss. "Oh! How was the casting?"

"Kakashi Sensei cast me as Juliet," Sasuke replied, "I know it's a little weird but...but he said that I had potential..." Sasuke felt himself blush at the memory of his sensei's compassionate words. "And that I was more talented than the others in my class," Sasuke finished, "Oh! Niisan, then we did a read through and...And Lee, he was cast as Romeo, was doing a bad job so Kakashi Sensei took over the role of Romeo...and it was so easy to be Juliet to his Romeo."

Itachi smiled, the boy's cheery words finally started to sound like those of a normal teen. It was something he'd always wanted for his brother. "Well that's awesome, Otouto! We'll order out tonight to celebrate... from any place you want!" he felt his heart swell with happiness as Sasuke continued to talk about Kakashi's voice.

"You know, Otouto, when I was in university, we studied Romeo and Juliet. My professor said," he paused," That Juliet is the hardest character to play. She is the innocent trapped in the destiny of someone else, but she still retains her beauty and grace. It's difficult to match a person to that." He smiled encouragingly. "Kakashi must really see something in you, Otouto."

Sasuke blushed then smiled. "Do you think I can do it, Niisan?"

"You're my brother, Sasuke-chan," Itachi smiled directly at him, "You can do anything."

A/N:

kakasasu_4ever: THANK YOU ALL for reading and reviewing our story! It really does our hearts good to see that people are reading and enjoying it! So...Sasuke as Juliet...how many of you saw that coming? *giggles* only MAK and the plot bunnies saw that coming! And...does Kakashi like his student more than a techer should? Will they get together? Oh, I promise you'll find that all out! So, as always, please keep reading and reviewing!

MAKandCHEESE: I'd love to thank everyone who read, reviewed and rated for being our support on this. Our collaboration 'A lot Like Romeo and Juliet', is doing great and we have some amazing twists and turns in the future for you. Oh and thrusting. Very soon. This is for you guys! Enjoy! Sorry for making you suffer... But please do review, if you have time, it really does help us write and it's very important to us to be connected with the readers! Love all you guys! Enjoy your first REAL encounter with Kakashi-sensei!

hugs,  
kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	4. Dinner Invitation

"But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun. Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon, who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she," Lee acted as he placed his hand over his heart and looked his beautiful Juliet in her dark eyes. He would be lying to himself if he had said that he was disappointed that Sasuke was cast as Juliet to his Romeo.

It was POSITIVELY PERFECT to have the dark haired beauty play opposite him and he couldn't wait for the kiss scene! Lee had been infatuated with Sasuke since the moment they started this class, and since there was a God...and he was great…He gave Lee the best chance to woo Sasuke into being his boyfriend. After all, who could resist the magical words of Shakespeare? Certainly, NO ONE!!! Lee smiled as he continued with his lines. Sasuke would be his; their acting together would show him that there was no one better for him!

Ah, Lee could see it now...it's the last scene...the death scene and there Sasuke is lying, acting his fake death, and Lee leans down to kiss him, but only briefly. But Sasuke has other plans; he loops his arms around Lee and immediately intensifies the kiss, whispering to him how much he loved him and how he too was excited to play Juliet to his Romeo. Lee, who couldn't resist such an advance, would take Sasuke there, on the tomb, and they'd forever be linked through the words of Shakespeare. They wouldn't be the tragic lovers that Romeo and Juliet were, they would make it! And they would be happy! Lee ran his eyes up and down Sasuke's body and couldn't help but feel his blood warm and his body explode with want and need. Lee knew Sasuke was feeling the same thing as he read his line.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet," Sasuke acted and well at that. He HATED that Lee was his Romeo...not because the kid was horrible or anything but because he couldn't get over the kid's eyebrows. Did Lee even own tweezers?

Not only that...but Sasuke couldn't think about anyone being his Romeo other than the teacher that was watching them carefully. They had read it so well yesterday...together, and Sasuke had meant all the words Juliet had said to her lover...all of it. He knew he was acting like a teenage girl but he didn't care. Part of him wanted Lee to screw up so badly that Kakashi had no choice but to be Romeo, not only for the sake of the play, but because he felt the same way. God, Sasuke really didn't want to kiss Lee. In fact he was dreading the last scene which was why he was glad that he was currently standing on a desk (Kakashi's great idea to substitute as a tower) and Lee was planted firmly on the ground. If only Romeo never touched Juliet...maybe then Sasuke could deal with Lee being his Romeo.

Kakashi stood up and moved around to the side of the desk, raising his hands and clapping above his head with enthusiasm. "Very good, Sasuke and Lee! Bravisimo!" he bellowed in mock-Italian. He smiled brightly at Sasuke with his signature, closed eye smile.

He automatically turned from the two frozen boys and to the rest of the class, who seemed to be amazed at the performance which was only two days into its term. "You should all learn from them! This is how it's got to play out. It has to feel real to you or the audience will see right through you!" He pointed with a smile. Kakashi turned to the boys as Lee stepped away from the desk and approached the perched Sasuke, who remained glued to the top of his desk. He really was a natural Juliet.

He moved to the desk, still offering his sweet smile, the room pregnant with the students' positive comments on the read through. Kakashi stood before Sasuke, who was towering over him from his place on the desk. "Do you need some help down, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi offered his out stretched arms to the Uchiha, presenting him with the chance to be close to his sensei again for the fourth time in two days.

Sasuke blushed and bit his bottom lip. He really didn't need help down...but a chance like this...he couldn't pass up. He looked at his sensei and nodded, "Yes, please."

Kakashi moved closer and slid his strong limbs under Sasuke's arms, raising him from the desk and pulling him into his chest.

"There you go," Kakashi said, his voice a little strained from the extra exertion. The teen was so fragile and innocent that he felt the severe need to be as gentle as possible with him. He placed Sasuke on the floor with ease, the soft padding of his feet tapping against the floor. "Thanks for the fantastic work, Sasuke-kun! You're a natural," he praised, patting his pupil on the shoulder. He turned to address both Lee and Sasuke, still offering his grin. "Now, you two have great chemistry, and we want to keep it that way, right?" Kakashi queried.

"YES!!!" Lee shouted excitedly, "OF COURSE WE DO SENSEI!!!!"

Sasuke let out a small groan and looked at Kakashi. He wasn't going to suggest what Sasuke thought he was going to suggest was he?

Lee's enthusiasm was enough for Kakashi to ensure both boys felt the same way. He was glad for the boy's excitement and readiness, but his outgoing nature seemed to be the main reason he was so unpopular. "That's what I thought, and so I'm going to suggest that you both practice often," the man stated, "But..."

"BUT?!!?" Lee practically screamed. No, he didn't want to practice with anyone other than his Sasuke-kun! "BUT WHAT SENSEI?!"

Sasuke looked at Lee and tried not to roll his eyes. Was he serious with all the yelling?

"But," Kakashi said clearing his throat," I suggest you only practice together in school. You should find another partner to practice with outside of school. This will help take away the monotone feeling out of your acting together," Kakashi moved to smile at Lee, who seemed a little down. "It's only to save your chemistry together, boys!" He smiled and winked.  
Sasuke waited as the bell rang and his entire class ran out of the classroom before approaching Kakashi with his dilemma, "Sensei, what if I don't have anyone to practice with outside of school...I mean, that won't hurt my performance, right?"

Kakashi grimaced a little, "Well, Sasuke, it is kind of important that you find someone to practice with. You can't think of anyone? There's no one you click with as well as you do Lee?"

"I don't click with Lee," Sasuke mumbled, "I just act…Sensei, I have no friends and Niisan hates Shakespeare…I don't know what to do."

"Well, is there someone you'd like to get close to? You know, Shakespeare brings people together," he raised a finger in explanation and nodded curtly. "You know what, just think about it for a while Sasuke. Get back to me before you leave tonight and I'll see what I can do," he smiled at the boy.

"Sorry, but I've got to rush, Sasuke-kun, It's my turn to pay for everyone's coffee today! I'll see you soon!" he shouted as he dashed down the hallway, waving at the teen.

Sasuke sighed. Great, now he was going to have to drag his brother into this. Itachi was such a bad actor that it made it hard for Sasuke to act well. Turning around he grabbed his backpack and walked out of the classroom. Maybe he could teach his brother how to act?

********************************

Kakashi sighed. Surely there was someone Sasuke wanted to be close to? If not then there must have been someone that wanted to be close to him? Sasuke was adorable and quite good looking, although Kakashi would never admit that to him, so he should have had a swarm of people lining up to court him. He didn't want to ruin the bond with Sasuke for his own selfish wants. He had any other options to offer. If not, Kakashi was not sure what he would do. He wanted to be Sasuke's partner- he really did but he didn't want to embarrass Sasuke or have his own feelings come out to the raven. The teen was perfect for the role, but without the constant influence and presence of another, his performance would suffer.

It wasn't that Kakashi doubted him; it was that the teen needed the stimulation for his performance to be truly moving. He wanted more than anything else for Sasuke to feel pleased with himself. That was the best gift Kakashi could give him.

Kakashi entered the teacher's lounge, letting the door thud against the latch behind him. Decrepit fluorescent lights glow, shining off the old, white walls, illuminating the room. The rough, blue carpet, sponge to countless years worth of grime, isn't badly worn, yet wearing the odd splash and stain from past days when sloshing coffee attacked it makes it seem ancient.

As soon as he stepped in the room, Anko, the physical education teacher, assaulted him for the money for his share of the coffee run that day. She thanked by slapping him on the back, making him double over, and ran off to the nearest coffee shop to gather their miracle drink so they'd be able to teach for another few hours. Then Kakashi spotted Itachi as he was recovering. This was his chance to talk to him about Sasuke.

"Hey there, Itachi-kun," Kakashi called over his shoulder to the raven haired man, who was seemingly preoccupied with another's presence.

"Oh, hey, Kakashi. How's everything?" Itachi asked smiling, now snapped out of his stupor, walking towards the older man in a leisurely fashion.

Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and then released a relaxed sigh, "Great, actually. I'm getting the play up and running now. Everyone's cast, finally."

"Oh, yeah; Sasuke said you cast him as Juliet," Itachi grinned, "Thanks, Kakashi. He was really excited to have that big of a role. I think you made his year."

"Hey, he worked hard for it," Kakashi stated, giving Itachi a thumbs up. "By the way, he's going to need somebody to help him with his lines, Itachi-kun, and he says that there isn't anyone to do that for him," Kakashi frowned, "His performance will suffer if he doesn't. Do you know anyone who could...?"

Itachi paused, and then sighed in a depressed manner. "Your guess is as good as mine, Kakashi. He doesn't hang out with anyone that I know of and I cannot stand Shakespeare. I never had the integrity for it."

He looked away, ashamed at how little his brother truly had. "I don't know who could..."

Itachi then trailed off, remembering that night at the hotel. His brother adored Kakashi, and he had promised him that he would find a way to get them some time to hang out, and now, Kakashi- the one his brother wanted, was the only and obvious solution to the problem. The wheels in Itachi's head turned maniacally, he smirked and but his plot into words.

"Say, Kakashi?" he grinned deviously.

"Yeah, Itachi?"

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight and help him out just this once until we find a suitable partner for him?" Itachi smiled, his voice laced with his own ego that was feeding on its own genius. "You are the teacher after all, who would be better, hmm?" He smiled in question at Kakashi.

"That's a great idea, Itachi!" Kakashi smiled, and then his faced dropped a little, "You're sure Sasuke won't be embarrassed to have his sensei for a home visit?"

"Oh trust me," he said turning around, about to leave the lounge," He'll be more than happy to have you. I'll see you at six then, Kakashi? Bye." With that the deal was sealed.

Now perhaps his little brother could find the feeling he was searching for in his sensei, and Itachi would finally feel a sense of accomplishment for getting his otouto what mattered most to him.

A/N:  
MAKandCHEESE: Well thank you guys for the reviews and ratings and love and all that good stuff. But- we are authors- therefore we are review whores. We can't help ourselves and neither should you if you have the time. Please review. Everytime you review Kakashi and Sasuke make sweet love to each other- in your bed. Okay, anyways... I wonder if Itachi's devious side has anything else up his sleeves... hmm? He is Itachi Uchiha so you'll never know- unless you continue reading! Thanks again, guys and gals! We love you... and Barack Obama- because he loves you and he loves your mama!(yey!)

kakasasu4ever:Woo-hoo! Chapter 4! Yes, score! Thank you sooo much for all of those who are reading ans reviewing, I look forward to your responses soooo much! Anyways, I'd like to take this time to thank MAK for being the best damn Kakashi my Sasuke could ever ask for! Luv ya! But back to you, our darling readers, thank you for bearing with us during our no posting thing! We just kept writing and forgot to post, *hides in corner* forgive us! As always, we hope you enjoyed this chapter and will take time to review!

hugs,  
MAKandCHEESE and kakasasu4ever


	5. Dinner and a Show

Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the ceiling of his brother's spare bedroom. He hadn't seen Kakashi at all the rest of the day and well...he was the only one he wanted to see. Sasuke draped his arms over his eyes then groaned out loud. Itachi had invited Deidara over for a "dinner". Yeah, sure, that had to be the only reason the blonde teacher was here. And here Sasuke was...alone, like always. And to make it worse, Kakashi's words were still ringing through his head. He HAD to find someone to practice with and Itachi had already told him no, hell no to be exact. If he didn't then his performance would suffer and...And he'd definitely never impress his sexy drama teacher.

Deidara was seated at the large hardwood table in the centre of Itachi's dining room, while Itachi, the master mind himself, was bent over a hot stove turning over the mixed vegetables. Sasuke was pouty now, but he knew it was the price to see how surprised his brother would be. He'd get his reward later, but for now, Sasuke's grouchiness was getting out of hand.

"I can hear you sighing all the way in here, Otouto," Itachi called," Cheer up, little brother." He smiled at Deidara who was also in on the secret, so he didn't mind Sasuke's grumpiness towards him. He'd probably have acted the same way too.

"Shut up, Itachi!" Sasuke retorted as he stood abruptly and stormed out of his temporary room and to the kitchen, "You wouldn't help me! How am I supposed to feel?"

Itachi lowered his eyes at his little brother, staring him down in mock-anger. "I'm protecting you, Sasuke. The last time I read Shakespeare I made my drama teacher throw up," he laughed as Deidara shook his head in embarrassment, "It's not my fault you got all of mother's natural acting skills." Itachi patted him on the head softly in compassion.

Sasuke glared at him, "You know I don't have any friends, Niisan, and this is the most important role I've ever had. How can you just act like its nothing? I don't care if you can't act...I...I need help, Itachi," Sasuke retorted trying his best not to get so angry that tears would start trailing down his cheeks. Taking a moment to breathe, Sasuke pushed Itachi then walked out of the kitchen and back to his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Is he going to be okay, Itachi?" Deidara asked, genuinely concerned.

"He'll be fine... in about two minutes," he smiled to himself. Although he knew his little brother was upset, he'd be thanking his later.

Sasuke closed his eyes and buried his face in his pillow. This play was turning out to be more trouble than he thought. If his performance was going to suffer because...because well he was pathetic...then maybe he should save everyone the aggravation. He let out another groan. He really wanted to act in this play. He wanted to impress Kakashi...and...Itachi was being an ass about it! He wasn't even helping. Sasuke just didn't know what to do.

A silence fell over the house as the door bell rang through the residents. A hush fell over Itachi and Deidara in the kitchen. Itachi almost felt like laughing manically as he raised his head, smiling devilishly. "Oh, Sasuke!" he called in a sing song voice.

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke yelled back assuming that was what Itachi had wanted from him.

"Sasuke," he whined, "My hands are full, and can you get the door, otouto?" Itachi stifled his laughter.

Sasuke groaned and pushed himself off his bed. He stormed out of his room and as he walked past his brother he muttered, "Cause Deidara's arms are broken." Continuing to the front door he opened it, expecting to see Kisame but was surprised by who was actually there.

Itachi snickered as his brother froze at the door, "Well, let our guest in Sasuke."

Kakashi stood frozen at the door, the expression on Sasuke's face made him think me might have had to give the boy CPR or something. "Hey there, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi said smiling at the teen.

Sasuke felt all the air leave his lungs. Kakashi...Kakashi Sensei was at his door...and he looked amazing. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a tight black turtle neck sweater that hugged every inch of his defined torso. Sasuke swallowed and then it registered that he hadn't said anything. "Sensei..."

"Should... I come...in?" Kakashi asked Sasuke, who looked more like a broken marionette than a teenager. He presented a plate full of sweets in front of Sasuke's face. "I brought desert?" He was trying anything to help Sasuke find his voice again.

"Oh...yeah, I mean...yes, come in," Sasuke muttered brokenly as he moved to allow his sensei in.

Kakashi smiled, and ruffled Sasuke's hair as he walked past him into the apartment. Itachi and Deidara giggled to themselves. Kakashi stepped inside and slipped his shoes off as Sasuke closed the door behind him. Itachi turned to look at Sasuke and mouthed the words: "Sorry, it was a surprise."

Sasuke was going to KILL Itachi. What the hell?! Didn't he think Sasuke should know that his crush was coming over? Sasuke was wearing sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt for God's sake. He looked like crap! And...What was he supposed to say? And to whom?

Itachi instantly recognized the 'death glare' in Sasuke's eyes and went back to cooking as soon as he greeted Kakashi to avoid spontaneously combusting due to his brother's anger.

Itachi could see Sasuke from around the corner. Sasuke seemed to be making small talk as he idly laced his fingers together back and forth. Itachi thought it was so adorable so he'd be sure to let Sasuke know he could have his Kakashi-sensei here anytime. He was anxious to see how his Otouto would handle a meal with the man, and so he finished mixing the greens in the pan and called over his shoulder to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, supper is ready," Itachi smiled looking behind him at the pair, "So, would you mind helping me set the plates out for our guests, please?" Itachi had already had all the utensils, plates and condiments on the counter, so it would be an easy grab and place mission. That way they'd be able to get to the meal faster.

Sasuke looked in his brother's direction. He was still kind of cross with the man for not telling him about Kakashi...but he HAD brought Kakashi here. And Sasuke was pretty sure it was because he wanted them to hit it off. Sasuke knew he couldn't be a brat in front of Kakashi so...he nodded. "Yes, Niisan."

Itachi couldn't help but think that the only reason his Otouto was complying with him so nicely was because of Kakashi's presence. It was funny, but at the same time he worried he'd hurt the boy's feelings. He'd have to make it up to him later. "Thanks Otouto," Itachi said handing Sasuke the plates.

When his brother's hands touched the plates he covered them with his own. He lowly whispered, "Otouto, I didn't mean to be inconsiderate... I just wanted to surprise you... you don't get that often enough in your life," Itachi smiled and sent the boy off towards the table with the plates as he followed behind carrying the silver wear, spices and some traditional Japanese sauces and fixings.

Sasuke glanced at his brother as they set the table and nodded. "You could have persuaded me to wear something better," Sasuke whispered smiling gently, "Thank you though...for...well...just thanks."

As they met again at the counter, gathering more items bound for the table, Itachi whispered in Sasuke's ear, "For your information, in high school, Kakashi liked the boys who dressed--" he paused thinking of the word, "more like themselves. He hated when people tried to get all pretty for him, trying to win him over with fake stuff, you know?" Itachi smiled and whisked away the napkins as he approached the table a second time.

Sasuke followed his brother and bit his bottom lip. "Niisan, I'm not the same age as him...I have to impress him..." he whispered so softly that he barely could hear himself. As much as he wanted to be comfortable with talking about these things to his niisan...he wasn't just yet. After all, he'd only found out his brother was gay a couple days ago.

Itachi cast a mock-glare at Sasuke, who was on his third trip to the table. "If you hadn't impressed him already he wouldn't be here, would he? Don't doubt yourself... I know I'm your brother, but I know him... I'm just trying to be a good big brother," Itachi murmured sliding the hot, steaming food into intricately carved porcelain bowls.

Sasuke sighed, "I know, Itachi, I...I-I'm just nervous. I don't know how to do this and from what I've heard you have to dress up and look nice to impress people." Sasuke looked down at his the food, "Father never taught me how to do any of this like he did you."

Itachi frowned, his eyes downcast. His father had taught him nothing but how to cheat and steal; things which Itachi refrained from. Sasuke was so in the dark about his own self he couldn't even hear himself. "Don't try to be father; you'll end up a drunk..." Itachi trailed off, sadness climbing the walls of hushed voice. "Ever think just being you would suffice, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at Itachi. "Being just me has never been good enough, niisan. Only you like me for who I am..."

"Because I'm the only one who's ever seen you...when you're acting, Sasuke, believe it or not I've come to watch..." Itachi smiled, "You're more you there than I have ever seen." The smile grew again, spreading ear to ear, "Imagine, Kakashi sees that every day."

Sasuke wasn't sure when his brother had seen him perform...he hadn't been cast in a play before this year but, that didn't matter at the moment. Itachi, the only one who really knew him, believed that he was his truest while he acted. Sasuke smiled. "You mean that, Itachi?"

"Would I ever lie to you, Otouto?" Itachi smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair, "Me letting you put the moves on a teacher should be enough proof... but hey, get over there and do what you must," Itachi grinned, spooning out the rest of the fried greens. "I'll be there in a second."

Sasuke wasn't too sure how to woo someone but hell; he was going to give it a shot. While gathering his confidence and trying to silence his pounding heart, Sasuke walked over to his teacher and opened his mouth to speak. "Sensei...um, would it be ok...I mean would you mind sitting next to me? Itachi and Deidara-Sensei have this...thing going on and I don't think either one of them wants to...um, sit next to me?" Sasuke semi-asked, semi-blurted.

"Of course, Sasuke, I was just about to suggest it," Kakashi smiled. Watching the boy moving in the kitchen with Itachi made his heart stir. It was a moving picture to see them together, the sweetness radiated off of them; mostly Sasuke. Kakashi hadn't noticed how much he'd enjoyed watching the boy up until that point. He tried to restrain himself, but thoughts of Sasuke and his innocence attacked his every foot step. He'd never been able to admit that to himself before.

"Ha ha," Kakashi laughed, "I knew you had a thing for blondes!" Kakashi tried to break his unhealthy thoughts from Sasuke by tormenting his elder.

"Kakashi you're full of it," Itachi muttered.

"There's no shame in liking blondes, you know?"

"But there is shame in those who mock me... as well as fits." Itachi smirked looking back to the teacher.

"Ha, ha... you were always the witty one," Kakashi smiled, "I guess I just got the brains."

"And the ego," the two muttered. It was quite funny to see them bicker, like two elementary students who'd been friends even before they knew what the word meant. Deidara smiled quietly to himself before suggesting they eat before the food got cold, and everyone took a place at the table; Itachi next to Deidara and Sasuke next to his Sensei.

Sasuke looked around at the food his brother had slaved over. It all looked great and he was hungry, now that he was no longer angry with his brother, but...he couldn't help but steal glances at his sensei. The man was so gorgeous it was amazing. In fact, Sasuke was surprised that the man looked good practically anywhere he went. God, what he wouldn't give to show his sensei what he felt for him. Maybe...maybe he could. He could ask Kakashi rehearse with him...yeah...then he could pick the most romantic scene he could find and ask to do that one. This way...he could show his sensei how much he really liked him. Sasuke smiled and nibbled on his bottom lip. He liked that idea.

"Oh," Deidara squeaked, covering his mouth with his hand, "I almost forgot." He reached down beside his and placed a large brown bag on the table. "Would anyone like a tomato before the meal? I grew them myself." Deidara beamed, picking a red sphere from the bag, examining it with his baby blue eyes.

Sasuke's eyes snapped towards Deidara. He LOVED tomatoes... "Yes! I...I mean...I'd like one," Sasuke said excitedly. He wasn't sure why he loved the red fruit so much but he did.

"Here," Deidara offered him a plump red ball, "Drop by my house anytime. They grow like crazy!" Deidara smiled.

Kakashi watched in delicate fascination as the boy took the fruit into his hands. They were so gentle around the juicy food; Kakashi couldn't help but imagine Sasuke's hands on him like that. God, what was he thinking!? He had liked Sasuke for a long time now but… This was a student. He shouldn't think that way. The place in his heart was for Sasuke but, still, he should remember what they were to each other. That thought alone nearly swatted his heart into deep sadness.

Sasuke bit into the tomato slowly, feeling the juices explode in his mouth. God, he loved tomatoes. He sucked gently at the fruit, as to not puncture it further, gathering whatever juices he had missed into his mouth. "Mmm," he practically moaned, "This is really good."

It was easy to be distracted by the boy's striking features. The younger probably had no clue how sexually frustrated he'd made Kakashi so many times, although he'd never admitted it. Even with the simplest action, like biting into the bright red fruit and relishing in its juices, drove Kakashi up the walls.

"C-can I have one too?" Kakashi stuttered before Deidara handed him one too. He carefully bit in, eyes still transposed on Sasuke.

Sasuke pulled his lips from the tomato and looked at Kakashi. "You like tomatoes too, sensei?" he asked...hoping the man would say yes.

No, Kakashi thought before he spoke: "I love them."

Sasuke smiled and nodded in agreement, "I like the juice best. It's sour and tart but it's also really sweet after a minute. I could suck on them all day."

"I'm sure you could, Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi felt out of breath, as he raised the disgusting fruit to his lips. He thought he might as well use the fruit to cover his mouth in case something important slipped out without his consent. He had to stop this fruitless expedition. The boy was simply impossible obtain right? Maybe? Maybe not? Kakashi had several doors to choose from, several were more tempting than the rest. At the moment spitting out his tomato looked like the most obvious option, but others that involved Sasuke seemed to float and drift in front of his face, teasing him.

Itachi smirked wryly, his dry humor dancing about through his thoughts. He knew Kakashi hated tomatoes, so he knew the man was in deep. And since when did Sasuke turn into such a tease? Teens these days, he shook his head and smiled at Deidara. "Are you hungry, Dei?"

Sasuke took another bite of his tomato, savoring the taste in his mouth before swallowing. He knew he was supposed to be eating dinner and that Itachi would reprimand him soon, but...he just wanted a couple more bites. Sasuke looked over at his sensei that seemed to be lost somewhere. "Sensei?" he asked hoping the man wasn't feeling ill. "Are you ok?"

Sasuke's voice assaulted Kakashi's senses. It was not fair to be so close yet so far. Temptation was within his grasp but difficult to take, but within his temptation he wished to be satisfied. "Yeah," he nearly jumped, "I'm fine, Sasuke-kun." He swallowed the tomato in a few bites. "Delicious," he lied.

Then Itachi suggested they start eating the real meal. And so everyone aided another in passing the dishes, offering napkins and pouring drinks before they began actually eating. It was a slow, talkative thoughtful dinner.

"Then Kakashi said, 'Bananas aren't even jealous of that thing!' everyone in the change room laughed so hard, remember Kakashi?"

"Yeah, good times," he smiled, still trying to keep any un-reliable thoughts about his friend's younger brother away.

Sasuke looked over at Kakashi. From the stories he'd heard, his sensei must have been pretty popular...which would make sense. After all, Itachi had been popular so if Kakashi Sensei had been friends with Itachi then he had to be. "Sensei, were you as popular as Niisan was in high school?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head while he laughed aloud, "I'm afraid so, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi moved his hand to his heart, "But I didn't like being popular, you have to have this great reputation and you never get to do anything fun... but your brother- he went against the grain! He was always doing something to make life fun... so he and I did a lot of goofing-off." Kakashi smiled.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and nodded. "Oh...I guess being popular...it's not what it's cracked up to be." Sasuke tried not to sound like he cared about those things, but he did. He did kind of wanted friends...even if most of the people in his high school were idiots. Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Niisan's always doing things to be noticed...he's good at that."

"I'm only trying to be noticed to inspire people to get into the English literature! Sure, it's boring sometimes, but it's so beautiful and-" He stopped, the rest of table staring at him as he posed, his hand over his heart.

Deidara put down his fork and giggled. "You'd think his books were his lovers."

Itachi was indeed in love with the English language, but as for being noticed he had an entirely different reason. He'd always tried to be noticed by other people, hoping they'd see him for what he was instead of a prestigious Uchiha. If he could, he would have dropped the name long ago. He wanted to be free... and the only way to achieve that was to be wanted.

Sasuke went back to his dinner. He wasn't sure what to say anymore. It was obvious that Itachi was troubled by something but Sasuke couldn't come right out and ask. He let out a small sigh. Some days, he just wished he could live one life as his brother...just to see what it was like.

Kakashi smiled at the display, he took another bite of his mixed vegetables and nudged Sasuke. "Don't worry. Once you're the star of my show you'll be the best known Uchiha brother, Sasuke-kun."

Kakashi felt his heart warm for the young teen, even though he tried to block out his feelings Sasuke seemed to always push them back on him and he couldn't deny how much better he felt letting Sasuke in. A simple definition could describe love as a force. It is a connection between two people, so strong that it seems unbreakable, and if it were ever severed, a part of both people would die with it. Of course, love is so much more than this, but essentially, it seems to be one of the strongest, closest bonds that anyone could ever share with another. Kakashi was starting to believe that this was what he'd been feeling all along... but it was hard to admit you were in love with your student, who happened to be a sixteen year old boy. He was falling helplessly and he could stop it no matter how hard he tried to steady himself. It's not truly love unless you can drop all defenses and allow yourself to be seen at your most vulnerable.

After all, they don't call it 'falling' in love for nothing. You have to fall before you can be caught. He wasn't sure if he should let himself fall, whether or not Sasuke would be ready to catch him.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi again. It didn't matter to him if he was a star in anyone else's eyes...only Kakashi's. He wanted so badly to just...just kiss his sensei right then, while they were eating dinner, tell him how much he liked him and...And that he'd do anything for him, but...how could he? How did he know if that would put Kakashi in an awkward place? After all, the man probably had a boyfriend. Did he? "Sensei, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked before his brain could tell him to stop. Instantly, his cheeks burned bright red and he broke eye contact, "I-I'm sorry...I-I..."

"Ha ha, it's fine, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi smiled, wondering why Sasuke would be interested in such a question, not that he minded, but he wondered what was going on in the teen's mind. If you can trust someone enough to let them see your true self, your whole self, then what else is this but love?

"Well, no, I don't... there hasn't been a boyfriend in the picture since... well... ever?" Kakashi smiled, "Itachi and I were so busy I never had time. And now that I work at the school I don't have the time, unlike your brother who was lucky enough to snag someone from the school. If only I'd been so lucky." Kakashi grinned at the teen.

Surely the man had to be lying. Did...did that mean he, too, was a virgin? No...There was college. Besides, he had a reputation in the school...everyone knew about his fling with the History teacher, Iruka Sensei. So why would he lie? "You never had a boyfriend, sensei? I don't think I believe you," Sasuke said nervously, "Not one? Ever?"

"Never had a boyfriend," Kakashi said proudly, "I had dates, and some of them were nice, but there wasn't anything to keep the relationship up. Not one ever made it to the boyfriend stage," Kakashi laughed, rubbing under his nose self consciously.

"Oh...I...um...I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking questions like that. My father always said I was too nosy," Sasuke said trying to figure out a way to change the direction of the conversation. Kakashi was probably angry with him for being presumptuous. "Guess he was right," Sasuke added as he took a drink of water to wet his dry, nervous, throat.

"No, no, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi murmured, "I'm like that too. It's nice to know things about people you care about." Kakashi smiled brightly at the boy, Itachi and Deidara were consumed in their own conversation. "So let me return the favor by being nosy, too. Have you ever had a boyfriend, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Sensei, I don't even have friends...how am I supposed to get a boyfriend?" He bit his bottom lip, "But I don't like the guys my age...they're all asses."

"You're just so cute; I thought somebody would have snatched you up by now! People are probably too nervous to get close to you," Kakashi looked down, hiding the horror on his face. Did he just say that aloud? Damn, he was going to have to be careful now, his mouth was running to Sasuke like a waterfall, if he should let anything else slipped he was afraid would be more monumental.

Sasuke felt his jaw drop slightly. Did...did Kakashi Sensei just say he was cute? He blushed and smiled, "Thank you...sensei."

"Erm- you're welcome, Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi trailed off still embarrassed. He turned his attention to Itachi who seemed to be closer to Deidara then he remembered. "Ne, Itachi, do you want help with the dishes?"

"No, no," Itachi waved his hands, "Dei and I will do them. You just help Sasuke get his lines down. I didn't invite you here to do chores you know?"

Sasuke rubbed his hands together, nervously, under the table. Kakashi Sensei seemed like he hadn't meant anything by what he had said. He closed his eyes. He had to get himself together. He couldn't doubt things now...could he? "Sensei, I, umm, I can give you a tour of Itachi's house if you'd like...if you want," Sasuke said not looking at his sensei.

"Oh," Kakashi perked up," that sounds wonderful, Sasuke-kun." A shiver of laughter passed over his face, like a breeze ruffling the pages of orchestral music. Everything was there and yet wasn't, impressions of colors, shapes, and voices where these beings stood, no solid form or true sound. Love was everything and nothing all at the same time for Kakashi, because he could not act on it. "It's nice to know things about people you spend time with."

Sasuke nodded and stood. Was Kakashi Sensei now just being polite? And if he was...why did it hurt so much? Was he...was this love? Did he love his sensei from afar and now that he doubted he could ever have him...was that why his heart felt like it was going to break into pieces?

Kakashi moved into the main room and smiled at Sasuke. "So, Sasuke? After the tour, would you like to do some read-through with me?"

Sasuke's heart stopped. Read-throughs...with Kakashi...hell yes! "You'll help me?" he asked stupidly trying not to jump up and down in place.

"Itachi, asked me to earlier today. He said you wouldn't mind."

Sasuke wasn't sure why that comment bothered him...it just kind of did. He thought Kakashi had offered because he wanted to, not because Itachi asked. "Oh, right...thank you," Sasuke said trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

"You know, when he said he couldn't think of anyone better you liked, he asked me," Kakashi leaned down and whispered in the boy's ear, "Of course, he beat me to asking the question. It would be an honor if you let me help you, Sasuke-kun. I like giving special attention to my star pupils. I just thought it would be strange to approach you in front of your peers. I wouldn't want them to get jealous." Kakashi smiled and pulled away as he walked into the kitchen, leaving Sasuke to ponder the meaning of his words.

Sasuke blushed and smiled. So Kakashi did notice him...but did he feel something more than what a teacher should feel for his student? God, Sasuke hoped so. Slowly, he followed Kakashi into the kitchen, glancing at both Itachi and Deidara trying to hide his blush. Sasuke couldn't stop his mind from wondering. Would Kakashi make the first move? Maybe kiss him? Sasuke pushed his tongue out to his lips, slowly wetting them, and trying to stop his brain from thinking about what his sensei tasted like and what his lips felt like.

Kakashi could see the happiness begin to filter into his student's eyes again. That made him extremely happy. It was possible he was happier than a teacher should be perhaps. Kakashi hated to admit it, but his student had found a place in his heart that had never been explored before, and the fact that his student was also his star pupil made him rife with wonder. What should he do? "Well, Sasuke," he said, breaking the silence between them, "Want to give me the grand tour now?"

"Sure," Sasuke said proud that he hadn't stumbled over his words, "It's not big though."

"Well that's fine, but it's nice to be able to picture a friend's face and where they go to sleep at night." Kakashi smiled, "It's kind of comforting to know all about someone." Kakashi looked forward as Itachi and Deidara were preoccupied with cleaning up, and ONLY cleaning, in the kitchen. "So why don't you save your room for last, Sasuke-kun, since it's the most important." Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke blushed again then nodded, "O-ok." Sasuke led Kakashi around the house, showing him the four small rooms that composed his Niisan's apartment. The man had a small bathroom, which both he and Sasuke had to share, an office, which Sasuke was NOT allowed in (he didn't know why), Itachi's bedroom, which was the biggest room, and the guest bedroom, which was currently Sasuke's.

"This is it, sensei," Sasuke said as they stood in the bland bedroom, that Itachi was letting him use, "That's the whole tour..."

"Wow, nice room Sasuke! Did you just move in?" Kakashi asked, still curious at the sparse decorations.

"No, I...I live with my Father," Sasuke replied his eyes darkening; "Itachi is just letting me stay here for a week. Then I have to go back." Sasuke placed his hand over the bandage that was covering his cheek. His week was almost up; in fact, he only had a couple more days. How was he supposed to practice for the play while living with his Father? But he had to keep up the front; Itachi wanted him to lie...even though he didn't want to any longer.

Kakashi then started to wonder. Why would he be staying with Itachi for a week? Why was Itachi always leaving faculty meeting early to go get him? Things didn't make sense. He supposed he shouldn't worry the boy though, so he smiled brightly and smoothed his hair down. "Well, what do you say we run some lines, Sasuke-kun?" he smiled, as if asking permission to enter the room.

Sasuke nodded and bent down, grabbing his book, "I only have one copy, sensei, what are you going to use?"

"I know the play by heart." He beamed putting his hand over his beating chest. "I'm a sucker for romance, but, Shh!" He raised a finger to his lips, "It's our little secret, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke smiled and opened his book, "Where should we start? Um, do you want to do it in here?"

Sasuke instantly felt his cheeks burn, "That wasn't what I meant...I-I meant do you want to run our lines in here?"

Kakashi chuckled a little, for someone with such a clear voice for acting, Sasuke seemed easily flustered in real life. It was terribly cute. "Sure, Sasuke. That way we can shut the door and we won't be distracted by anything."

Shut the door...shut the door. God, so many things could happen behind closed doors. Hopefully, they could do a scene where physical contact was necessary. Sasuke wasn't exactly sure why he was as horny as he was but he couldn't help it. He was in HIS room with Kakashi and the door was shut. There were just so many possibilities...and he'd thought about it so many times...that...that he really hoped something happened tonight. "So where should we start?" Sasuke asked swallowing hard, his heart pounding in his chest.

"Well, what scenes are you having the most trouble with? If we start with what is most difficult first, then you'll have more experience with it," Kakashi suggested, "Maybe we should do some blocking too. The steps may help you remember."

Kakashi smiled as he took a seat on the bed and patted the spot beside him for Sasuke to sit. "Here, this way we can look at the acts and see which is the hardest for you. Then we'll read through and block it out."

Sasuke seemed so eager and willing, like putty in his hands; to mold into something much bigger than himself. Sasuke could probably have a career in acting someday if he worked hard at it. Kakashi was sure to try to influence him as much as possible-- Even if it meant reading with him several nights a week. This heart went out to Sasuke, and so did his time.

Sasuke sat next to his sensei and opened his book. He needed to find a scene where Romeo and Juliet were close to one another. "What about Act 3...um scene 5?"

"Ah," Kakashi stated in understanding, "The morning balcony scene, I can understand why you'd have a problem here." He patted Sasuke's head as he smiled. "Here, let me get lower than you so it's a more accurate image, Sasuke-kun." Kakashi slowly made it down onto one knee, staring up at Sasuke sweetly. "Okay, start your lines Sasuke-kun. Try to make the facial expressions you think she'd make... you know gesture with your hands," Kakashi said, touching his heart, "Now... go!"

"Wilt thou be gone?" Sasuke asked as if he and Kakashi were speaking to one another...confessing their need and love for one another, not as if they were just acting, "It is not yet near day: It was the nightingale, and not the lark, that pierced the fearful hollow of thine ear; Nightly she sings on yon pomegranate-tree: Believe me, love, it was the nightingale."

Kakashi wore a look of desperation and pain, first tearing his gaze away from Sasuke's face, and then back in a loving wistful watch, "It was the lark, the herald of the morn." Kakashi leaned upwards, moving his hand to Sasuke's cheek, "No nightingale: look, love, what envious streaks." Kakashi moved to stand, pulling Sasuke up with him.

"Do lace the severing clouds in yonder east" he motioned around them, with his hand, only taking his gaze away from Sasuke for a moment. "Night's candles are burnt out, and jocund day stands tiptoe on the misty mountain tops." Kakashi moved both hands to cup Sasuke's face, leaning in dangerously close. He swallowed.

"I must be gone and live, or stay," he breathed lightly, "and die." He looked down at Sasuke, whose face was frozen with innocence. The face was staring back dangerously flirtatious eyes. Then for some reason, Sasuke shifted. It was an accident to be sure, but Kakashi's instincts beat him with a stick to move. He remained frozen, staring at Sasuke, cupping his face, "This is where they kiss, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke knew that. That was why he chose this scene. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he swallowed then placed his hands over Kakashi's. "I-I have to get it right," Sasuke whispered his breath coming out in uneven pants. He wasn't sure if he should push himself onto his sensei...he was pretty sure Juliet didn't do that but...did it matter?

"Yeah," Kakashi said in a whisper, "That's right." Kakashi's mind was reeling. Sasuke was his student, he was his sensei. He should be trusted not to put him in a position such as this. But this was just for the play right? This was the influence Sasuke needed to make things real? This was the cost of having your student rise to the top. This was the fee for letting Sasuke make his way to becoming something bigger than the rest of his class mates. Kakashi's head was spinning. He hated to admit it, but Sasuke's soft features, his feather soft hair, and pale flesh appealed to Kakashi in the most sinful ways. Surely a kiss couldn't hurt anything... it was for the sake of the theatre. The show must go on!

"You're okay with this? Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi whispered, so close he could nearly taste the sweetness of Sasuke's skin. His head screamed at him to back off, while another part, which hadn't been used in many years for anyone, pounded on, punching him to seal the distance between them. 'Why did you have to touch me like that?' Kakashi thought, 'The way you looked at me was bad enough. But your touch…is like temptation itself.' Kakashi cursed himself for being greedy, still holding the teen's face, the teen holding his hands. Sasuke. Holding his hands.

"Okay...I must be gone and live, or stay..." he sighed, "and Die." He quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, all of his fears melting with the contact. It took his mind the longest time to realize that his student, Sasuke, was not pulling away. This new found information caused his body temperature to increase, begging him without relent him to steal what he could in the kiss.

Sasuke melted into his sensei's hot mouth. It had tasted EXACTLY like he thought it would. And while he knew that this kiss was only meant to be brief, he couldn't pull away. Instead, he pushed himself closer and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, hoping the man wouldn't pull away from him. He felt his eyes slip shut and unexplainable warmth fill every ounce of his body.

'God... he tastes so good' Kakashi thought. To his surprise, he felt no desire to pull away. His heart was following Sasuke's orders, orders he had once not been affected by, and he could not help but obey. When he felt his student shudder against him and move his arms around his, an unexplainable thrill coursed through him. He chuckled into the kiss, "I don't think that's how they did it," and kissed Sasuke's bruised lips again softly.

Sasuke couldn't explain everything he was feeling. He held Kakashi closer, deepening the kiss in any way he could, holding the man close to him. No one had ever shown him such compassion before and Sasuke needed more it. He needed Kakashi. After kissing his sensei until he could no longer breathe, Sasuke pulled back slightly and panted for air. "Sen...sensei..."

"We could get in big trouble for this, Sasu-chan," Kakashi mumbled against Sasuke's lips, offering a light laugh against his mouth.

Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He shouldn't have done that...Kakashi could lose his job. "I-I'm sorry..."

"Hn, don't be sorry..." Kakashi ran a hand down Sasuke's cheek. "As long as no one knows... I wouldn't mind... if we practiced this scene more often, Sasu-chan."

Sasuke felt his cheeks burn again and he angled his face away from Kakashi. He'd never had a boyfriend before...were they even that? After all, it had just been a kiss...a kiss that to Sasuke meant the world. He wanted to do it again, to kiss and be kissed, to know that there was one person in the whole world who wanted him as much as he wanted them. But...did Kakashi feel that way? He tried to look at Kakashi but still found himself too embarrassed to do so.

"You're cute when you blush, Sasuke." The name rolled off his tongue in a delicate balance of curves and hard consonance. He moved his hand under Sasuke's chin, urging him to look him in the face. "Sasuke... I don't know how, but you've managed to burrow into my heart and, well... I don't care if you're young, if this is what you want, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want it too... I'll give it to you."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He'd dreamt about this and in his dream he had been so smooth with his answer but it was different in real life. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi and hugged him tightly. "Do you mean that, sensei?"

"As long as you don't mind keeping us on the down low until you're eighteen, Sasuke. I mean every word I have ever spoken to you," Kakashi smiled and leaned into the teen. He didn't know how it happened, nor did he care. He'd always had a soft place in his heart for Sasuke; he'd just never been sure what to do with it.

Sasuke nodded as he buried his face in Kakashi's warm neck, placing delicate kisses on it. "I-I feel so much for you," he whispered in between kisses, "And I won't ruin this...I won't tell anyone."

Kakashi smiled and drew him into his arms again, swollen heat against swollen heat. He murmured into the boy's hair, "Come, death, and welcome! Juliet wills it so. How is't, my soul? Let's talk; it is not day." Kakashi smiled against Sasuke's hair and forehead, planting a chaste kiss there in his love-drunk state. "If Juliet wills it so..." Kakashi moved his lips to his again," It will never be day again..."

Sasuke smiled and pulled his face back slightly so he could look Kakashi in his eyes. He gently placed his hand on the left side of Kakashi's face, "I wish but for the one thing I have: My bounty is as boundless as the sea, my love as deep; the more I give to thee, the more I have, for both are infinite."

Kakashi pulled into him until they were nose to nose, edging against each other intimately. "I too wish for one thing..." Kakashi trailed off, leaning in to kiss the teen again.

"What would that be, Kakashi-sensei?"

"You."

Sasuke smiled and kissed him again, but only lightly. "You do have me," Sasuke whispered against Kakashi's lips, "You always will."

"Should I ask for that in writing, my Sasu-chan?"

Sasuke let out a small laugh then shook his head, "You won't need it in writing as long as you promise me one thing."

"What's that, Sasuke?" Kakashi queried, curious as always.

"Promise you won't call me Sasu-chan...I hate it," Sasuke replied, "It makes me sound like I'm 5."

"Fine, fine..." Kakashi pleaded, moving in on the teen again, advancing on his supple mouth, "You know, Sasu- er, Sasuke-kun..." he smiled, admiring the soft features and sweet breath, "This is a lot like Romeo and Juliet."

************************************************

The rest of the night went by too quickly for Sasuke's liking. After finally finding out that his crush felt the exact same things he did, it seemed that hours turned to minutes. The next thing he and his sensei knew, it was close to midnight and Kakashi had to go home. Sasuke walked his gorgeous sensei to the door, his fingers intertwined with the older man's, then turned once they reached it.

"I guess...I'll see you tomorrow?" Sasuke said trying to be happy but he wasn't. He wanted to spend more time with his sensei.

"You will, for sure, Sasuke," he smiled sweetly, detecting the blush rising to Sasuke's cheeks. He them looked around the room, trying to detect anyone else in the room, before he pressed his lips to Sasuke's gently in the sweetest good night kiss possible.

Sasuke instantly looped his arms around Kakashi's neck, bringing him closer to the man and further into the kiss.

Kakashi pushed into the kiss for another moment, his mouth hungrily cleaning the recesses of Sasuke's pliant mouth and tongue. He pulled away slowly, his eyes closed, smiling, and planted a chaste kiss on Sasuke's forehead, before he murmured, "Good night, my Sasuke-kun" into the boy's raven hair, the small tufts tickling his exposed throat.

"Good night," Sasuke whispered wishing he didn't have to do this. He hugged Kakashi tightly once more before pulling back, "I'll see you tomorrow...be safe driving home."

"I promise I will," Kakashi whispered, "I've got something to keep in one piece for, now don't I?" He hugged the boy again, one last time, before he left, inhaling his sweet scent and the delicate touchable features. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, my Juliet." With that he pulled away, casting the teen a glance that grabbed by the heart and squeezed with all its might.

Sasuke watched Kakashi disappear into his car then pull out of the driveway before shutting the door. He turned to walk back to his bedroom, exalted that everything had turned out so well. He had Kakashi Sensei...and...It was absolutely amazing.

Itachi saw his brother wander around the house, more lost than usual. Deidara had left earlier and so he'd been left to his own devices. He couldn't imagine what Sasuke and Kakashi could have been doing behind Sasuke's bedroom door, but their long good bye seemed to hint to something much sweeter than just reading.

Sasuke walked towards his bedroom in a stupor. He was so happy...so warm, that he just wanted this feeling to last forever. However, this wonderful feeling also made him blind which forced him to walk straight into his brother.

"Niisan," Sasuke stuttered, "Sorry...I didn't see you."

Itachi chuckled, putting down the news paper he was reading. He patted a spot beside him on the couch gently. "So, how far did you guys get, Sasuke?"

Sasuke dropped down next to his brother, his smile hard to contain. "You were right...he liked me...the real me." Sasuke couldn't stop his smile as he looked at his brother, "I got my first kiss, tonight, niisan...my first real kiss."

Itachi grinned warmly, raising his arms to stretch. "Well, I was talking about the play... but that kiss sounds much more interesting, Otouto." Itachi patted the boy's hair lightly, smiling at him in acceptation. "How do you feel about it, Sasuke? Aren't you glad you stuck to being yourself, now?"

Sasuke nodded. "I-I really like him...he really is my Romeo." Sasuke knew the statement was childish but...it was how he felt. He was head over heels in love with his sensei, and they'd only spent one day together.

A warmth enveloped Itachi. He knew where the ambient bright glow came from. He was finally just happy that his brother had something in this world to think of other than going home to be beaten by their alcoholic father. As much as Itachi wanted to be everything for his brother, he knew the boy would search for other forms of love he couldn't give, so the least he could do was to help him along the way.

"I'm so happy to see you like this little brother. I'm going to have a key made for you so you can visit with Kakashi, just promise me you won't do anything too fast, okay? Take your time in love or you might trip and then the experience is painful. Just love and be loved." Itachi smiled as he gazed at his brother. "So," he queried, "Is he a good kisser? Ha ha!"

Sasuke blushed and instantly needed to change the subject, "A key, Niisan? For what?"

"A key for here, because I know father, and I know what he will say if you brought home anyone," Itachi stated flatly, "If you want to be with Kakashi, be here, or somewhere that he can't find you, Otouto." Itachi grimaced and clenched his fists, "I will not have father ruin this for you."

Sasuke nodded, "I won't. Besides, I still have to lie to Kakashi Sensei about my bruises...why would I bring him home where I know he'd figure it out?" Sasuke sighed and looked at his brother, "I wish Mother never died...I wish I hadn't killed her."

Itachi frowned harshly and pulled Sasuke into his arms. "Listen, little brother, you made mother more alive than she ever was with father." Itachi felt as if he was on the verge of tears. How could Sasuke think that way? "Mother was dead before you came," Itachi sniffled, still holding Sasuke fast to his chest, "Father took her for granted, he was mad that you made him see how much she was worth."

Itachi felt something on his face; it wasn't cry he decided. That was a lie. "You didn't kill mother, Sasuke..." He trailed off for a minute pulling his brother away for a minute to look at his face, "Don't ever think that you killed her. It was her time to go... the doctors said her heart could have given out any time... it just so happened to be the day you were born."

"Niisan," Sasuke whispered wiping the tears from his older brother's face, "You're crying." He should have known that talking about their mother would hurt Itachi more than it would him. He never met her, but Itachi had. And Itachi had lost her. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Itachi smiled. "It's okay," he let the boy touch his face, "I don't have to miss her often... you look so much like her. You have the same face," Itachi smiled. "Every time I see you I feel like I'm looking right at her. That is what makes me want to cry," he sniffled, lightening up a little. "But it's a happy cry; happy that she lives in you."

Sasuke hugged Itachi tightly. He didn't know what to say...or how to say it. He just wanted his brother to know that he loved him and that...he really hadn't meant to hurt him.

Itachi embraced his brother back, holding him like he used to when they were kids and Sasuke would crawl into his bed at night because of Fugaku's terrorizing. "She'd want you to be with Kakashi, he's a good guy." Itachi smiled and pulled out a little to see his brother's face. The face of his personal salvation.

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Yea?"

"Mhm," Itachi murmured, "She used to let me sun with her outside when father wasn't teaching me to be a mini-him," Itachi groaned," And she'd let me put my hands on her stomach; on you, and she'd tell what you'd look like, or what she'd think you'd look like. She made me promise to take good care of you, but I'd already made that promise to myself. Mom loved you so much," Itachi confessed," She'd want you to be with someone who cared about you as much as she did."

Sasuke nodded then hugged his brother once more, "I think Kakashi Sensei really cares for me." Sasuke let out a slight yawn then continued, "I don't think he'll hurt me."

"He won't," Itachi laughed, "With Kakashi, you could get away with murdering him and he'd still come crawling back. He's too sweet for his own good."

Sasuke smiled and briefly closed his eyes; his face still nestled warmly in his brother's neck. He didn't want to admit that he was tired...but he was. He just wanted to stay with Itachi for a couple more minutes.

Itachi could tell the teen was tired and so he snatched a blanket from behind them and wrapped it around them tightly, allowing his brother to sleep in his arms. Sleeping like this comforted them both, sharing in their mother's love and happiness. "I'm glad you finally have something you've always wanted, Otouto."

kakasasu_4ever: THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR STICKING WITH US! I know we haven't updated in such a loooooong time and...well, we just get so excited writing that we forget to post! *hides in corner* please dont hate us! Alright, so back to our story...YAY! KakaSasu GOODNESS! I hope you all liked the teeny bit of kakasasu we gave you and I promise that there will be LOTS more kakasasu yummyness! Special thanks to MAK...her Kakashi is sooooooo AWESOME! That's probably cuz she's AWESOME! But, I digress...as always, THANK YOU for reading and reviewing and please continue! We look forward to hearing your thoughts!

MAKandCHEESE:Okay-- Thank you all again for the hits, the ratings, and the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. Although sometimes- because I am a greedy fool- wishes that we'd get more...*sad eyes* I thought you all wanted to see Sasuke and Kakashi fucking in your sheets? I guess not. LOL-- oh, and last time, KS4E- my oneesan- tried to pull a fast one on me by giving me a shout out and not telling me. It was a dirty trick and so now-- I'm going to give her a shout out *ahem*; My Oneesan is one of the best friends I've ever had. If I could have a real sister instead of nine brothers-- I'd kill them all to have my oneesan - morbid no? But because I owe it to all you good people to write you tasty Kakasasu smut and Uchihacest I can't. All is ask my oneesan this... "'Neesan- adopt me???" Do you think she should? Comment and yell at her with your answer! XD

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	6. The Last Straw

"More passion in your pose, Shikamaru," Kakashi directed," For a monk about to perform illegal marriage rights you should have more passion!"

Kakashi had Sasuke's body pulled against him, molding his back into the perfect curve as he reached his hand out to Romeo-Lee. This was also a good way to get that much loved contact with the teen. "So you raise your arm like this, the one away from the audience, so they can see your pretty face, Sasuke-kun," he said allowing no one to know the meaning but the two lovers.

Lee eyed his drama teacher slightly. The man seemed to be more attentive to Sasuke than to any other actor in the room. And hadn't he said that Sasuke was the one who performed the best? Lee's eyes thinned. What was the man trying to do? Was there a reason Sasuke-kun always stayed behind in class? Why he was always the first one there? Did his Juliet have eyes for another? NO! No one could resist the performance he was giving. His Romeo was dead on! And he knew he was wooing Sasuke to date him. It was just that damn sensei-- All touching things that weren't his. Lee couldn't allow it any longer. With Sasuke's hand in his, he yanked the smaller teen to him, holding him tightly to his chest.

"Wow, good passion, Lee!" Kakashi exclaimed, but be a little more careful with the bride," Kakashi warned. He pulled Sasuke back into place, not holding him anymore, just lightly brushing against him, a small demure touch as if by accident, but completely on purpose. "Can I hear your lines again, Shikamaru?"

"You're all so troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled as he mentally went back to the beginning of his part.

Kakashi snickered, "Now if you used that attitude to speak we'd be perfect! Be yourself and the character!"

Shikamaru went through his lines again, they were dead on. Then Kakashi instructed Sasuke to move forward with a little push to his lower back.

*********************

The rest of the class flew by, each student performing their lines better...but still not great. The class bustled out of the room when the bell rang but Lee decided to wait for his precious Sasuke-kun. He watched his raven-haired beauty as he grabbed his books then approached him. "I'd like to walk you to class, Sasuke-kun! Please accept my invitation!"

"Sorry, Lee, I have to talk to Kakashi Sensei for a minute," Sasuke replied not looking the other boy in his eyes.

Lee tried to hold the devastation in and succeeded. He pushed a smile to his face then nodded, "Alright then Sasuke-kun, I'll see you tomorrow." Lee grasped Sasuke's face and kissed his face gently, "Parting is such sweet sorrow!" Lee smiled triumphantly as he exited the classroom. THAT WAS GOLD! There was NO WAY Sasuke-kun could turn him away.

Kakashi stalked over to the flustered Sasuke, who couldn't seem to stop rubbing his cheeks free of the kid's spit. He waited until everyone left before he turned Sasuke to face him, still laughing as Sasuke pouted. "He's really enthusiastic isn't he, Sasuke-kun? You should be proud that he's your co-star, ha ha."

Sasuke glared and rolled his eyes, "It's your fault."

Kakashi's mouth gaped as he shrugged his shoulders and look at himself in mock-distress. "You can't mean that, Sasuke!" he chuckled. He ruffled Sasuke's hair, and took the teen's hand leading him behind the stage curtain. "Hey," he announced, "At least Naruto isn't your Romeo, huh?"

Sasuke smiled and put his hands on Kakashi's cheeks. "Then I would have thought you hated me," he whispered as he smiled. He leaned up, even though he knew he shouldn't, and pressed his lips against Kakashi's.

Kakashi pressed his lips back against Sasuke's hungrily, smirking into the kiss as he dragged them farther back behind the curtains. "You know," Kakashi mused. "We can get in a lot of trouble if we get caught..." he laughed aloud, claiming Sasuke's lips again. "Good thing it's a 'if', Sasuke-kun." He moved to rest Sasuke's back against the cold wall, placing a hand beside Sasuke's head, bracing his body and his lips over Sasuke. He broke the kiss smiling like a fool."We're terrible, aren't we?" he joked.

Sasuke smiled and pulled Kakashi back to him. "I'm not the one taking advantage of a school boy," he teased before kissing Kakashi again.

Kakashi smirked against the pliant flesh, running a free hand from Sasuke's hip to his jaw, cupping it gently, turning Sasuke's head so he had a better leverage into the embrace of their lips."Am I really taking advantage of you?" He whispered wistfully against Sasuke's jaw for a moment, nuzzling his throat."Or..." he chuckled," Is it that you, Sasuke-kun, are hot for teacher, huh?"

Sasuke laughed and wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck. "I'm so hot for my sensei," he laughed into Kakashi's ear.

Kakashi pressed his body firmly against Sasuke's, holding him fast to the cold cement theatre wall. The heat was simply intoxicating as he moved his bracing hand to Sasuke's lower back, drawing him closer to his sensei."Oh, really?" Kakashi queried, laughter rising in his throat."And how hot is that exactly, Sasuke?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Sasuke teased, still laughing, "I-I have to go. Itachi's waiting for me..."

Kakashi smiled, releasing Sasuke from his ravenous grasp and playful advances. "Maybe we'll find out some other time? Now won't we?" He chuckled lightly in Sasuke's hair, only meaning well as he embraced the teen sweetly in a soft embrace."Are you going back to Itachi's tonight then? Or are you going back to your fathers?" Kakashi asked nonchalantly, just thankful for the contact with Sasuke.

"My Father's," Sasuke whispered his smile fading, "He asked that I come back."

Kakashi wondered why the teen suddenly seemed sad. Sasuke seemed to have completely changed in those few seconds and Kakashi couldn't help but hope he hadn't done something to upset the teen."What's wrong? You kind of got sad all of a sudden. Is everything okay?" He smiled, kissing Sasuke's forehead in an attempt to implant a small dose of happiness.

Sasuke forced himself to smile and kissed Kakashi again, "I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Kakashi smiled again once, before pressing one last meaningful kiss to Sasuke's lips. He let the teen out of his embrace and grinned happily."I'll see you soon, my Juliet."

Sasuke smiled and quickly left Kakashi, his heart pounding with a surge of love. He couldn't believe how happy Kakashi made him and couldn't wait until tomorrow. Tomorrow was another chance to recite the words of Shakespeare in front of the only one for him.

********************************************

"I just can't leave you here, Sasuke," Itachi hissed through his teeth. He wasn't frustrated with Sasuke, he was frustrated with himself. That he hadn't been able to find a way to keep Sasuke away from Fugaku. He'd had a whole week to do so, and sure, he'd gotten Sasuke to lighten up, but that wasn't the solution. It would all go down the drain from here. "I can't... I won't," He was coughing, nearly in tears. Still he hid them well from Sasuke. He didn't want to upset the teen more than he already had.

Sasuke looked at his brother and smiled. "It'll be alright, niisan. He beat me three times last week, he won't even touch me today," Sasuke replied as he grabbed his older brother's hand, "I'll be fine, I promise."

"How do you know?" The pressure of overwhelming sobbing was slapping him from side to side, and tearing down all his reserve. How could his brother be so brave in light of this situation? It should have been Sasuke who was crying, but the boy was comforting him instead. Some big brother he was setting this kind of example. "How do you know?" he repeated, choked cries in his voice this time.

"Niisan, please, don't be upset," Sasuke begged, "I know cause he never beats me too many times in a row. If he did, then he'd have to take me to the hospital and he said I'm not worth treatment." Sasuke offered his older brother another smiled, "Besides, I haven't seen him in a week. He'll just boss me around, you know the normal stuff."

Itachi wiped his eyes. "You're sure?" he coughed, "You're sure you'll be okay?" There had been so many times Itachi had promised to protect Sasuke and fell through on his promise. It would kill him to be telling a lie this time-again- the millionth time. His little brother was the most precious person in the world to him. All he had left. All he had left of a lot of things; including his sanity.

Sasuke nodded pulling Itachi's forehead to his lips and kissing it gently, "I promise. Besides, I have my cell phone. I'll call you if something starts. You know I will." Sasuke released his brother and smiled, "Niisan, you shouldn't worry so much. You'll get wrinkles."

Itachi tried to smile for his brother's sake, kissing his forehead back with the same volume of love and fear. "I know. Just promise me..." he paused, "Just promise me you'll call. Even if he's just being loud or something...promise?" Itachi grabbed his hand one last time staring deep into his eyes with that serious look he used when he really meant what he was saying. It was rarely used for anyone else besides Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "I promise, Itachi. Really. You don't have anything to worry about. Besides, today's your big date with Deidara. You should be getting ready for that, not worrying about me."

Itachi stiffened, "Sasuke, Dei, yeah, he's my boyfriend..." Itachi paused making sure Sasuke understood him exactly, "You. You are my little brother. You're more important than anything. Don't you dare forget that," Itachi warned him and hugged him close again and set his chin on Sasuke's shoulder. He pulled back and kissed Sasuke's forehead again. "Remember to call me, be careful, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled as he opened the door and got out, "Have a good time on your date, Niisan!"

"I'll try! You be safe, Sasuke!" Itachi shouted, trying to be happy. "I love you," he muttered to himself waiting until Sasuke was inside the house, and waited to see if he might come back because he changed his mind. He didn't. As Itachi pulled out of the drive way, he was completely destroyed and a few blocks down the road he pulled over, and sat in his car, just crying. He couldn't be there for Sasuke all the time and it was killing him.

He couldn't save his little brother every time and it was killing him.

He couldn't bring himself to stop his self hating for being Fugaku's son, for getting the 'special' treatment while Sasuke suffered for something he didn't even do and it was killing him.

He hated the thought of losing Sasuke forever. That-, that would kill him.

****

Sasuke walked into the house smiling. He had had such an amazing day at school that being in this house couldn't harm him. He looked around the living room and saw that his Father wasn't there. Breathing a small sigh of relief, Sasuke continued his way through the house up the stairs and towards his room. He reached his room and was able to shut the door quietly without alerting his father he was home. Sasuke threw his bag down on the floor and climbed into bed. It was only four in the afternoon but Sasuke was exhausted. He figured his father wasn't home and that he'd gone out for dinner, so there was no real reason for him to be awake. Taking a moment to look at the ceiling, Sasuke smiled.

"Mother…it's me," Sasuke whispered to no one in particular, "I had the best day today…and…I thought you'd like to hear about it…"

Sasuke ended up talking quietly to his dead mother for about 45 minutes, detailing everything he'd done in the past week and how things with Kakashi were going. He then changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed, thoughts of Kakashi wooing him to sleep.

****

Fugaku stormed up the stairs loudly. It was now 11 and he'd gone out with some of the guys from work. He knew that Sasuke would be home, he'd made it clear to Itachi to have the waste home by that date and Itachi never let Fugaku down. But, it was at the bar that he learned Sasuke had been in a play…and was cast as a girl. No son of his would EVER be in a play, let alone play a girl. That disgusting thing that stole his wife ruined his and his son's life, was going to pay. Fugaku stormed into Sasuke's room letting the door slam into the wall.

"Father," Sasuke said meekly as the man stomped over to him, "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Fugaku hissed as he pulled Sasuke into the hallway by his hair, "You a homo, boy?"

Sasuke felt his heart begin to pound. He shook his head adamantly, "No, Father, I'm…"

"But you're playing a girl in the school play! A play," Fugaku growled as punched him in the face, "A play that EVERYONE will see! Do you want to ruin my reputation!?!"

"N-no Father I…" Sasuke tried but Fugaku silenced him with a hit to the jaw.

"You moron!" he screamed, "I knew I should have killed you the day you were born!" He grabbed Sasuke by his hair and threw him roughly into the wall parallel to where they were.

Sasuke ricocheted off of the wall, his forehead smacking into a picture of Itachi. He had been so stupid. Of course his Father would beat him…he hated him. Sasuke turned in enough time to duck from the punch Fugaku had thrown but didn't dodge the other fist that connected harshly with his stomach. Sasuke bent over and Fugaku kicked him backwards, forcing him to fall down a couple stairs.

"No fucking son of mine is gonna play a woman!" Fugaku roared as he kicked Sasuke down the rest of them. Sasuke smacked every step with such force, that he knew he'd have bruises. He'd landed on his back on the landing and was getting up but was met with another punch forcing him back down.

"You pathetic piece of shit!" Fugaku roared as he lifted Sasuke by his hair and then slammed his head into the large ball at the end of the railing, "You won't be in that play, you got me?"

Sasuke felt blood fill his mouth as he met with the railing. "Father…please!" he begged unsure what else to do.

Fugaku snorted and pushed Sasuke to the ground. He kicked Sasuke mercilessly in his stomach, making sure the young man stayed on the ground. "You," kick, "will," kick, "not," kick, "play," kick, "a," kick, "woman!"

Sasuke cried and felt his body bruise with his father's very hard kicks. "Fa-ahh!" Sasuke tried but his Father didn't stop. He continued kicking him, repeating the same phrase until Sasuke couldn't move because of the pain. Sasuke whimpered his tears forming a puddle around his head. He heard his father laugh forcing him to look up at him.

"Look at you, you pathetic faggot," he chortled as he grabbed the house phone, "You look so disgustingly pathetic…let's have Itachi see you now. I'll show him that this is the real you, then once you turn eighteen…you can't ruin our lives any longer." Fugaku dialed Itachi's cell phone and glanced down at Sasuke waiting for his real son to answer the phone.

********************************

Itachi's day had gone fairly well after dropping Sasuke off at their father's house. Apparently the man hadn't been home when Sasuke arrived and that was a true blessing. Sasuke had called Itachi two hours earlier to chat and to reassure that he was in every way perfect and fine and no harm had come to him. He said good-night to Itachi and said he would look forward to their visit at his apartment tomorrow. Itachi had gone on his BIG date with Deidara and they had a blast.

The two had shared a meal and seen a movie; it was a horror movie and so Deidara had been attached to Itachi's arm throughout, which was nice. It was good to feel needed like that. To have contact with another person who cared about you.

When they'd got back to Itachi's apartment, after he'd taken Sasuke's 'safe' call, Deidara had managed to convince Itachi to have a little fun, to let lose. Deidara knew he was worried about Sasuke and so he took it upon himself to make Itachi stop worrying for a few hours.

Their fun had lead from one thing to another and they'd ended up in the bedroom. For two hours. With paint brushes and chocolate. There is nothing left to say about the situation. It seemed everything was going well. Extremely well-- Too well.

After Deidara's private painting lesson they had fallen asleep in Itachi's bed, cuddled up in the warmth of each other. That was when he began to dream.

It was not a horrible dream, but not a good one either. He found himself running through a heavy misty fog, everything light had gone out and he thought for sure he'd be surrounded by complete darkness. He was wrong. A light sprang at him, a light so bright he could not see. He was blind. That was until he felt someone touch his arm, a heavy presence of warmth and care washed over him and he opened his eyes.

It felt like he had just opened them for the first time. Itachi had grown tall. When he's standing just in front of her they can't meet each other's eyes without her looking up and him looking down. He used to look up at her. Her long tendril of black hair flowing as if they are a part of the atmosphere themselves. Old and watery like tears from a forget sea. He hands are pale-just like his. The bones. The frame. The eyes. They are all shared by the by the two people he loves the most. Itachi hadn't dreamt about his mother since the day she died. The last dream she came to him, clad in blood, telling him to watch over his brother; and that no harm should come to him. That she loved them both, more than her own life. Now she was here again, dressed in her pale pink yukata, like all the days Itachi remembered from his childhood.

"Mother?" He asked.

The eyes were sad and happy in the same moment. Itachi wanted to cry. He wanted to touch her, but that was not what they are here for. His dream then takes a more sinister turn.

"Itachi. It's Sasuke he's in trouble. Go to him." Was all she said before he is awoken by the ring of a telephone.

Sasuke's ring; the long drawn out wail of a bell, signaling his echoing screams and their mother's discourse.

"Itachi," Fugaku laughed as he kicked Sasuke once more for sport, "I have something I need to show you."

Itachi instantly knew something was up. His mother would not have come to him for nothing.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice bellowing into the receiver, waking Deidara.

"It's something you need to see. Why don't you come over, my son?"

"I'll be there in ten minutes," He replied, still disturbed by this dream. Itachi knew something had gone terribly wrong. He just had to know if Sasuke was alright. Or maybe he was just worrying too much. Either way, Itachi was dying to know. "Would you please put Sasuke on the phone father, I need to ask him something about his schedule tomorrow. It is of the utmost importance."

"Itachi," his father replied, "Don't concern yourself with that right now. I'll see you in ten." And with that Fugaku hung up the phone.

"Bastard!" Itachi yelled, rousing from the bed in an instant and shuffling to put some clothing on as fast as he could. Sasuke was in trouble. There had been a reason for his mother's warning. He should have known better to leave Sasuke there! As Itachi mentally attacked himself, Deidara sat up and attempted to ask Itachi what was wrong. The only thing he got out of him was "I'm so fucking stupid."

Deidara watched as Itachi left in a helter-skelter, Itachi pleading that he stay there in case he came home with injuries on himself or someone else. Itachi ran faster than Deidara had ever seen Itachi run before. Deidara waited by the phone and hoped to whatever god was true that everything would be alright.

God wasn't listening to any prayers that night.

MAKandCHEESE: WELL-- I certainly got those reviews! I am sooo happy! *Squeaks!* So I know a lot of people are like Itachi is weird- and some people like it and don't like it- but I am warning you. He is about to become very, very, violent! But, anywhos. I am so glad for the repsonse- you made me all sooo happy! Happy thanks giving everyone! This year I am thankful for my oneesan- and all my adopted family. Even my crazy aniki-- . So please- spread the love this thanks giving! Please review-- it makes me happy- it also makes Kakashi and Sasuke horny if thats any kind of encouragement!

kakasasu_4ever: Alright! First off, I would like to say HAPPY THANKSGIVING READERS!! Our little gift to you! So, this chapter...kind of sad and ended on an evil cliffie! But I promise, if you all give such wonderful reviews like you did for the last one...we will post the next chapter just as quickly! So, do you think Itachi will make it in time? Will Sasuke be ok? And...will Kakashi ever find out? Hmm, so many questions so little time. Thank you again to EVERYONE who reads this and a DOUBLE thanks to all those who read and review! So please keep reading and reviewing, hopefully you guys are loving it as much as we are writing it!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and kakasasu_4ever


	7. First Encounter

When Itachi arrived at his father's home he replicated his actions from the last time Sasuke had been beaten. Parking abruptly and skipping over several steps to get to his brother as quickly as possible. When he entered the house he instantly felt a shock course through him, like a chill guiding him. "Otouto!" he shouted, completely unprepared for what he was about to see. It was the worst it had ever been.

Fugaku cut in front of Itachi stopping him from making it to Sasuke's side. "You need to see, son, that he is pathetic and was the one that should have died that day, not your mother."

Itachi was catatonic. There was more blood on the floor than he had ever seen in his entire life. Even the day his mother bled out on the operating table. There was Sasuke, surrounded by what looked like his own bloody fluids. His father had never done this before.

"Father..." he gaped for air. "Father, you went too far this time..." he confessed, trying to move past Fugaku to get to Sasuke- or whatever was left of him.

Fugaku grabbed Itachi's shoulders roughly, "I didn't do this, Itachi, he did. You need to be a man. It's survival of the fittest and he was never supposed to survive this far. You have to let nature take its course, Itachi." Fugaku glanced back at Sasuke, "He was never good enough to be Uchiha like you and I."

Itachi ripped himself away from his father, pushing past him. "Father... you could have killed him this time," Itachi glared at his father, desperation that mirrored his worried mother reflected in his unmoving eyes. "I don't care if he's good enough or not," Itachi spat," You beating someone to a pulp isn't nature's course." Itachi stepped past him, avoiding as much blood as possible, his eyes looking everywhere at once, but mostly at Sasuke. "Killing him won't bring her back, father."

Fugaku yanked Itachi backwards pushing him roughly into the other room. He didn't want to hurt Itachi, Itachi was his pride and joy, he just didn't want him to see that pathetic thing in there die. He didn't want to taint his perfect son, "You listen to me, Itachi, and you listen well. That...that...thing has never brought any good for you or I and it's about time it paid for what it's taken. I know you're mother cannot come back but that thing needs to be sent to hell for its sins...for killing and this is the best way to do it. To let it bleed to death just like your mother did."

A tingling Itachi's fingers over powered him like they were going to explode. His breathing started shaking and his mind started to rush into overdrive. "Father," Itachi gritted out, standing back up to make his way over to Sasuke for the third time. He hated to admit it but it looked as if he wasn't breathing. A part of him died at that moment. "If you let him die you're just as wrong as you say he is."

"Itachi, if you touch him, I'll never let you see him again, you hear me? He's still underage and I'm his guardian, I can get a restraining order against you. Please don't make me do that," Fugaku threatened, "I wish you could see the trash he is."

"You expect me to let him die!?" Itachi screamed back in his father's face, "You'll go to prison if he dies, you realize that? Then your business, your house, me... everything will be gone." Itachi stared at him. "Does that mean anything to you father?"

Fugaku sighed looking at his son. "Itachi, I won't go to jail. Sasuke fell, I tried to save him but...it didn't work," he lied as if he were telling the story to a police officer, "I just wish there was something more I could have done."

"Nii..." Sasuke whispered. He could hear Itachi but he couldn't see him.

"Not when I tell them you just stood here and let him bleed out like some kind of fucking animal!" Itachi yelled. He was angrier than he had ever been in his entire life. Anger was just a transformation of depression and sadness into something one can use against others. Itachi felt a pang in his chest, as he paused, his heart stopping; he had just heard his Otouto speak. "Sasuke?" he called turning in his direction.

Sasuke tried to move but everything was kind of tingly, "Niisan," he whispered, "Wh-where...are you?"

Fugaku walked over to Itachi once again stopping him from reaching Sasuke, "I don't want to do this but you leave me no choice. Get out of my house, Itachi, now."

Itachi cast his father a murderous glare. "Keep your fucking hands off me," he cussed, pushing his father out of the way, "If you let me take him to a fucking hospital I'll forget this ever happened. Now let me through father, you know this is what you have to do."

Fugaku sighed then moved away from the two boys. "Fine, but I want him back tonight Itachi, you got that? Tonight."

Sasuke still couldn't see his brother. "Niisan..."

"No," Itachi said flatly, "You need to have some space; I'll bring him back tomorrow. He'll need someone to watch him and I know you're not up to the job." Itachi swallowed as he knelt down beside Sasuke. He could feel tears welling up. He refused to cry yet. Not yet. "Sasuke? Can you hear me?" Itachi asked, lifting the teen into his arms, covering himself in blood.

"Itachi," Sasuke cried once he felt his brother's arms wrap around him protectively, "Everything hurts..."

Fugaku growled in anger, "He isn't worth the hospital bills and I'm not paying them."

"I know, Otouto, just try to relax okay? Everything is all over," Itachi rose to his feet, the teen in his hands, lying limp like a broken rag doll. As Itachi walked past his father he glared, "I'll pay them." He walked away, towards the threshold of the large wooden door and turned around as he was about to leave. "If you ever take it this far again," Itachi spat," I'll tell everyone what is going on here." He then walked out the door, racing to his car as fast as possible without disturbing Sasuke.

Sasuke closed his eyes tears dripping from them, "I...ruined your...date, I'm sorry..."

"No-no, Sasuke..." Itachi petted him as he slumped him into the passenger seat, like he had done only a short time ago, "I finished my date... a long time ago. It's very late at night right now." Itachi explained in small words as to not over work his Otouto. "I'm taking you to a doctor Sasuke... I'm sorry. I am so sorry," he began to bawl as he shut the passenger side door.

Sasuke waited until his brother climbed into the car before he pushed his bloodied right hand to hold his brother's, "Niisan…it's not…your fault…promise."

Itachi leaned forward and rested his head against the steering wheel, one of his hands that

Sasuke hadn't been holding was cupped around his face as he sobbed into his own hand. He'd let Sasuke get hurt again, more than he'd ever been hurt before. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to not expect his father to pull something like this. "It is, Sasuke...I...I" He cried," I left you h-here!"

Sasuke blinked slowly, trying to ignore the blood that trickled down his face. "Because I...I told you to," Sasuke said as he squeezed Itachi's hand as much as he could, "...Niisan...it's not your...fault."

Itachi turned around in his seat, facing Sasuke, looking at the bloodied face and clothing. It looked like the bleeding had been coming from his head, which wasn't the greatest news. At least Sasuke was alive."Sasuke, I'm sorry I couldn't get here faster..." He mumbled pulling Sasuke into his arms gently, so he didn't hurt him." I love you so much, Otouto," he sobbed," I want you to be safe... I'm going to find a way to fix all this." He confessed, hoping this wouldn't be another false promise. It would kill him if he failed his brother again. If he failed it might have even killed Sasuke. "I'm taking you to the hospital, Sasuke... It's all over now... if the doctor's ask- if t-the d-doc-t-tors as-k..." He hated asking Sasuke to lie." You- you... f-ell..." He could hardly bring himself to say it.

Sasuke nodded. "I-I know, niisan. I'm a clumsy kid...I'm always to blame. Don't...don't be sad...niisan...please?"

"No, you're not, Sasuke..." Itachi trailed off cupping Sasuke's face; he brought his lips to Sasuke's bloody cheek and pressed a soft kiss to let him know that he really meant what he had said." Your fathers a fucking murderous bastard is why." he spat at the name, he instantly recalled his mother, glowing in her eternal night lights, the dream in which her concern had not shadowed her happiness for her sons... Sasuke's face looked so much like hers now." Mother told me you were in trouble, Sasuke... that's how I got here so fast... she told me you were in trouble," A lone tear slipped down his cheek as he stared at Sasuke, still seeing his mother in his eyes. How could Fugaku kill the closest thing he had to what he desired? Itachi was sure he'd never know... and he'd never ask.

Sasuke smiled at his brother as he struggled to keep conscious. The car was spinning...Itachi was spinning. "Mother..." he whispered as he closed his eyes to make the car stop moving, "I...I wish I could have seen her...too..."

Itachi could tell Sasuke, although he seemed happy to hear about his mother, was losing control of his body."Sasuke," Itachi grasped his arm," I know I've said this before," he sobbed, wiping some of the tears away from his eyes and blood away from Sasuke's face, "You need to stay awake... you probably have a concussion this time."

Sasuke opened his eyes and felt his body sway slightly. "I'm ok...niisan," he whispered as he leaned forward and placed his head on Itachi, "Just...just tired..."

"You're not, Sasuke," Itachi informed him. He pushed Sasuke's seat back enough for the boy to rest his head, hoping that he'd be more comfortable. He hated that Sasuke had to go through all of that just a few minutes ago, and so he owed Sasuke any comfort he could offer."Here, lay back okay? Just stay awake, Otouto..."

Sasuke wanted to do as his brother asked but his head hurt so badly. "Tell me about...about Mother...niisan..." he whispered as he grabbed his brother's hand and held it tightly between his own, "Please?"

Sasuke was giving him that look again, the same one he'd witnessed on a completely different face less than an hour ago. How could he refuse his brother anything about his mother? He had to oblige." As long as you promise to stay awake..." he pulled the throttle and squeezed Sasuke's hand back as he pulled out of the driveway.

Sasuke felt the car jerk forward and made sure to hold Itachi's hand tightly. "I promise," Sasuke whispered as he pushed his face to Itachi's hand. He needed comfort, he needed it so bad, and he didn't know how else to get it. He knew he couldn't call Kakashi and have him come hold him. And Itachi certainly couldn't either. Maybe...maybe he was being too clingy.

As Itachi bolted down the old road, rushing to the nearest hospital, while steering with one hand. Sasuke's had claimed the other and Itachi had let him have it. Anything Sasuke wanted would be made his; Itachi made that promise to himself. Then he remembered Sasuke's request." Mother used to love baking did you know, Sasuke?" Itachi queried wondering if he'd told him this particular story before.

"Once," he swallowed, feeling more blood rubbing into his hand through Sasuke's skin," she let me bake cookies with her... and I got the bright idea to drop the flour everywhere..." he laughed," But mother- she- she didn't even get mad." Itachi laughed a little, smiling at Sasuke for a moment." She played in it with me and she said that as long as I never told father... we could have flour baths any time I wanted."

Sasuke held Itachi's hand tightly. He longed to be loved by his parents...to be that kid, whose Father came to everything he did, whose mother cared about him and worried constantly. He wanted the parents he always heard his peers talk about. If only they knew what it was like to have an abusive father and a mother you never knew. "I-I miss her, niisan," Sasuke whispered tears running down his face and onto his brother's hand, "I-I wish I-I could m-meet her."

Itachi's eyes dipped at the admission. Of course his brother missed her and no matter how much Itachi wanted to he'd never be able to reunited them, although he's give his own life to bring her back- just for Sasuke. Itachi tried to cheer up. His mother was with Sasuke. How else would she have warned him? "She misses you too, Sasuke... she's never away from you... she's a part of you, more than even I am. When I look at you I see so much of her in you it almost feels like she's still alive. Right here, right now... giving father the scolding of his life." Itachi laughed, trying to cheer Sasuke, offering his hand another squeeze.

"She yelled at him?" Sasuke asked a small smile tugging at his lips. He would love to see someone yell at his father...tell him he was wrong. Sasuke wished, in that moment more than any other, that his mother was alive. She wouldn't have let this happen to him...would she?

"Yep," Itachi said cheerily, trying to lift the Mood for the last few minutes of the ride," Mom used to like to read me bed time stories, and father said that they weren't good for me, that I had to toughen up and be a man... then mother asked him how he knew what it was like," Itachi giggled, jutting their joined hands, making sure Sasuke was still awake," to be a man!" he exclaimed.

Sasuke smiled. He longed for the memories his niisan had but he supposed he was glad Itachi could have those special memories. Suddenly, his head began to pound louder, his body ache and burn, "Niisa-ahh-n," Sasuke whispered as he clutched Itachi's hand tightly, hoping it would help with the pain, "A-are we close? It-ahhh-hurts."

"Otouto?" Itachi asked, the worry returning to his hollow voice." Are you okay? What hurts?" He was asking a million questions to himself in those hard moments, waiting for Sasuke to answer as he clenched his hand tightly. He could make out the hospital's emergency side as they pulled up the road, although they did not easy his worrying." We're almost there... what is hurting most, Sasuke?" He asked, panicking and shaken, hoping he hadn't been taking too long; or if he had been too late all along.

"My head," Sasuke whispered, "It...it hurts...Niisan what's wrong...with me?"

Itachi's heart throttled against his chest as he swerved into the emergency drive. "I- I don't know, Otouto... we're going to fix you right up... don't worry, just stay awake... stay with me. Tell me what you're going to tell mother when you meet her?" It was the only question he could think that would keep Sasuke awake. He pulled Sasuke out of the seat as soon as he had parked and rushed him into the hospital hoping to god his little brother wouldn't die, right there, right then, in his arms... like his mother

Sasuke gripped at Itachi's shirt loosely. "I-I'm going to tell her...that I love her," Sasuke whispered, "That...I-I missed her. 'tachi, can I meet her now?"

Itachi nearly stopped for a moment, his heart skipping and lunging into his throat. His eyes fell on Sasuke, dripping with remorse and fear. "Not today, Sasuke... not yet..." He murmured into the boy's hair as he approached the front desk." You're not going to leave me today, okay?"

"Itachi..." Sasuke whispered his eyes closing on their own accord, "I-I want to m-meet her."

Itachi's eyes bolted open as he shook Sasuke's face, his eyes still dripping wet and red in color. Not rage but inner turmoil stealing his smile away and replacing it with a murky frown." You will someday but not today, Sasuke... you have to introduce her to Kakashi right? So just wait... hang in there," Itachi encouraged while rubbing Sasuke's cheek, yelling to the woman behind the kiosk, who was so stunned at the sight of all the blood she froze.

"Um, can I help you sir?" the blonde haired nurse asked as she stood up and looked at both boys.

"Yes!" he yelled not meaning to scare the woman, but probably accomplishing it in ten different manners." My little brother... he... he fell down the stairs and his head... it's bleeding and I can't get it to stop!" He was crying now, rocking Sasuke back and forth like a baby, trying to sooth him and keep him awake at the same time.

The nurse nodded, "Ok, sir, I need you to calm down. Now, I just need you to fill out this form and then I'll see if there's a doctor who can help your brother." She slid a paper towards Itachi with a pen.

"He needs help right now! He almost died on the way here!" Itachi cried at the woman. "At least let me lay him down in a room somewhere... he can't hold his own head up." Itachi explained, hoping the woman had that much sympathy. He read her name tag," Please, Miss Tsunade... please..?"

Tsunade sighed, "I promise I'll help you, dear, but you have to fill out the form. I don't think your brother is dying from a fall down the stairs. And, if you must, you can lay him across the seats..."

"Thanks... I guess..." he mumbled, still dissatisfied. But it wasn't like the woman could do anything else. He went over to the seats and propped Sasuke up in his lap, resting Sasuke's abused head against his shoulder as he filled out the forms. God he wished his mother had been alive. She would have been able to keep calm. To calm him as well.

Sasuke didn't understand why they were sitting in the waiting room. His head hurt so badly, "Niisan...my head..."

"I know Sasuke... I know..." He patted the boys head, feeling for the gash at the same as he was trying to comfort him and fill out the medical forms." They're getting a doctor right now, just relax okay?"

Tsunade walked over to Itachi as she threw her doctor's coat on, "Can you carry him, sir?"

Itachi was stunned. He thought that the woman didn't care at all. He thought they could be waiting for hours before anything happened. "Of course," he stated as he lifted Sasuke into his arms, following behind the woman. "Here we go, Sasuke... it's all done now. The doctor will fix you right up."

"It'll just be right over there," Tsunade said as she pointed towards an operating table. Seeing the distress in older boy's eyes she smiled gently as he lied Sasuke down on the bed, "Don't worry, hun, he just seems a little banged up. I'm going to need you to sit out there alright?"

"Y-you mean I can't stay with him... even in the same room?" He asked quietly, terrified of leaving Sasuke's side. He knew there wasn't anything more that could happen to Sasuke, but for his own Heart's sake he just hoped she'd let him stay in the room." I'll stay out of the way... I just- just, I can't leave him alone like this while he's confused."

"I know you're worried but there isn't enough room for you, my nurse, me, and our equipment. I'm sorry but all you have to do is wait outside..."

Sasuke reached for Itachi slightly, "Niisan..." He didn't want to be left alone.

Itachi grasped the woman's hand gently, looking her directly in the eyes," Please... even just let me stand in the threshold of the door so he knows I'm here...? Please? I'm all he has right now..." Itachi looked at his feet, tear drops slipping from his eyes to dash around his feet, expressing the emotion he'd been suppressing during the whole way to the hospital.

"Honey, he'll be fine. Please go wait out in the hallway. There's a chair out there. The longer you wait, the longer it'll take me to help your brother," Tsunade replied as she ushered Itachi to the door, "Just sit out here and relax, ok?"

Sasuke watched as Itachi was led away. He...he didn't want to be alone, he was scared. "N-niisan," he whispered tears dripping down his face. Everything hurt so badly and he just wanted the only comfort he had.

Itachi peeked around the door, "It's okay Sasuke... It's alright, I'm right here..." he called to his brother as Tsunade tried to make him leave the room. "Look at him... please, he's scared... If he asks for me, please just let me stand in the door to talk to him while you're working please..." Itachi begged," He's not used to being alone like this, he's just a kid." His tears started washing his face of anything else, as he sat down, his face clenched in his hands.

Tsunade shut the door, her heart sinking slightly. She walked over to Sasuke and petted his hair, "You're going to be ok, now. I'll take care of you."

Itachi sat outside the room, his body weighed down and drenched in his own despair. Sasuke wasn't used to being alone like that, and the thing he probably wanted most of all in that moment was the only person he had left; his brother. But, the nurse had insisted he leave, killing a small piece inside of Itachi. All these small pieces were slowly adding up into a bigger hole, that he might soon not be able to fill. What would his mother have done in this situation? She would have been calm; in fact, this never would have happened if his mother hadn't bled out all those years ago. But it had, and he had a promise to keep. He had promised her he'd take care of Sasuke; but he hated to admit he was doing a lousy job of it. His mother, with her dark hair, gentle touch could have melted the heart of anyone... including their father. But, that was not the case. The promise he had made was now going to be upheld above everything else, anything else. Sasuke was his little brother and he was determined to show him that life was about sitting in gardens and soaking in sun, having fun with friends and trying new things; not being beaten every third night of your life. It was about making your life a garden and planting your own seeds of hope and prosperity. Itachi's mother once had a beautiful and luscious garden filled with muted grays and pastels. The taste of the sweetest leaves that grew around a mound of brush and twine. What could become of such temptation? He had remembered this place better than any over the short years of his childhood. This was where he made his promise. Only days before he had lost his mother to a sea of blood.

***

"Mother, are your hydrangea buds open yet? I want to pick some to decorate my Otouto's room before he is born," Itachi confessed, a slight blush casting over his mouth as he bathed in the sun with his very pregnant mother Mikoto. He was embarrassed to admit he was excited, due to his father's instruction and constant mental abuse.

Mikoto looked down at her son and shook her head gently, her dark hair swaying, "Not yet, my darling, but soon. However, there are some nice sunflowers you can pick for your baby brother's room. Would you like to pick those?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed, his childhood voice caught in his throat offering nature the high squeak of innocence. His mother, so soft and white. She had eyes and hair of coal, as black as the stray passing by. Her lips were those of a doll. Velvety red rose petals. But it wasn't the roses she fancied. Her pregnant belly and the small body of Itachi were her most prized flowers. Her children; born and unborn.

Mikoto beamed and grasped Itachi's tiny hand, "C'mon, Itachi-kun, let's go! Oh, honey, you know what else we could put in Sasuke's room? Something you can help mommy pick out?" Mikoto bent down, as much as her large stomach would allow and smiled brightly at her older son, brushing her fingers through his hair.

Itachi mimicked her, running his hands through his mother's hair, then rubbing about her clothed stomach where his brother was growing and preparing to come out any time now." Oh, yeah! What is it mommy?" He asked, excited and joyful, offering a bright smile to his mother. He felt so proud with her leading him and paying attention, letting him share his baby brother with her.

"What do you say we go to the store and buy your otouto the nicest stuffed animal there, hmm?" she offered, leading her precious Itachi to the gate of her large garden, "You can even give it a name, so Sasuke-kun will know what to call it. And we'll use Father's credit card!"

"Really? You'll let me?" Itachi was surprised, it was such a big job to him, doing things his little brother would depend on. But nonetheless he followed his mother, terribly excited and wearing a ridiculous smile all the way to the store." Do you think Sasuke-kun will like me mother?" he asked. He was curious. He wanted to make sure his mother was right. Completely right.

"Oh, Itachi! He will love you! He'll probably love you even more than he'll love me," she exclaimed as she led Itachi to the toy section, "You know, you're going to have a really big job when Sasuke-kun comes! But don't fret, my darling, I know you'll do it really well..."

"But- but, what if I can't, mommy?" He looked at his feet, disappointed in himself." Father said that I wouldn't have time... that I have to focus on my studies." Itachi felt like crying but he didn't, he reserved his tears, trying to prove how strong he was in front of his mother and baby brother.

Mikoto cupped Itachi's little face and kissed the tip of his nose gently, "You don't worry about Father, ok? I'll take care of him. You just worry about being the best big brother you can be ok? And don't worry about Sasuke-kun; he'll be the sunshine in both our lives. You'll see! It's so much fun having a baby around, Itachi!" Mikoto kissed Itachi's forehead, "But I want you to know that Sasuke-kun won't ever take your place in my heart. My heart will always belong to both of you, ok? Never doubt how much Mommy loves her babies."

"I know mommy..." he blushed after his mother kissed him and reassured him of his position of the household. He wouldn't mind if Sasuke got all the attention, as long as he got to be with Sasuke. He didn't know why but he felt a hurt in his chest when he thought about his brother. The ache was a good ache, it made him feel good inside. Warm and happy." Mom," he asked again, "does father love Sasuke like I do? He doesn't ever talk about him you know..."

"Of course your father loves Sasuke. Darling, he's just...um, nervous," Mikoto replied. She wasn't sure if that was how her husband felt, but she loved Sasuke and she was sure so did her son. "And don't worry if he doesn't because you and me will love Sasuke so much he'll never know the difference, right!"

"Right!" Itachi smiled, his beliefs fully restored, he dashed towards the stand of stuffed animals bewildered by all the colors and choices. He could have stood there all day trying to find the perfect one." Mommy..." He called, giving her a deliciously sweet pout, hands behind his back, shuffling his feet behind him," What is Sasuke-kun's favorite color?"

Mikoto placed her finger on her chin, then her lips, "Hmm, I don't know, Itachi. Why don't you ask, Sasuke?" She pointed to her swollen stomach and smiled, "He'll tell you the truth, darling, Sasuke will never be able to keep a secret from his niisan."

Itachi hoped she was telling the truth. That would make his job much easier. He dashed over to his mother, wrapping his arms as far as they would go around her belly. Itachi pressed his ear to the womb, smiling and placing a gentle kiss to the mound."Oh, Sasuke-kun," he called, rubbing the stomach," It's me; your big brother... I wanted to know..." he paused smiling and patting, "What is otouto's favorite color? Red? Or blue, maybe?"

Mikoto beamed at her son and felt her unborn baby kick. "I think its blue, Itachi," she giggled as her son pulled back from her stomach but only slightly, "See? What did mommy tell you? Your otouto will never lie to you. So, which blue stuffed animal should we get him?"

"If he likes blue," Itachi thought hard, rubbing his chin between his thumb and fore finger," Then maybe he likes water too! So we should get Sasuke-kun an animal that likes water, mommy!" He held fast to her belly again, petting and offering it a kiss." Would you like that Sasuke-kun?" he queried in a little whisper, "An animal that lives in blue water?" He smiled bright awaiting his brother's own form of sign language.

"What a marvelous idea!" Mikoto cried to her son, "How about we get a pretty fish for Sasuke-kun. We can even get the bluest water ever!" Mikoto bent slightly wrapping her arms around Itachi, "But you'll have to help take care of the fish ok? Mommy will take care of Sasuke and Itachi can take care of the fish."

"Okay! I promise that I will do a good job mommy!" he hugged at her again," and I promise to Sasuke-kun too!" He shouted then pulled away taking his mother by the hand, and rushing her to the stand."Let's get a really good one mommy!" Itachi shouted to Mikoto excitedly, his eyes glistening with joy and pride that he had done a 'marvelous' job, as his mother had said. He wondered what Sasuke thought.

Mikoto followed her son happily, but then felt her heart beat speed up rapidly. She stopped and clutched her chest, the pain swirling all around her most precious organ. She looked down at Itachi, whose face was filled with concerned and smiled. "It's ok, Itachi, mommy's heart is just so excited to have a new baby that it beats really fast," Mikoto said as she pulled her son along, "Now, can you promise mommy one really, really big, super-de-duper, huge promise?"

"Uh huh," Itachi nodded," What is it mommy?" He asked, still a little concerned about his mother's heart."I'll do anything."

"Promise me, my darling, that no matter what you will always be there for Sasuke-kun, ok? Can you promise mommy that?" she asked her heart again pounding in her chest. The doctor's had told her that giving birth could kill her and that she should abort the child, but she couldn't...she wouldn't. She knew Sasuke would bring light to everyone's life and make things better for both her and her family.

Itachi looked at her with cautious curiosity, turning his head to the side wondering why she'd asked him when there was no danger of anything bad happening to Sasuke while their mother was around."I promise..." He whispered to her, his eyes burying into hers. Little did he know... his mother's Heart was beating for two, which would soon becoming the saddest number of all; One.

She smiled brightly, "That makes me feel so much better, darling. Now, come on. Let's go get Sasuke-kun his fishy."

***

Loss that was what Itachi was feeling. Loss of his mother, loss of Sasuke, loss of control... loss of keeping that important promise. Loss is an ocean, unpredictable and unwavering. Its depths are deep and its highs are shallow. He wished he could just be there with Sasuke for that moment. He didn't want to walk in and see him laying there on the gurney, cold and dead and bleeding out. Eyes hollow... like his mother's had been with he'd snuck into his mother's delivery room while his father was talking to the doctor. A sea of blood, a tourniquet of crimson, a gift for his seven year old eyes. A gift that warned him. A gift that wished to eat away at him and cause his Heart to burst." Be okay... just be okay in there, Sasuke," he sobbed." Mom!" he screamed," please just go in there and be with him... you know I can't right now... I'm sorry." he whispered to himself, the hallway devoid of heartbeats except for his and the unseen life; obeying Itachi's tears.

Sasuke felt light engulf him, an unexplained warmth fill him. He looked around, unsure as to where he was, but once he looked at his body, he saw no bruise, no mark. Was he dead? Sasuke could see a form in front of him, a beautiful woman dressed in a beautiful pink yukata, her black hair flowing around her like angel wings. He couldn't make out her face...but her voice...it...it sounded so familiar.

"Sasuke-kun," the woman whispered as she walked closer to him. Sasuke wasn't sure why he felt so connected to this woman, why he felt like he knew her. Sasuke was surprised, once her face came into view, as to who actually was there.

"Mother," Sasuke whispered as he looked at the woman who'd he'd only ever seen in pictures. She smiled sadly at him, and then pulled him to her chest.

Sasuke felt tears run down his face as he wrapped his arms around the woman. She was so soft, so kind, so loving. "Mother..."

"Oh my beautiful baby boy," Mikoto whispered into Sasuke's dark locks, "Oh you are so big..."

Sasuke hugged her tighter, "Mother...Mother I've missed you...I love you..." Sasuke felt his mother kiss his temple.

"I love you too, Sasuke-kun," she whispered hugging her baby tightly, tears staining her angelic face. "You look so much like me..."

Sasuke buried his face in his mother's neck, taking in her sweet scent and for once, feeling what a loving parent was like. "N-niisan says that all the time...Mother...please...I want to stay with you."

"Sasuke, you can't. You can't leave Itachi and your handsome boyfriend. They love you too much..."

"But I can't live with Father any longer..."

Mikoto kissed her baby once more before pulling back, "You can, honey, and you will. But Itachi needs you. He's scared that he'll lose you and your boyfriend is worried too. You'll see, baby, when you wake up you'll have a lot of messages from him. You need to be with the two people who love you more than anyone else ok? Mommy will always watch over you, ok? I'll never let anything like this happen again," Mikoto promised as she kissed Sasuke's forehead, "It's time to wake up now, Sasuke."

Sasuke pushed his eyelids open. His head was no longer pounding, in fact nothing was. He...he was kind of numb. He looked above him, the sterile white lights blinding him. He was back in the hospital...that meant... "Niisan?" he asked his voice cracking with dryness. He looked around the room and saw a bunch of nurses and the one female doctor but...where was his niisan? "Niisan?" he called again.

"What do you mean you 'lost him for a minute?'" Itachi yelled and sobbed all in the same sentence, the nurses trying to reassure him that his brother was alive, that he had just had a little skip in his Heart beat. Itachi threaded his fingers through his hair and paced around, staring at the ceiling. Then he heard Sasuke's small voice behind him. Sasuke was alive? He really was! A bright smile flooded over his bewildered visage as he ran over to Sasuke who was lying on the hospital bed. He kneeled down and grabbed on to Sasuke's hands."You're okay! You're fine, Otouto? Does anything hurt?" He question, his mouth moving a million miles a second."I was so scared... so afraid that I... you were going to be really hurt." He smiled over at him, Sasuke's eyes barely open. "How do you feel? Where does it hurt the most? Is there anything that you ne-"

Sasuke smiled, "You were right...I really do look like her..." Sasuke felt himself slip into sleep, his tired body screaming for rest. He was safe and strong...he could handle whatever his father threw at him...because his mom was watching over him.

A/N:

kakasasu_4ever: Chapter 7! Yay, you guys are the best! Thank you soo sooo much for reading and reviewing! It really does motivate us to update faster. So...Mikoto's first big appearance. Do you all not love her?! I do! XD So, as always, please leave us your thoughts...we thrive on them!

MAKandCHEESE:Well- we hated leaving you on a cliffe- really. But you all know you loved the suspense. So, were you satisfied with Itachi's reaction? I know that most of you won't be. But trust me if you were in his position you'd feel the same way. I would have loved to give Fugaku a good one- but the plot simply won't allow it! I hope you liked! Please Read, Rate, and Review! Btw- Thanks to my oneesan for this week. She helped me through a rough patch- and she doesn't know how grateful I am! Thanks oneesan!

hugs,

kakasasu_4ever and MAKandCHEESE


	8. Revelations

Itachi was pacing around the house, getting things and placing them beside Sasuke's bed in a hurried rush. He'd taken Sasuke home with him last night and was greeted by Deidara who helped put the teen to bed. After explaining to Deidara he went home giving Itachi some space so he wouldn't be as worried or concerned by anything besides Sasuke and the boy's injuries. The doctor explained to Itachi that the fall down the stairs had caused no major injuries that he should be overly concerned about.

Sasuke had sustained a mild concussion, several deep bruises and a laceration to the top of his head, which had explained where all of the blood had been coming from. They had bandaged Sasuke up at the hospital and gave him a blood transfusion to re-supply his blood levels. They gave him a prescription for a low dose of anti-inflammatory and some Tylenol 3s. Tsunade, the commanding doctor, said that would take the edge off the pain he'd feel. She instructed Itachi that Sasuke needed to stay in bed for at least three days, and to stay away from solid food; opting for soups and dairy products like ice cream and yogurt. Sasuke's bandage for the gash in his head would have to be replaced every six hours or so, and Itachi was taught the proper technique by Tsunade herself.

So, he'd taken Sasuke home; his battered, beaten, but living brother safe in his house yet again. He called his father after Deidara left and explained to him Sasuke would be on bed rest for a few days and Itachi would keep him until he had recovered. Of course his father had given him a hard time about the news, but he informed his father that Sasuke would have to go back for a follow-up exam and if he hadn't healed properly the doctors would probably order and investigation into Sasuke's living environment.

His father was angry but agreed that until Sasuke had his follow up exam in a few weeks he would stay with Itachi. But Itachi was to never go to the police with any information regarding any of his brother's injuries. Itachi agreed for the sake of his brother. When that long talk had ended Itachi had tried to fall asleep on the couch until he heard Sasuke calling for him from the other room. Sasuke didn't want to sleep alone and so he climbed in with his little brother and lulled them both to sleep. Unfortunately that warm and welcoming heat had caused him to sleep in. He had planned to stay home to be with Sasuke but he couldn't manage to find a way out of work. So he called the only person he would trust to take care of Sasuke and he got ready for work, at peace with his decision in a baby sitter.

"Now, Sasuke," Itachi stated," I want you to stay in bed okay? You're not supposed to be up and out for at least three days okay?" Itachi kissed him on the forehead."I hired you a baby sitter... just don't take advantage of him while I'm gone" he teased, waiting for the man to arrive so he could get to work; which really was the last thing he wanted to do.

"A babysitter?" Sasuke groaned, "Niisan I'm 16, I don't need a babysitter."

"When you have a concussion and can't even get out of bed to pee by yourself, you do," Itachi stated flatly." What if you were to get sick or something and no one was here to help? You're just going to have to put up with it... besides, I'm sure you'll like who I picked," Itachi winked.

Sasuke looked at him and pouted, "I don't need a babysitter niisan...and whoever it is is NOT

Going to help me go to the bathroom. I don't want some old guy you hired touching me!"

"He's not just some old guy, Sasuke. I happen to think you like him very much," He kissed his pouting otouto on the forehead again, "Please just promise you'll take it easy okay?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. There went his perfect day alone. "Whatever."

"Sasuke..." he sighed," Please don't make this hard on me... I promise you'll be thanking me for my choice. I even made sure you had nice pajamas on." Itachi heard the bell ring. That was him. "Come in, it's open!" He shouted out of the door as to not hurt Sasuke's delicate state of hearing.

Sasuke didn't say anything but continued to glare at his brother. He didn't care how he looked for some stupid babysitter...a babysitter, which he might add, that he did not need.

"Behave, and please," He paused, centimeters away from Sasuke's face, "Relax and try to enjoy yourself." With that Itachi kissed his brother's cheek and moved to the threshold of the door."I love you Sasuke, have a good day, okay?" Itachi could hear the other's footsteps and he smiled slightly at Sasuke.

"Whatever," Sasuke replied sourly. A freakin' babysitter. Was Itachi serious? Sasuke turned himself towards the wall and buried his face in his soft pillows. Stupid Itachi and his stupid ideas. He was 16 for crying out loud! Who hires a 16 year old a babysitter!?

It killed Itachi that his brother wouldn't say those three simple words to him, but he chalked it up to Sasuke's concussion; that or his teenage attitude that seemed to come with puberty. "Bye, love you," He murmured disappearing behind the wall. Sasuke could hear them in the other room. Their conversation was to the affect of 'thanks for coming... he needs this, this, and that.' While the other replied 'okay' or 'sure'. He was probably nodding most of the time. Itachi left the house and thanked Kakashi again mentally. His brother would be very happy, he'd definitely get that 'I love you' when he got home that night. He smiled to himself. Truly happy for the first time in over twenty for hours.

Sasuke kept his back to the door. He didn't care who this babysitter was as long as they left him alone. He listened for the babysitter to enter his room and once he did, Sasuke made sure to keep his back to them. He was not some sort of child to be handled!

"Hey, Sasuke-kun... how're you feeling?" Kakashi stepped into the room, a little confused to why Sasuke would have his back to him. The teen must not have been feeling well. Kakashi stalked over to the bed and took a seat beside him, causing he bed to dip a little as he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and kissed his cheek." I missed you... I was so worried when Itachi called me," He confessed in the dim light of the room.

Sasuke turned immediately in the bed to face Kakashi. "Kakashi...you're my babysitter?" he asked slightly dumbfounded, "Don't you have work? And...And what about the play?"

"Don't worry," Kakashi smiled, moving his hand across Sasuke's cheek," A new teacher is taking my spot for training today. So I get a freebie. Don't worry about the play... your classmates are way behind you but I left them an exercise that'll catch them up to speed by the time you're ready to get back to school." He smiled, the boy's flushed face warm his heart. Sasuke was so sweet, even when he was flustered; especially when he was flustered.

Sasuke smiled. So, this was what Itachi had meant about him liking his babysitter. He reached up and grabbed Kakashi's hand holding it firmly between his hand and his cheek, "So, you're going to spend all day with me?"

"That's right," Kakashi stated proudly," I'll be here to dress your wounds, my darling!" He declared with gusto, raising Sasuke's hand to kiss it lightly. He watched the way Sasuke moved. The boy seemed happy; very happy, but his injuries were definitely causing him discomfort in some ways." Remember, anything you need just ask for okay? I'm here to make sure you've got what you need and to take care of you... I can't let my boyfriend sit at home in bed all bandaged up without even trying to help, now can I, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blushed and smiled, "So...will you lay with me then? I'm still sleepy." Sasuke knew damn well that he wasn't all that tired but he wanted Kakashi as close to him as possible. He needed the safeness and love he felt when he was wrapped in the older man's strong arms. "Please?"

"Of course, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled, moving to put his legs up over the bed," I know how it feels to be injured without anybody to comfort you," Kakashi confessed to the teen, petting his hair where the bandages hadn't been administered as he waited for Sasuke to chose a comfortable position." Just get comfy Sasuke." Kakashi was extremely happy that he could do this for Sasuke. When he'd heard about the teen's condition he'd felt like his heart was about to break. Now laying here with him, he was sure that no more harm could come to him while he was around.

Sasuke snuggled up close to Kakashi, burying his face into the man's soft clothed chest, "When were you hurt and no one was there for you?" Sasuke asked after hearing his boyfriend's previous statement.

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Sasuke." It happened so long ago, about a year before I met your brother," Kakashi smiled," I was climbing the neighbor's tree, without permission of course," he laughed aloud. "When I got to the top I fell," He pointed to the scar above his eye. "That's where I got this... and I also broke my leg." Kakashi mumbled against Sasuke laughing softly. "But," he paused," because I had done something to get myself into trouble, my mom and dad didn't really sympathize with me." He looked the ceiling, rubbing Sasuke's back." So I wasn't allowed visitors, and mom and dad both had jobs, so I just stayed home and stared at the ceiling when all I really wanted was just someone to lay with me, to tell me things were okay." He finished kissing Sasuke's hair. To feel the touch of full love and grace the Heart of the only one, to have walked the end of time with another's peace. Having suffered from loss of loves true heart when his parents died , laying replete in all earth's hidden boundaries, as he yearned for the simple breath, and whisper, of someone telling him that they really did love him. Now he had it. He had it with Sasuke.

"If I had been there," Sasuke whispered kissing Kakashi's scarred eye gently, "I would have held you and comforted you."

"I know you would have," Kakashi smiled, letting his eye close as Sasuke kissed the old wound." That's what I love about you, Sasuke. Even in your own pain you can manage to make others feel good and happy." His sensei-turned boyfriend offered him a gentle grin followed by a soft kiss to the bridge of his nose. "Are you tired?" He moved his lips against the soft skin of Sasuke's face.

"Sort of," Sasuke confessed in a soft whisper, "I...I kind of lied to you. I just wanted you to lay with me...and hold me...and I thought if I just asked that you'd think I was pathetic or something." He hoped Kakashi wouldn't be cross with him...after all he'd only done it because he wanted to be close to the only other person, besides Itachi, he knew he could completely love and trust.

"It takes a lot to be honest like that, Sasuke," He smiled, the confession warming his recovering Heart, "But next time," he murmured into his hair, smelling the after affects of rubbing alcohol and some medical lotion he couldn't place, "Just tell me what you want. I will give it to you, you know, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi smiled pulling him to his side a little more, being sure not to cause him any more pain.

Sasuke smiled and cuddled as close as he could to Kakashi. "I have all I've ever wanted," he whispered.

Kakashi smiled again, this time offering a glimpse of his teeth to Sasuke."And what would that be, Sasuke?" He laughed in question." If I were you I'd want something to get rid of every single ache and pain."

Sasuke let out a small sigh, his smile still pulling at his lips, "I have something that does that...you. You make every pain and ache I've ever had go away. You're all I'll ever need."

Kakashi's heart jumped at the admission. It was beautiful and smothered in truth, something that truly made him want to utter every passionate word he could ever think of to Sasuke. He wanted to make Sasuke as happy as he'd just made him. He didn't know if he could ever make anyone feel as warm and wanted as he felt then." Good... because you're all I'll ever need too, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke closed his eyes and draped his one hand on Kakashi's hip. He felt something in the man's pocket...and it immediately peaked his interest. "What's in your pocket?" he asked angling his head down toward his hand, "Anything good?"

Kakashi suddenly remembered he was embarrassed that he'd not hidden it as well as he should have." Oh, that? Heh heh, it's nothing really important, Sasuke..." he blushed madly and tried to hide his face.

Sasuke looked up at him and saw his blush. The man was hiding something from him. "What is it?" he pried as he went to slip his hand into Kakashi's pocket, "Why are you blushing?"

Kakashi nearly reached down to take the sheet of paper from the boy, but restrained himself. It was about him after all. He had no right to hide it from him, no matter how terrible the thing it's self had come out. "You caught me," Kakashi sighed, letting the boy pull out the paper." It's a poem," his cheeks were lit up in a dark crimson again as he tried to sound less nervous than he was.

"A poem? You can write poetry?" Sasuke asked as he looked into his boyfriend's eyes and not at the paper in his hand.

"Attempt," Kakashi swallowed loudly, not wanting to spill his guts." I wrote it because I didn't know how else to get out how I feel about you... and when I heard you were hurt, I just," he paused," I couldn't help myself."

Sasuke smiled and handed it back to Kakashi. "You wrote me a poem..." he whispered. No one had ever done anything nice for him...anyone except his brother...and he couldn't help but smile even wider, "Will you read it to me?"

Kakashi smiled brightly, although he didn't think his poem would suffice in his true feelings for Sasuke." Are you sure? I didn't write it very well..." Kakashi tried to tear his eyes away but he couldn't. Sasuke was just everywhere and everything at the same time.

"You wrote it and that's all that matters," Sasuke replied hugging Kakashi tightly and burying his face back into Kakashi's hard chest, "Please read it to me?"

Kakashi smiled and pressed a kiss to Sasuke's head gently." If that's what you really want, Sasuke-kun..." Kakashi trailed off taking the paper from him and unfolding it holding it into the dim light." I'm sorry if this isn't really good... but it's the best I could do..." he smiled a last time before he braced himself to admit everything that the paper held. He breathed in slowly and began to speak.

"You're the living ghost in the well of my memory.

You're something that I was skeptical of until you happened to me.

The reason that I keep looking out my window,

In fear that I won't see you come home.

But you're already here, lying softly with me.

Breathing and releasing delicate sounds and movements.

Breathe in and out,

And still I get the thoughts

You have relayed to my unconscious wish.

To feel your heat near me again

Is my only wish.

When I wake up will you be lying next to me?

Breathing just as you were when I closed my eyes?

That day when I found you alone,

Standing in your angelic rain.

You're sweetness

That is unrivaled in all the lines the earth has remembered.

In the silent requiem

Of the daylight dreaming;

That is where I will wait

In hope that I find you.

See the light,

See you.

So bright it brings tears to my eyes,

It begins to hurt so; I turn my head down,

Turn toward my Heart and bury tears in the soft soil

With the tear that you've given my Heart now sown,

Grow a garden of love

Truly I will reap what I sow

And you will be my most precious rose."

Sasuke felt tears stream down his cheeks. No one had ever...no one had taken the time to think of him...and it hurt so good to have Kakashi love him the way he did. Sasuke didn't know what to day or how to say it. He couldn't mold words, give them meaning like Kakashi had, he had no money to buy gifts...nothing to give and he hated it. Kakashi...Kakashi had given him so much in such a short period of time and he wanted so badly to be able to return that to him. He loved Kakashi...he was sure of it. His heart exploded every time they were near and his thoughts and soul left with Kakashi every time they were apart. Kakashi was his Romeo, his one and only, and he would never spend another moment without him...without trying to make him happy. He hugged Kakashi tighter, tears trailing down his face like two sets of waterfalls. They were freeing his emotions, his love, and his hurt, everything...anything. Anything Sasuke had been feeling was pouring out of him. He had never loved someone so much that it hurt, until now. He wished he knew what to say, wish he could give Kakashi half of what he'd received, but he couldn't. He didn't know how. "Thank you," he whispered his cries muffled by Kakashi's chest, "Thank you s-so much. I-I loved it..." What else could he say? How could he make Kakashi feel what he was feeling? How could he show him the love that was coursing through him?

Kakashi paused a moment as the boy latched on to him. He dropped the sheet of paper to enfold the boy in his embrace. He clenched as tight as he could without hurting the teen, his boyfriend, his Sasuke. "Oh, Sasuke... I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry..." His voice was muffled by the teen's hair as he spoke, nearly in tears himself at the whole display.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's a good cry," he whispered angling his tear stained face up towards Kakashi's. "I-I can't ever be sad around you. I-I promise," He cried as he maintained eye contact with Kakashi, "You can't...you couldn't make me cry out of hurt..."

"Sasuke..." his voice faltered being drawn into the deep dark eyes, and for a moment, only for a moment, all the bandages and scrapes, the bruises and scratches were gone. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Sasuke's in a gentle reserved kiss supplied only by love, dispelling any manner of lust for those moments. He really did love him." I'll never do anything to hurt you, I promise."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's neck, pulling the man into a kiss. He knew that. He knew Kakashi couldn't and wouldn't ever hurt him. Kakashi wasn't like Fugaku...he...he didn't have a mean bone in his body. Sasuke pulled back slowly, tears still staining his pale cheeks, then looked Kakashi back in his eyes, "I won't ever hurt you either...no matter what that means. I-I just want you happy...and whatever or whoever makes you happy...I-I want you there. Ok? Promise...promises that if I don't make you happy, you'll leave...so-so you can be happy. Do you promise?"

"I don't have to make that promise," Kakashi cupped the boy's cheeks in his hands, raising his head a little," Because I will never want anyone else as much as you. I will never need anyone else, as long as I get to be close to you, Sasuke." He kissed the teen's forehead." I mean that."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly, burying his face into the man's neck. He wanted to tell him that he loved him, he wanted to so badly... but he couldn't. "Then I'll never leave you...not unless you tell me to," he whispered kissing Kakashi's neck gently, "I-I promise."

"I'll never leave you, Sasuke. I never want you to leave. If- if it was up to me, you'd already be living with me... but people wouldn't look too kindly upon that," Kakashi admitted," But if you can wait a few years... I'd like you to live with me..." he admitted, blushing furiously as he tried to hide the pink from Sasuke.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi again, but only briefly. Only to show him how much he loved him. "I'd like nothing more than to move in with you," Sasuke replied. The idea of living in a home where you were surrounded by love excited Sasuke. He wanted to live with Kakashi now, to feel what it's like to not go to bed scared, or wake up to a pounding. He swallowed and kissed Kakashi again, "When can I-I move in with you?" He tried not to sound too desperate but the truth was...that he was. There was no place else that he wanted to be, other than with Kakashi. He wanted to go to sleep in the man's arms and wake up in the same spot, warm, comfortable and loved.

Kakashi smiled at Sasuke's enthusiasm. He was so bright and wonderful, a bouncing ball of life and joy in Kakashi's arms. He never wanted to let go."I'm not sure, Sasuke..." Kakashi admitted," I guess it depends on when you're comfortable and when your of age to make the decision to move out, you know?" Kakashi tried to reason in his head, looking for an age to give his lover. "I'd say 17 or 18..."

Sasuke smiled, "I-I can move out when I'm 17?" Sasuke felt excitement course through him. His 17th birthday was in July...it was only months away. "17, Kakashi?" Sasuke repeated again unable to contain his smile, "Really?"

"If you're comfortable with it, Sasuke..." Kakashi grinned from ear to ear." But it would have to be okay with your Father... and we'd have to keep our relationship private until you turned eighteen." Kakashi pointed out the details and scary facts, hoping they wouldn't deter the teen, because they sure as hell weren't deterring him." But if you can live with that... I'd love for you to live with me then."

"I'll be counting down the days...but...I don't think my father will consent," Sasuke whispered his heart sinking, "But when I'm 18...he won't be able to stop me. Will you wait for me?"

"I'd wait for you forever, Sasuke..." Kakashi admitted. He was curious as to why Sasuke's father would object. It wasn't as if his father knew about the relationship and presumably about his son's orientation and so he couldn't help but wonder." Why would your father not consent, Sasuke?" He hated to pry, but it had sparked his interest. His father was probably a worried parent or something of that nature.

Sasuke knew he had to lie. He knew Itachi would get mad if he told. "He...he..." Sasuke didn't know what to say. He closed his eyes and thought about his mother, "He...wants to keep me close...ever since my mother died he...he depends on me sometimes."

"Well that's understandable, Sasuke," Kakashi murmured nuzzling into the teen softly," Itachi says that you look just like your mother so it's no surprise that your father wouldn't see it too and need you for support." Kakashi understood. He didn't care if he had to wait a million years for Sasuke, he would do it. "I can wait," he paused," After all, we do have the rest of our lives to be together."

Sasuke felt his stomach turn and knot. He didn't like lying to Kakashi...but...he had to. Knowing he had to continue with his act Sasuke smiled. "Our whole lives," he whispered kissing Kakashi gently, "You better live forever."

"If you will it," Kakashi moved to hold his hands, wrapped warmly around Sasuke's own delicate limbs," I will do it." He smiled and brought his face nose to nose with Sasuke, giving him his signature smile," I'll simply deny death and live forever. Just for you, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled, "Good. Because 16 years without you has been enough."

****

Sasuke couldn't believe how fast a day went when you were just lying in bed. He and Kakashi, literally, spent all day in bed talking. Talking about their futures, their life together...and Sasuke had never been so excited about anything as much as he was this. Kakashi was his...his knight in shining armor. He was going to save Sasuke from his life...Sasuke just had to live long enough. He didn't know anyone who'd lived through the beatings he'd gone through...and...And he wasn't sure if he could make it. But, he would try. He owed Kakashi that. By the time Itachi came home, Sasuke had fallen asleep in Kakashi's arms but once he heard Itachi come into the room, he woke up slowly.

"Looks like you two had a good nap, huh, otouto?" Itachi asked walking into the room nonchalantly, not bothering to turn on the lights because he knew they'd bother Sasuke's eyes." I would have knocked but it was open, I hope you don't mind." Itachi stated as he stood on the threshold of the door, not wanting to rush the tired couple.

Sasuke blushed, "It's your house, niisan. You can go where you want. But...yes, we had a good time. A really good time."

Itachi smiled, and walked in a little ways and Kakashi stood up, trying to untangle himself from the teen delicately, he placed a chaste kiss on Sasuke's head."I'm not sure if I can come tomorrow but I'll try... and I'll definitely call you okay?"

Sasuke nodded, his eyes transfixed on him. "Ok...be careful."

Kakashi kissed him one more time, hoping it wasn't causing either of the Uchiha brothers any distress." Here, I'll let you out Kakashi," Itachi offered as both men exited the room. Kakashi lingered a little longer, casting a sweet smile at Sasuke, "Bye," he called.

Sasuke didn't want Kakashi to go...but he knew he had to. He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend,

"Bye...I'll be waiting for your call."

Kakashi smiled and walked to the door with Itachi, he really did hate leaving Sasuke, but he knew his brother would take care of him better than anyone else would. As he walked with Itachi he noticed Deidara on the couch.

"Is he awake? How's he feeling?" The blonde asked the questions calmly, as he clenched a small item in his hands.

"He's doing fine, he just woke up," Kakashi explained watching a smile grow on Deidara's face.

"Would you mind if I went in to see him, 'Tachi?" Deidara asked standing up after he'd gotten his information, he looked desperately upset; he probably cared about Sasuke like Itachi did. They were all so connected.

"Sure thing, Dei," Itachi smiled." I think he needs the company."

Sasuke closed his eyes slowly. His day had been so amazing...so happy and warm and he hadn't wanted it to end but Kakashi had other responsibilities. He sighed. Would he be able to survive long enough to get the chance to move out? He'd almost died last time...and the only reason he made it was because Fugaku had called Itachi. Sasuke clutched his chest. What if...what if Fugaku beat him to death while Itachi was gone? Then he'd never get to be happier.

Deidara approached the room with quiet empathy, he knocked on the wood of the molding around the door before he entered."Is it okay to come in, Sasuke?" He asked sweetly, before even looking inside the room.

Sasuke snapped his eyes open and looked at the doorway. Why did Itachi's boyfriend want to talk to him? "Uh, yeah," he said unsure what to say.

Deidara took quiet foot steps into the room, pulling a chair from the wall to sit on. He set down the object he'd been carrying beside himself and smiled kindly at Sasuke, offering him warmth with his glance."How're you feeling?" He asked first, hoping to ease his way into this gently. He and Sasuke were both artists; he knew how their minds worked and didn't work.

"I'm ok. I'm sorry about taking niisan from you last night," Sasuke semi-blurted before he could stop himself, "I-I know it was your big date..."

"No, no, Sasuke," they'd already been asleep by the time Itachi had received the phone call," We were already done anyways. I'm just glad to see you're in better shape today." He smiled, he wanted to reach out and touch the boy but he didn't want to go beyond his boundaries.

"Oh, thanks. I should be more careful when I...when I'm walking," Sasuke lied looking down at his hands, "I'm clumsy...really clumsy."

"No. You're not, Sasuke," Deidara sighs as his brow furrows, thinking of what he'd love to do to Fugaku right then. It involved him being strung up by a delicate organ and getting his just deserts from some old guy named Bubba. "I know..." He paused, hoping he hadn't been rushing into things. He didn't want to upset Sasuke." I know about Fugaku..."

Sasuke snapped his eyes up to Deidara's and shook his head, "I-I don't know what you're talking about. Really, I'm just clumsy."

"Sasuke," Deidara responded immediately," Sasuke, you don't have to lie about it to me. I know what happened. What happened isn't right and you shouldn't have to lie about it." He sighed, still stifling his hands from reaching out to hold Sasuke.

Sasuke shook his head again. No, no Deidara couldn't know. If he knew then he'd tell and Fugaku would kill Sasuke. "I really don't know what you're talking about," he stuttered finding it increasingly harder to lie, "Really...y-you can ask Itachi."

"Itachi was the one who told me, Sasuke," he admitted hoping this wouldn't make Sasuke mad at his brother, that was the last thing he wanted out of their conversation." He told me because the same thing happened to me."

Sasuke felt his eyes widen. "W-what?" he asked. No...Deidara couldn't have been beaten...he...he didn't have bruises. He was happy. "Deidara Sensei...y-you...you couldn't possibly..."

"It was a few years ago," He commented knowing the boy was obviously confused."Here, look," he offered, raising his palms to show Sasuke the unmistakable outline of rough scars." They used to put out cigarettes on my hands... sometimes on my chest when I didn't listen to them."

"Them?" Sasuke whispered looking at the man's scarred hands, "Sensei...them?"

"My foster parents," he said looking at Sasuke with warmth, he just really hoped he wasn't causing any pain to his already damaged psyche."I lost both my parents when I was little, like you Sasuke," Deidara sighed, hoping the boy was ready to accept what was happening. Deidara had suffered similar treatment, although Sasuke's was far more damaging with his real father as the villain behind the torture.

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. "Why did they do that to you? I-I mean...they could have just sent you back to where ever. Why didn't they do that?" Sasuke didn't know what else to say. He was stunned. Deidara had been hurt like he had...and he survived. Did that mean...did that mean he could survive too? "Sensei...why didn't you just leave?"

"I should ask you the same question, Sasuke. But we'd both have the same answer." Deidara now put his hand on the bed moving closer, he was starting to see Sasuke's understanding." I thought I could take it until I was eighteen. I was scared of what would happen if I said anything. They were adults and I was just a kid. Everything seemed too big for me to take on," Deidara explained.

Sasuke closed his eyes, "How'd you get out? How'd you leave?"

Deidara had been waiting for that question. It would be the hardest to answer or course and he wanted Sasuke to understand that he knew what true pain felt like." One night, I'd finally had enough..." he looked up at the ceiling, unable to look into Sasuke's eye for a moment," I wanted to die, really I did. I thought about just letting go and how it would feel to be with my parents. It was very tempting. But," He paused, now looking at Sasuke directly," If I did that, it would only have meant they'd won. They'd finally driven me to all I could take. And I wasn't about to let them have that satisfaction." Deidara stated aloud, it was as if his words were only meant for Sasuke. "That meant that if I went down, they were going down with me." Deidara's voice was still intact and as strong as Sasuke had ever heard him speak." I fought back, that night."

"You fought back?" Sasuke asked swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat. He couldn't fight back. Sasuke had thought...thought that he had found someone who could really help him get out of his situation and...And it had just been a lie, "How?"

"When people are really scared," he swallowed, touching Sasuke's hand lightly," you'd be surprised at the things they are capable of." Deidara knew that Sasuke was probably looking for an easy way out and he couldn't offer him that. He hoped the boy didn't lose hope. Deidara's new focus was going to be getting Sasuke away from Fugaku. As soon as they found a way to make sure nothing would happen to Sasuke or Itachi. "We'd gotten into a huge fight and everything in the house got smashed. My foster father ended up breaking my leg of the dining room chair, and although I knew I was no match I tried everything I could think of to get away. So I threw a bottle of his precious booze at him while he still had his damned cigarette between his lips." Deidara stopped there. The gory details of his struggle for survival weren't something Sasuke had to hear about. This was about helping Sasuke, not himself." So I crawled all the way to the neighbors and they called the police."

"You killed them?" Sasuke blurted before he could stop himself. He could see the vision of a man, burning alive...screaming in agony. How was that an option?

"No," Deidara corrected him," sometimes I wish I had, but I didn't and I'm glad I didn't. But now," He paused," he's got more scars than I do." Deidara didn't smile at all, but tried offering comfort to Sasuke in the form of squeezing his hand a little." My foster parents thought that because I'd done something so terrible, I wouldn't be able to tell anyone the truth because I was too afraid."

"But you did...didn't you?" Sasuke asked, "You...were strong enough...weren't you?" He knew it was a pointless question, obviously the man had been strong enough, and he was here. Sasuke wasn't strong enough. He couldn't do what Deidara did, he couldn't harm his Father. No matter what that man did to him, he was his Father...

"No, actually," he said, he thought maybe he'd startled the boy.

"You didn't tell anyone?" Sasuke asked, "Then what did you tell your neighbors? What did your foster parents say after everything was said and done?"

"The neighbors assumed that they shouldn't get mixed up with us, so they kept quiet," Deidara mumbled, squeezing Sasuke's hand again pushing away the long drawn off tears that we're calling." My foster parents wanted to send me to a military school; to teach me a lesson. But," Deidara added," In order to get into military school you have to go through a full physical and mental examination."

"And that's where they found about your bruises?" Sasuke guessed. It was the only logical explanation he could come up with. "So basically, what you're telling me is...I can't do anything about it either? That...that I just have to survive to make it to 18?" Sasuke sighed not giving Deidara the time to explain, "I already knew that. I'm sorry that you had to go through...everything you did and I'm glad you could make it. But you aren't me. You don't live where I do. Itachi niisan doesn't even understand everything. I-I lie to everyone...how could you assume you knew me when my brother doesn't even know half of it?"

"No," Deidara explained," what I want you to know is that through life you run into people that don't care and those who do. I didn't run into those people until I was almost half dead, but they were there. I want you to know that I do care and if I had people who told me I could do something about what happened I probably would have been out of that mess a lot earlier. If I had only taken a second to think about what I wanted most in life." Deidara wasn't angry; he was merely frustrated because he wanted Sasuke to understand." If you think a certain way your whole life then you is bound not to think any other way. I'm here to tell you to think the other way. Don't wait as long as I did. I'm someone who cares, and I do know the half of it, not all of it but some of it. I just want to help. .. because no one would help me, doesn't mean I shouldn't help you," With that the first set of tears rolled down Deidara's face, he clenched the bridge of his face with one hand, whimpering shamelessly.

Sasuke felt bad for snapping at him but Deidara still didn't understand. He supposed it didn't matter. No one understood but him. "Sensei...I'm sorry I snapped, please don't be upset. I-I didn't mean it."

"I'm not upset at you, Sasuke," Deidara smiled, he put his hand back on the bed," I just want you to know that I'm not going to let him hurt you again. Itachi and I are working something out to make sure your father is put away for a long time without being able to drag you with him. Just because I waited so long doesn't mean you have to," Deidara explained, knowing the boy was still feeling a little bit out of the circle," Just because I waited and let myself be afraid because I didn't have anyone, didn't mean I should have waited. Fear makes people stupid," Deidara offered," so don't be stupid like I was. As long as you consent to letting Itachi and I work out this whole thing then just know that you won't be living with your father by the time you 17. We just need to find ways to make sure Itachi and you aren't going to go down with him."

"Sensei, you don't understand," Sasuke whispered, "Neither you nor niisan. You can't just whisk me away...you don't know my Father...what he'll do. And he won't let Itachi move far away from him...not now, not ever. Please don't do this. You survived your own mess; you don't have to deal with mine."

"This is all of our mess now," Deidara explained," That's why we're working out a solution. We don't know what your father is capable of. He could have Itachi arrested did you know? But that won't stop us from getting you out of there. We need time to make sure that the wrong people don't get in trouble. We want to make sure you're comfortable with us working on this. My friend Sasori is studying to be a lawyer and I've been asking him questions about situations like these all day, he's trying to find a way to make sure your father goes away. But when that time comes, you'll have to testify against your father. Like I had to," Deidara explained, hoping the boy would understand now.

Sasuke shook his head. "He's my father...I hate him...but I...I can't send him to jail. He'll get hurt...and I know the only reason he hits me...is because he misses my mother. And...It's my fault, you know? I killed her...and he doesn't know how to deal with it. It doesn't help...it doesn't help that I l-look like her either. He...he misses her," Sasuke whispered tears running down his cheeks, "It is my fault. Everything, please, he's sick...please..."

"He is sick, Sasuke," Deidara wiped up Sasuke's tears as he got closer, "But you didn't kill your mother. She died in child birth, which is a risk every mother takes, because she loves her children," Deidara moved a bit closer to Sasuke, emphasizing his words," Your mother obviously loved you to do that, and you shouldn't repay her by letting the life she sacrificed herself for go to waste, right? What would she say if she could talk to you? Would she want you to be in the situation you're in now? Of course not because she loves you... It's up to you whether or not you testify, Sasuke... but I won't let him hurt you. Your father could send Itachi to jail. Your father can do that you know? Your father needs help, and only by you admitting that can he get help, Sasuke," Deidara wasn't sure if he'd ever get through to Sasuke. He hated the idea of the boy going back to that mans house. If his father was capable of letting his son bleed to death, next time he'd let Sasuke die, he just knew it. He couldn't let him suffer like this anymore. Not like this. The boy was still trying to hold on to the man that ruined his life every day, Sasuke really didn't think of himself at all. "Whatever you decide- court or not, I'm not going to stand by and watch. I can take a punch and the next time he swings at you, you won't be the only one taking it."

Sasuke could feel his tears running down his face and he couldn't stop them. He was confused and scared and he didn't know why Deidara wanted to help him or why Itachi could go to jail. If Itachi went to jail...then...then everything really would be his fault. He brought his hands to his eyes and covered them. Why was this happening all of the sudden?

"Sasuke, don't cry..." Deidara murmured hugging him lightly, they were both about the same size, small, slender and not very tall."I know it is a very hard choice, it was hard for me too, condemning the only parents I ever truly knew, I know it's harder for you though," Deidara admitted petting Sasuke's hair a little." I see myself in you, and I'm drowning. Would you let yourself drown, Sasuke?"

"If it saved everyone else...yes," Sasuke whispered his breath becoming ragged, "If it...stopped niisan from going to jail...then...then yes. I don't want him to go to jail because of me...and...And Kakashi...he'll go to jail too..." Sasuke felt his thoughts scramble. Why was this happening? He didn't know what to think or say anymore. He dropped his face onto Deidara's shoulder, "I-I don't…don't know what to do..."

Deidara held Sasuke close and patted his back, whispering comforting words before his voice broke. "Do you know why Itachi would go to prison?" Deidara asked. Now was the time to explain all the formalities his father knew of. All the things he could use against the brothers.

Sasuke shook his head, "No..."

Deidara kept holding him, trying to comfort the boy." Your father can either blame all this on Itachi, who would gladly take the blame if your father never harmed you again- a promise your father wouldn't keep. Also, if you don't get help in time and someone find out that Itachi knows what's happening, he can be arrested for neglect," Deidara said through some sobbing," That's why we need some time to figure this out, Sasuke." Deidara was ready to explode although they'd only been talking for such a short time. Knowing Sasuke had this much pressure on him was difficult for him to take." If we can do this properly, Itachi will be given legal guardianship over you and your father will be sent to a facility for those suffering from severe mental health issues, where he can get help."

"But Itachi...he never hurt me," Sasuke whispered, "Why would they d-do that to him?"

"Your father would do that to him. Although he thinks he owns your brother, last night when your brother was fighting for you; literally fighting, your father threatened Itachi that he's never be able to see you again. Your father is sick, Sasuke. That's why he'd do anything to be able to hurt you because he's obsessed with your life," Deidara explained, it was hard not to choke on the words.

"I didn't mean to kill her," Sasuke whispered holding Deidara tightly, "I-I didn't mean to...I made him sick...I made him like this."

"Sasuke, you didn't!" Deidara exclaimed holding on to the boy again, being careful not to hurt his broken body," Your father was sick before you were born. He was always filled with hate because that was how he was raised. Do you know what he used to make Itachi do? Your brother went through so much before you were born, not as much as you, but very hard things." Deidara patted his head softly, taking him into his arms as if he were an infant; as gentle as glass." Your father was and is obsessed with things going his way. That's why he controlled Itachi and your mom when he was home, and because he can't deal with things going his way, he never got over your mother's death. He never got over you, and how much you're like her," He explained sliding his hand gently along the side of his cheek.

"Please...sensei...please tell me what to do. I don't know what to do; I don't know how to help Itachi or my Father. Please," Sasuke whispered, "Sensei...what do I do?"

"I can't tell you what to do, Sasuke," Deidara whispered back," But I can help you with your decision. But first you have to decide whether or not you, yourself, want to do anything about this..." He trailed off, holding Sasuke by the shoulders so he could see his face to wipe away some tears.

"If I do something...it'll hurt Father...if I don't it'll hurt Itachi," Sasuke whispered, "I know...I know you think badly of m-me because I-I can't choose between them...because I care about my Father...but I can't help it. Itachi is the best niisan I-I could've asked for and I'd…I'd do anything for him but...Fugaku is my Father...whether or not he treats me like a son."

"I know, Sasuke, I know... but you really need to ask yourself who is more important to your future, and who needs the most help," Deidara whispered trying to comfort the teen any way he could." You and me; we're artists Sasuke. We take in everything and we try to get it out and it hurts. But when all is said and done and your painting or your play is recited you know you've done the right thing." Deidara held him close again, remembering the faces of his foster parents as they were cuffed and lead away, cursing him with their eyes."You have to decide what you, and only you, want the finished product to be? What needs to get out and what needs to stay in," Deidara put one hand over Sasuke's Heart to emphasize his point. He hoped the teen would not be deterred by these tough decisions.

Sasuke didn't want make any decisions...certainly not ones like this. He just wanted someone to hold him, to tell him everything was alright. He...he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't make these choices. Couldn't someone tell him what to do? "My father...he needs help...really bad....but niisan...he's part of future...I-I just don't know what to do. Please Sensei; please tell me what to do.

"Do you want to help your father get the help he needs and make sure your niisan stays out of jail? Do you want to not be afraid to sleep at night anymore? If you answer 'yes' Sasuke, then we can start working towards that, okay? But you'll have to give your testimony at the trial, okay?" Deidara explained soothingly as he held the shaken boy. At least they were getting this all out of the way now.

"What...what am I going to have to say during m-my testimony?" Sasuke asked unsure as to what a testimony really was. Was that where you had to sit...in front of all those people and say what happened? Then a lawyer came around and tried to confuse you? Could he do that?

"Well," Deidara explained," They'll ask you about your life and about your father. They'll ask what you go through on a daily basis and some other more specific questions. You just have to answer truthfully."

"And I have to tell everyone?" Sasuke whispered, "I have to tell them all that...that I let him do those things to me?" Sasuke shook his head. "I-I can't even tell Kakashi how am I supposed to tell a bunch of people I don't know?"

"It's only a small group of people, Sasuke..." Deidara explained, as he put his arms around the boy," And you know... if you get scared they'll let you go for a walk and they'll resume whenever you're ready. You won't even have to be in the same room as your father."

"What makes you think I'm strong enough?" Sasuke asked comforted by Deidara's arms, "That I can do this?" His cries had slowly stopped; he didn't have anything left inside him to cry.

"You've lived this long and made it this far..." Deidara smiled, cradling the top half of Sasuke in his arms," So, why should I think otherwise, Sasuke?"

"Because I just...because I...I don't even have...enough guts to tell Kakashi," Sasuke replied, "I can't even tell my boyfriend that...that I'm weak."

"You're only trying to protect him, Sasuke," Deidara replied," You'll tell him when it feels right, okay? I had to wait to tell Itachi what happened too, you know?"

"How did you know...how did you know when to tell him?" Sasuke asked as he hugged Deidara loosely.

"Well," Deidara sat up a bit, looking around the room," It was after we'd been seeing each other for about a month or so, and he noticed my scars and asked. It took a bit of coaxing but I knew that because I loved him he deserved to know the truth..."

Sasuke closed his eyes, semi-comforted by his brother's boyfriend. "But how...how did you know that Itachi loved you?"

Deidara smiled wryly at the innocent question, pulling back and placing his hand over Sasuke's." Well..." he paused," There would be times when I would just be alone and thinking about him and then I would just lose my place in whatever I was doing because I was so wrapped up in your brother..." Deidara couldn't believe he was sharing this with Sasuke, but he knew the boy was harmless."Does that happen to you?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I...I think about him all the time," he replied a deep blush decorating his cheeks, "A-and when I'm acting, when I'm Juliet, I always pretend he's my Romeo...does that count?"

Deidara smiled and giggled a little, but not to embarrass Sasuke. He couldn't help it. He felt like he was bonding with a close friend. It was as if the only thing missing was the chick flick, popcorn, and painting each other's nails; although he'd never admit that to Sasuke."It sure sounds like it to me, Sasuke..." He paused offering a smile pregnant with joy," Sounds like you're in deep."

Sasuke bit his bottom lip. Itachi's words still running through his head. He couldn't tell anyone what was going on...and...That meant he had to lie...right? "But...niisan said that I have to keep lying. If I tell Kakashi...he...he may do something stupid..."

"Sasuke," Deidara sighed, "You're in love..." He smiled."If you're in love, nothing else, and nothing anybody says... should matter anymore."

Sasuke smiled at Deidara and nodded. It wasn't what was going to happen, but...it was a nice sentiment. "So you think about Itachi all the time?" he asked changing the subject away from him.

Deidara's blush immediately covered his entire face, from cheek to cheek. He looked like a giant red tomato."Well-err," he struggled, strangely affected by answering the question to Sasuke. Itachi was his brother after all, and it was a little odd admitting to the man he love's little brother. But there was no use lying."Of course," he smiled," Every minute of every day..."

Sasuke smiled at Deidara's blush then pushed himself to lie back down. "You won't hurt him...right? Not ever?"

Deidara was struck. His little brother cared so much even he could feel it burning deep inside his chest. Of course he could never hurt Itachi. That would be the last thing in the whole universe he'd want to do. "Of course I'll never hurt him. I love him so much, Sasuke..." Deidara grabbed at his own Heart, "I'd never ever hurt him. I'd rather die than hurt your brother."

Sasuke nodded and smiled. "Good...cause Itachi doesn't need that...an..." Sasuke felt another blush cover his face, "And I like you, Sensei."

Deidara's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and for a moment he forgot Sasuke's injuries and dragged the teen into a warm embrace."Oooh, Sasuke!" He exclaimed, "Call me Dei!" Sasuke was so adorable without even trying. He wondered if Itachi had been the same way as a teen. He could only imagine... and he liked what he saw.

Sasuke hugged Deidara loosely and smiled. "Alright...Sen-I mean-Deidara," he replied cringing slightly at the embrace.

Deidara could sense the teen's cringe and back a way a bit."Oh, sorry... I was just so excited and all," He blushed again, this time only holding the teen's hands as he looked down to hide his lovely new shade of pink blush. Then he'd realized he'd neglected yet another reason he was here."Oh forgive me, Sasuke, I almost forgot," he muttered, reaching down beside him to grab the small canvas. He smiled at his gift once before turning it over to the teen."Here," he offered," It's a get well gift."

Sasuke grasped the tightly wrapped package loosely. "Y-you didn't have to do this," Sasuke whispered as he glanced at Deidara before he opened the package.

Deidara winked at the teen, offering a glimpse of his white teeth as he smiled."This is what family does, Sasuke," Then Deidara realized what he had said." I-I, hope you didn't mind that... just I feel," He paused searching for the right words, stroking his blond pony-tail," I feel very connected to you and your brother. And I've never had that connection before... so, anyways," he shrugged, scratching the back of his head shyly, "Go ahead, open it if you want."

Sasuke nodded and ripped the wrapping paper off of the package. Inside was a painted picture of him and Itachi...smiling? Sasuke couldn't believe how well Deidara had been able to paint him...he'd only ever seen him maybe once or twice before. "This...this is really good. Did you paint this?"

Deidara offered a smile, lightly closing both eyes in a cheery manner."Mhm, just for you," he nodded, letting Sasuke admire the picture. The picture hadn't taken him long and with such interesting subjects it was a very pleasurable experience."I hope you like it as much as I liked painting it, Sasuke."

Sasuke nodded and placed the panting on his small side dresser, "I'll keep it here so...so it doesn't get ruined. Thank you...it's really good."

"You know, Sasuke," Deidara drawled, smiling and smoothing back Sasuke's hair, "Your brother really loves you, and what we talked about will only happen if you want it to. We love you enough to let you make the choice... but try not to think about it now. You should be planning something for you and Kakashi," he winked; his biggest surprise was yet to come.

"I can't do that," Sasuke replied, "We can't be seen in public and I can't bring him to my house...for now...it's just kissing when we get the chance."

"I know," Deidara smirked," that's why you can do it here."

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "I can't do it here either. I'm sure niisan wouldn't want us to be here either..."

"Leave your Niisan to me, Sasuke..." Deidara whispered." Your brother and I are going away on a teacher's meeting for a special work shop in a few days," Deidara chuckled." And I convinced him to let Kakashi-sensei stay with you for the time that we're gone."

"Kakashi doesn't have to go?" Sasuke asked his interested peaked.

"He went last year," Deidara explained." This is for teachers who only started the job two years ago." Deidara smiled as the teen's face lit up."So," he paused," what are you going to do with all that time?"

"A date," Sasuke whispered, "We're going to have a real date...I-I can cook him dinner and we can watch a movie."

Deidara smiled warmly at the teen, watching him stumble over his plans. He was obviously very excited and had a hard time to know where to begin. That's what it had been like when he had first planned Itachi a romantic evening."You're so excited! What else? Hmm? Maybe you should get some dessert too?"

"Dessert? Like what?" Sasuke asked, "I-I don't know what he likes to eat. How's it supposed to be romantic if I don't know what to cook?"

"How about this? I'll pick up some fresh fruit and stuff," Deidara smiled, "He's bound to like that!"

"You don't have to do that," Sasuke said, "I don't have any money to repay you with..."

"I don't want your money, Sasuke!" Deidara waved his hand nonchalantly," I just want us to be good friends! This is what good friends do! That and braid hair which we'll have to try sometime!" Deidara winked and played with Sasuke's hair.

"Braid hair? I'm gay," Sasuke laughed, "But not that gay."

"Braid my hair!" Deidara exclaimed."I'm afraid to admit I like it!" He chuckled lightly at Sasuke. He was still so new.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Deidara tightly. He liked having friends...even if they were Itachi's friends...and he was looking forward to his weekend with Kakashi. He'd make sure it was the most romantic thing Kakashi ever witnessed. And who knew...maybe they could move past just kissing.

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE:Well, as all of you know, Kakashi and Sasuke are in love- can you see it now? I can! See what a good brother Itachi is now getting such an amazing babysitter? Yeah- you know he's cool. Anyways- I want to wish you all a happy holiday season and please look forward to our christmas collab which is also Kakasasu! Please also wish oneesan luck with her exams! Please review and rate! I love ya!

kakasasu_4ever: We finally updated! Woop! Sorry to keep you guys waiting but I have finals this week...you can ask MAK and ShinobiGoneWild...I've been complaining to them all week (thanks for listening guys! Luv ya!) So THANK YOU ALL for waiting and reading and REWVIEWING (of course we LOVE your ideas and thots)! Anywhos, hmmm, so will Kakashi and Sasuke move past kissing? What will their weekend together hold? Keep reading and you'll find out!


	9. Passed Kissing

Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. WE do not make any money off of this story. If WE did ... WE'd make every fan girl's dream come true. Repeatedly.

Sasuke stirred the noodles cautiously. He had never cooked lasagna before but he had read that it was an easy thing that any moron could do. Figuring he was smarter than any moron, Sasuke chose to make it. The only problem was you needed a little bit more than 20 minutes before hand to cook it. He sighed. He wasn't going to let this ruin his whole evening. No...Kakashi wouldn't mind if the food was a little late. The man was barely on time anyway. Smiling, Sasuke went to stir the sauce he'd cooked. Unfortunately, he forgot to turn the burner down and sauce exploded onto him as he pulled the lid off.

"Damn!" Sasuke murmured as he dropped the lid back onto the pot. Said lid, however, didn't land on its pot, it knocked over the pot of boiling water and noodles, sending them straight at Sasuke. Sasuke jumped back, but miscalculated and slid on his back foot, falling to his back...and into the noodles and water. Sasuke shot up quickly, instantly pulling his shirt off, and wiping the burning water that had seeped into his shirt. He wasn't going to panic. He still had rolls and the vegetables in the oven...which he put in an hour ago. Cursing, Sasuke yanked open the door to see little black circles that were supposed to be fluffy and golden brown. His vegetables...well...they didn't look like anything he'd seen before. Smoke billowed out of Itachi's oven and Sasuke immediately grabbed both dishes. Unfortunately, Sasuke forgot oven mitts and ended up burning his fingers before throwing the dishes into the sink. Sasuke kicked the oven door shut and immediately turned it off, his fingers still burning. Why was everything going wrong?

"I can fix this," Sasuke murmured to himself. Sasuke wanted to cook a nice dinner for Kakashi since he'd taken care of him a couple days ago…even though he'd technically sent the man out for him. Kakashi was out getting the movie Sasuke had pre-rented and well, in an attempt to save his romantic evening…they could always just snuggle on the couch and watch a nice movie. Yeah...that was what they could do.

Kakashi had driven around town for close to an hour, trying to find the location of this so-called movie store. He was sure that the bigger names in movie renting would have had it, but apparently they didn't. So he was forced to drive around, away from his darling Sasuke, who had opted to stay home to finish some homework. He tried to keep his mind off the teen for five minutes; he was probably so caught up in his thoughts that he might have completely bypassed the store. Then he noticed a little building snuggled in between two larger buildings. It was called 'Frank's Video on Demand'. That was the last place Kakashi thought he could search, so he parked the car and went into the store, hoping to find Sasuke's movie. He really didn't want to disappoint the teen. Kakashi moved through the video store a bit confused. The place was old and the movies seemed to be arranged not by letter, but color. His mind was spinning so he decided he'd ask the clerk for the movie instead. Sasuke had said it was recently made. Sasuke had given him the title and asked if they could watch it together. Apparently it was romantic. Kakashi smiled at how sweet Sasuke was for taking the time to think of him. The boy was definitely pulling on his heart strings. Kakashi decided to give up his Technicolor search and just ask the clerk instead. So he approached the front desk, only to notice the tender was an old man. The hair on the top of his head was sparse, and he sported a long white beard, as well as a hearing aid. This didn't look promising. He'd probably call Kakashi a whipper-snapper and tell him to get a VHS or something. Kakashi leaned in and read the man's name tag; Sarutobi.

"Um, excuse me, Sir-er, Sarutobi... I was wondering if you had a specific movie. The Note-book it's called," Kakashi asked with caution, hoping the guy's hearing aids were on.

The man glared and turned around, shuffling threw a few boxes and handed Kakashi the DVD. "Here ya' are sunny." The man smiled, "Now you enjoy that one."

"I will, thank you sir." Kakashi paid for the DVD and left the store as fast as possible. It was sort of creepy being alone with the guy. He felt as if the man was having a good chuckle at him from behind his glasses. But Kakashi decided to ignore it and drove home to his darling Sasuke.

Sasuke groaned as he threw away the very burnt buns and vegetables. Stupid oven...stupid rolls. How was he supposed to woo Kakashi now? Defeated, he threw the now empty pans into his niisan's sink then pulled the popcorn from the microwave. At least he'd done that right. He poured the salty food into the bowl then walked out to the living room. Kakashi would forgive him for not having dinner made right? He'd understand...God, Sasuke hoped so.

Kakashi parked the car to the side of the building about five minutes after his encounter with the creepy movie store guy, rushing up the stairs to Itachi's apartment, and to his Sasuke-kun. The apartment building smelled as if someone had been cooking. If Sasuke had cooked for Kakashi he was sure to eat whatever he had made. He stood in front of the door, smirking at the welcome home sign; it was comforting. He knocked on the door, waiting for Sasuke to answer.

Sasuke pushed himself from the couch, still severely disappointed. He had wanted to set the mood. He wanted to have a nice romantic dinner, watch a romantic movie and then...then Sasuke wanted to give himself to Kakashi. But now, there was no romantic dinner and the only hope Sasuke had to save the night was the movie. He and Kakashi could snuggle on the couch...and because the movie was so romantic...one thing would lead to another and Sasuke would finally be able to give himself fully to his love. He opened the door, slightly defeated and hopeful.

Kakashi smiled brightly at the shy face between the opening of the door. The face was pale with rosy flushed cheeks, sweet pouted lips, and deep dark eyes that looked through you; in you. It was his Sasuke-kun. "Hey, Sasuke-kun," he smiled wryly and threw himself at Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the supple waist. Typical Kakashi.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile as he stumbled backwards but ended up cringing when his hands touched his lover's shirt. He let out a small whimper in not only pain but in disappointment too. Now, he couldn't even touch Kakashi...how was he supposed to give his virginity to him? "Hi," he whispered into the man's strong chest.

Kakashi smiled, burying his nose in Sasuke's hair, smelling the sweet delectable scent of his scalp. It was a new smell, light and soft; not some harsh fruit compound. "You smell good," he chuckled, "The apartment smells good too. Did you cook something?" Kakashi queried leading them into the apartment.

Sasuke sighed. "I tried to but I ended up ruining everything. The only thing that came out right was the popcorn...I'm sorry."

Kakashi smiled before brushing his lips against Sasuke's cheek. "That's fine, Sasuke. Popcorn is the best for movies anyway. Why don't I order out for us?" He smiled and he petted Sasuke's hair back, letting the spikes bounce back against his palm.

Sasuke smiled and hugged Kakashi tightly, making sure to keep his hands off of the man's back. "You don't have to do that...I don't have any money to repay you with."

The man rolled his eyes. "Sasuke, money is not an issue. Besides, what kind of boyfriend would I be not to at least try, like you did," he smiled, resting their foreheads against each other, looking Sasuke directly in the eyes. "You're so sweet thinking of me all the time. Let me do something for you. Pick out any place and we'll call."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently then nodded. "Can we get Chinese food? I like their dumplings...a lot."

"Of course," Kakashi beamed, kissing Sasuke on the forehead before pulling away to get the phone book, yet still looking longingly at Sasuke, "I'm in the mood for that too."

"Kakashi can...can we get sweet and sour chicken too?" Sasuke asked a little overly excited, "And egg rolls?" Sasuke knew he sounded like a child...but it had been so long since he'd had Chinese food. "I...I mean if it's not too much?"

Kakashi smiled, putting down the open phone book as he stalked over to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around him, gently. "You can have whatever you want, Sasuke. Anything." Kakashi kissed the corner of his mouth with reserve, just wanting to hold the boy. "Is that all, Sasuke? Is there a specific place you like to order from? There are so many Chinese places here," he chuckled, slightly releasing the teen from his grasp.

Sasuke had to lie. He NEVER was allowed to order anything for his father and Itachi always cooked so he had NO idea where to go. But, he didn't want Kakashi to think he was more naïve. "Um...uh," Sasuke stuttered. Shit! What would a Chinese restaurant call themselves? "Um...New...New Winter?" Sasuke offered praying to any God available that that was one of the many places Kakashi was thinking about.

Kakashi smiled as he reached for the phone book, sitting down and dragging Sasuke into his lap as he did so. He found the number in a few moments and reached for the phone. "You can sit right here so I can hear what you want and what the address is okay, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke nodded and found himself becoming aroused sitting in his boyfriend's lap. He placed his head on Kakashi's shoulder and pressed his lips against Kakashi's neck. He was glad that the name he'd made up was real...maybe the night was starting to look up.

With Sasuke's breathing on his neck it was difficult to concentrate, but he wasn't about to admit that aloud at the moment. He didn't want to take advantage of the boy or anything. It was just he wasn't sure what he would do if Sasuke asked him to do something. He'd probably do whatever Sasuke said. He had that strange siren-esque power over him. He placed their orders and the order-taker on the other end said their food would arrive in about thirty minutes. It was the perfect time to start the movie. "Oh, by the way, I did find the movie you wanted, Sasuke," Kakashi grinned.

Sasuke smiled. Score! Another thing that was going right. "Good, I read online that it was really good."

"The guy that I got it from said something along those lines too, ha ha," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, smiling and stifling his nervous laughter. "What is it about anyways, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm not really sure. The reviewer just said that it was worth every penny and that they watched every chance they could," Sasuke replied fighting every urge to curl up in Kakashi's arms, "I think it's a romance."

Kakashi smiled as the boy explained, this would be their first romantic movie together. "Well, did you want to put it on? You know, get a head start before dinner gets here, Sasuke? Or did you want to do something else?" Kakashi suggested.

Sasuke wanted to kiss Kakashi, wanted to do nothing but be in the man's arms but he didn't want to seem clingy. Grudgingly, he pushed himself off of Kakashi and placed the movie into the DVD player. He turned back to Kakashi, "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I'll like anything you pick out Sasuke," the man groaned making room as Sasuke took the seat next to him. He moved in closer and put his arm around the boy, resting his head on the slight shoulder, mouth dangerously close to his ear, "I like anything you do, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke felt his breath hitch. Kakashi was so close...and...Sasuke couldn't stop the thoughts that were erupting in his head. He wanted Kakashi to touch him, to hold him...anything. Sasuke used his tongue to wet his very dry lips then looked at Kakashi. "Well...I-I don't know if I like it," he semi-panted, "I've never seen it before." Sasuke couldn't help but notice how close their faces were and he just wanted to kiss Kakashi passionately.

Kakashi smiled at the heated reaction, he loved Sasuke deeply, and it was nice to see how much of a reaction he could cause. "You have good intuition though, Sasuke," he smiled mischievously; "You can usually see things coming."

"You think?" Sasuke whispered fighting his body. He wasn't going to get aroused just by the closeness of Kakashi's body...didn't that make him pathetic? Sasuke, realizing things would get too heated and they'd be forced to stop once their dinner came, decided to change the subject. "So...did you find it ok?"

"None of the big stores had it," Kakashi smiled and leaned back on the sofa," This little place had it, but the old guy had to look for it in a box. It must have been a sleeper hit or something." Kakashi perked up. "The acting is probably phenomenal," he decided.

Sasuke nodded in agreement and couldn't help but smile. Of course his drama teacher boyfriend would think about the acting over anything. Sasuke situated himself against Kakashi, placing his head on the older man's shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, "Is acting all you think about?"

"With you around, that would be a sin, Sasuke," he laughed, covering his mouth with his hand to conceal his smile.

Sasuke blushed then looked at Kakashi. "I think it's starting, finally."

Kakashi snuggled closer, moving to put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder as the previews rolled. The curtains were closed and shut out the fading light of the falling dawn, causing the television screen to cast and ethereal glow over them as they sat on the sofa, waiting in each other's arms. "It looks good," Kakashi commented as the opening scene began to play after several other movie trailers and credits.

Sasuke watched the movie in slight awe. The acting was horrible. The main character, a blonde, large breasted, orange tanned, woman acted worse than Itachi. Something, Sasuke had always believed impossible. Her co-star, a very muscular man, wasn't much better. How the hell was this something that reviewer could watch over and over again. Sasuke looked up at Kakashi, who was watching the movie, which Sasuke knew was only out of allegiance to him.

"You're sure this was the name of the movie, Sasuke?" Kakashi investigated, not taking his eyes off the screen. It was so horrible- but he couldn't look away. The woman was throwing herself all over the screen. Her voice was far too high as she waved her hands around like a patient at the psych ward. Clearly, this movie had not been a sleeper hit.

Sasuke nodded then brought his eyes back to the screen. "That's what the thing said...but this...this is horrible..." Sasuke stopped and his eyes grew wide. Out of now where, the main characters had started ripping each other's clothes off. The man had thrown the woman onto the bed, her obnoxiously large breasts jiggling as she let out a gasp. Sasuke swallowed and watched as the man mounted her and began...well...having sex. A lot of very graphic sex.

Kakashi eyes grew about five sizes larger than they were. He felt the urge to scream or lose some kind of horrified noise but he couldn't. He was catatonic. His first reaction was to cover Sasuke's eyes and press off on the DVD remote. "Don't look! Oh God, how do I shut this thing off!!"

Sasuke was in shock. He couldn't seem to think about what Kakashi had said to him. He'd never seen a movie with so much sex in it before. Normally, it was implied...but this…this was graphic. He wanted to stop watching but he couldn't.

Kakashi fumbled the remote, dropping it on his lap and between the cushions as he held one hand over one hand of Sasuke's face, which was still glued to the glowing screen. The guttural groans and high pitch squeals and screams of the man and woman sounded more like copulating pigs. Nonetheless, it was still disturbing. "God! Don't look! Why won't it shut off?!" Then Kakashi's finger hit the pause button, which wasn't the greatest solution as it snapped a lovely shot of the wide open mouth woman's plastic chest, and the man's extra long appendage sliding in and out of her. But it was better than when it was playing. Kakashi panted, his eyes still wide, he let his head fall against the couch. "Never," pant, "again," pant, "are we," cough, "trusting that site."

Sasuke peeled Kakashi's hand from his face and just turned the whole TV off. He couldn't believe how bad everything was turning out. This was the furthest thing from a romantic evening and...Sasuke was so disappointed. He looked down at his hands, tears brimming his eyes. He really couldn't do anything right. His Father was right...he was a waste. "I'm sorry," he sighed making sure to keep his eyes downcast and his face turned away from Kakashi.

Kakashi recognized the sadness in Sasuke's voice immediately and moved back up on the couch. He put an arm around the boy's shoulder, drawing him near into the warmth of his sensei. "Don't be sorry, Sasuke. This wasn't your fault," Kakashi encouraged him, "It was the director."

Sasuke looked at him and slightly smiled. He really was upset but...he still had Kakashi and he wasn't angry with him. So, in all reality it wasn't that bad. "I've never seen a movie with so much sex in it before," Sasuke sighed still unsure as to whom something like that was intended for, "Who watches that stuff?"

"Very desperate people," Kakashi responded, giggling in Sasuke's neck, "Very desperate people, indeed."

Sasuke nodded in agreement. He was pretty sure there was no way to salvage the night which meant he had to give up on the idea of giving himself to Kakashi. But what now? He was afraid to do something else. Everything he'd done so far had turned into a nightmare. He supposed they would sit silence until the food came.

Kakashi slowly moved to rise, throwing the DVD back in its case. "I'm going to send you back to hell where you belong," he muttered to the disk. He turned to give his attention to Sasuke, who was still on the couch, likely in shock. Kakashi rubbed his chin between his forefinger and thumb for a moment in thought. "We can always watch something I've been meaning to show the class. I've been carrying it around in my bag since Tuesday, but I've been so busy we haven't had the time to watch it yet."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked his eyes glued to the gorgeous man.

Kakashi smiled reaching into his canvas briefcase. He pulled out the case and handed it to Sasuke, with a smile. "Zefferelli's version of Romeo and Juliet of course. I was going to show it to get people in character," Kakashi explained.

Sasuke looked at the box then handed it back to Kakashi, "Are we really that bad?"

"Lee really needs it," Kakashi explained, he put his eyes in a down cast fashion, "I hear he's been practicing with Guy sensei, and it's difficult to stay in character." Kakashi then looked back up; Sasuke's face the target of his affectionate gaze. "You do the most work of everyone, and it really does show in your work." Kakashi looked away, still casting his smile in no particular direction, "I'm not just saying that because we're dating either, Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and stood walking over to Kakashi and grabbed his face gently. "Every time I act...I always think of you. You're my motivation...my Romeo. I wish you were could be cast as Romeo...then we could really do Shakespeare justice."

"Sasuke..." Kakashi trailed off, his lips reaching softly for the other's sweet smile, ready to give Sasuke the most passionate mind blowing kiss they had ever shared. Then the door bell rang. "Damn it... it- it must be the food, Sasuke... I'll go get it." He stated kissing him on the cheek instead as he raced to the door.

Sasuke watched Kakashi from a distance. He knew that they couldn't be seen without jeopardizing Kakashi's whole life. He waited as Kakashi paid the boy then shut the door before speaking again, "Was it a lot of money? Cause...I can ask my Father for...for some money."

"It wasn't much at all, Sasuke. Besides," he trailed off, setting the food on the coffee table, "I'm your boyfriend now; you have to let me treat you." Kakashi smiled vibrantly, unwrapping the food and setting it on the glass coffee table carefully. 'If I only would have thought to buy him some flowers or something...' he thought to himself.

Sasuke smiled and went into the kitchen grabbing their silverware quickly and bringing them to the table. He sat down lightly on the couch and looked at Kakashi. He couldn't believe how quickly his relationship had grown but he didn't care. Kakashi was his getaway. With Kakashi, Sasuke felt...stronger. He felt as if nothing else mattered and that nothing could worry him. Kakashi made him believe in happiness again and he was so...so unbelievably in love. The only problem was he didn't know how to show that to Kakashi. It had been such a short amount of time...if he told Kakashi he loved him, wouldn't Kakashi find him clingy? Sasuke supposed it didn't matter...maybe...maybe he could say it once he'd given himself to Kakashi. Yeah...that would be the best time to do it.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi praised him when he sat down, offering a tender kiss to his heated cheek. Kakashi couldn't believe how hard he had fallen. It had only been a month since their first kiss. That mind blowing kiss that made 'Sasuke' the sweetest word he knew, his eyes the deepest secret we ever wanted to horde away in his heart. He felt at peace, although now was the most time he'd ever spent telling a lie. A lie that was worth more than his life of course. Love. Love was the truth protected by the lie. It would stay that way until Sasuke could be free of persecution. "Are you hungry, Sasuke?" Kakashi queried.

Sasuke wasn't really but...Kakashi had bought everything he asked, so Sasuke nodded smiling. "It all smells so good," he said, "I guess it was a good thing I messed everything up."

"Ha ha, cooking is tricky..." Kakashi laughed, rubbing the back of his head before handing Sasuke his plate with some food, and taking his as well. "Maybe I'll cook for you some night soon."

Sasuke smiled. Kakashi was so...amazing and Sasuke was so happy that he was able to be with him. "I'd like that," Sasuke replied as he tried to grab his fork. Unfortunately, his burned hands screamed in protest. Sasuke quickly dropped his fork and cringed.

Kakashi instantly saw Sasuke's incident and moved to grasp Sasuke's wrist gently. "What's the matter? Did you hurt yourself, Sasuke-kun?" His voice was concerned but still calm.

Sasuke looked at him and nodded. "It's nothing big...I was being stupid and burned them."

Kakashi instantly moved closer to the fingers, inspecting them with the utmost concern. "You should have told me silly... Where do they hurt the most?" Kakashi said, eyeing the palm, turning it this way and that, inspecting the color and texture of the burned skin.

"My fingers but really, its ok. I ran them under cold water..." Sasuke tried.

Kakashi shook his head. "They need to be bandaged, Sasuke," he stated looking into the boy's eyes," Or you could agitate the area..."

Sasuke wasn't going to lie. It kind of hurt to have Kakashi touch his fingers but...it sent such a feeling up his spine, shaking his entire being. But...he had to focus, Kakashi was worried for him. "I think there are bandages in the bathroom, I'll go get them."

"No, you're the injured one, Sasuke... I'll go get them," Kakashi reasoned as he stood and dashed to the bathroom. The bathroom was a pale blue and so the white medical cabinet stood out against the wall. He opened the doors carefully and began his search for the band aids or wrappings or anything he could find. As he went to pick out the box of band aids and the tube of ointment he noticed something else. The object was a small card board box, with a note attached on the front. It appeared to be Itachi's hand writing; clear and legible as always. He picked up the box and read the note:

'Sasuke, these are incase anything gets out of hand. Love Itachi.'

Kakashi turned the box over to inspect the contents and discovered he was holding a box of condoms. "Jeezes... thanks for the warning, Itachi." He set the box back down and rushed into the living room to see Sasuke. "So, let me see your hand, my silly little Sasuke."

Sasuke placed his hand in Kakashi's and instantly felt warmth explode inside of him. Why was he so overly attracted to Kakashi tonight? He watched as Kakashi bandaged his one hand then placed the other in its place. "Thank you for doing this..."

"It's really no problem; just don't pick up small objects. It's only the tips of your fingers..." Kakashi explained. "Anyways, this is what you do for the person you love, Sasuke," Kakashi stated, still wrapping the teen's fingers. People don't understand what it means to love someone. Love is not something one can be selfish about. It is a give and take situation, notice give being the first word in that. Love is not about what the person you're with is doing to make you happy, it's about what you're doing to make them happy. "I'll need to feed you for now, is that alright Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi smiled, kissing each of Sasuke's finger tips as he spoke. When he made it to the pinky he gave it the brightest smile. "And one for you," he said, pressing the last of his kisses to the small digit.

Sasuke was no longer hungry. The kisses Kakashi had given him on his fingers had driven him wild. His blood was boiling and he knew he was blushing. But...but he could feel himself hardening. He prayed that Kakashi hadn't noticed. "O-ok," Sasuke half-panted as he pushed all the thoughts of Kakashi kissing more than just his fingers from his mind.

So, with Sasuke safely bandaged up, they could get back to enjoying their romantic evening. Kakashi had been excited by the thought of feeding Sasuke. Having someone need him like Sasuke did made him all the hungrier... mentally and physically, even a tad sexually. He couldn't help if Sasuke was so attractive he could barely keep his hands off him. It was just his luck he'd found someone as beautiful on the outside as they were on the inside. He picked up Sasuke's plate and smiled. "What would you like first, Sasuke?"

'You!' Sasuke's mind screamed. Knowing that he couldn't say that, Sasuke cleared his throat then glanced at his plate, "A dumpling...please."

Kakashi picked up the dumpling with his bare hand and brought it to Sasuke's lips, smiling seductively in secret as he did so, "Say 'Ahh', Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke opened his mouth and bit the dumpling slowly, his lips brushing against Kakashi's finger tips. The flavors exploded and mingled in his mouth and while Sasuke loved dumplings...Kakashi's fingers had tasted better...even if he had only brushed them with his lips. He closed his eyes, briefly, imagining what it would feel like to taste Kakashi...his fingers, his abs, his...cock. Sasuke let out a small moan before he could stop himself.

"Mmm... is it that good, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked, his cock jumping in his pants. The slight brush of Sasuke's lips had Kakashi thinking Itachi buying those condoms might have been a good idea.

"Yea," Sasuke whispered his body reacting severely to Kakashi's finger tips. He needed more contact...more...anything. "C-can I have more?" he asked his body beginning to burn with lust and love.

Kakashi flashed a seductive smile, curling his lip from the side to show some ivory teeth. "You can have as much as you want..." he trailed off, "As long as I get a bite." He had wanted this contact... this experience, he wanted this, had wanted it since he first laid eyes on Sasuke. Kakashi couldn't believe it was happening, that it had already gone this far. He would wait for Sasuke...until he was ready, but it was going to be difficult if there were many more situations like this.

Sasuke didn't know if he could handle this much longer. He was trying to keep his cool, his calm, but he couldn't. He wanted...no needed...Kakashi to take him. But how? How was he going to propose that? Using his one hand, Sasuke brought Kakashi's hand to his mouth...kissing each finger gently. He wanted Kakashi to know that he...he wanted to do this...that he wanted to have sex, he just didn't know how to say it.

Kakashi smiled at the sweet action, his fingers tingling after each subtle kiss. "I thought you wanted a dumpling?" Kakashi asked raising it to Sasuke's parted lips and pushed it part way in after removing his fingers, although he craved the heat. He brought his own mouth to Sasuke's, tearing a part of the dumpling into his move, after brushing his tongue against Sasuke's lower lip.

Sasuke moaned slightly at the contact, his cock springing completely to life. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi and pulled the man on top of him as he lay back on the couch. He needed this...he needed Kakashi so bad. "Kakashi," Sasuke whispered into the man's mouth before kissing it intently again. He let Kakashi dominate the kiss...and...it felt so good.

Kakashi who was too stunned and sucked in by Sasuke's sultry rendition of his name to register anything but the soft touch of moist lips as they gently pressed and moved against his own. He liked it-no loved it, and grinded into the kiss to deepen it. All questions and confusion could be dealt with later. His heart and his cock felt like they would burst, tight and constricted with anticipation. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke couldn't construct a meaningful thought even if he tried. He was so aroused it was unbelievable. He didn't know what he needed or what would satisfy this new need...he just knew Kakashi could help him. "Please," he begged as he looked Kakashi in his eyes, "Please..."

Encouragingly, Kakashi bought his hand up and caressed the side of Sasuke's face, his thumb rubbing gentle patterns over Sasuke's cheek. Eyes still sealed shut. Bringing their lips together again, Kakashi dominated the second kiss, crushing their mouths together. Almost like an answer to Sasuke's shy and clumsy questioning 'please'. "Please what, Sasuke?" he husked out. "Tell me what my student wants."

"You," Sasuke whispered his cheeks burning red. His pants were uncomfortably tight and he found himself spreading his legs in an attempt to provide more room for his hardening erection. His heart was pounding so loudly it was deafening. "You...please...please...I want you..."

Kakashi reached between their sprawled bodies, the molten heat between them offered Kakashi his sweet prize. Sasuke's member was hard and pining against the front of his pants, and as his cool slender fingers grasped it through the material he groaned and rocked his hips forward. "Tell me what does my Sasuke want me to do?" He squeezed Sasuke through his pants, "There has to be a reason for this."

Sasuke arched into Kakashi's hand. "Oh...I-I..." he panted his eyes screwing shut, "I...I want you to...to take me." Sasuke let out a small whimper as Kakashi pulled on his length again. "Please!"

"Then let's go to the bedroom my sweet," he nibbled on Sasuke's lip, massaging him through his pants," I'm sure Itachi wouldn't appreciate us tearing up his sofa," he chuckled sexily.

Sasuke, even though he didn't want to lose the heat, knew Kakashi was right. He grabbed the older man's hand, leading him straight to his bedroom then closing the door. His heart was now, really pounding. As much as he had dreamt about it...he still didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to strip? He looked at Kakashi, unsure. Would he tell him what to do?

Kakashi sat on the bed, staring down Sasuke's supple body. His bruised lips, his shirt hanging from one shoulder to expose the milky white juncture of his neck. "Come here," Kakashi called, motioning with his finger, making room on the bed between his legs for Sasuke.

Sasuke walked over to Kakashi still a little unsure. Did this mean...did Kakashi want him to...to give him head? Sasuke had certainly never done it before but if Kakashi wanted it...he'd do it. He'd do anything for Kakashi. He dropped to his knees in front of Kakashi, his heart getting ready to explode. "Here?" he asked as he swallowed, hoping he hadn't given off that he was a virgin just yet.

Kakashi smiled, the boy's inexperience was one of the hottest things about him. He hauled the boy into his lap, smirking deviously. "Sasuke... don't be nervous... everything you're doing is so hot I can b-barely stand it." Kakashi slid his hands over Sasuke's heated thighs, squeezing mid-knee. "I want you to see... do whatever you want to me... see how I react..." Kakashi husked out, the thought alone sending chills down his spine and fire to his groin. "Explore your playground before you chose a game..."

Sasuke could feel how hard Kakashi was...it was pushing into his ass and he couldn't help the moan that slipped out. Gaining a little bit of confidence, he brought his hands to the hem of Kakashi's shirt then pulled it over the man's head. He was surprised at how good Kakashi looked without a shirt on. How magnificent his beautifully white skin hugged every inch of his ripped muscles, how his chest looked even stronger without a shirt. He ran his hands up Kakashi's stomach and to his chest, touching every inch he could. Slowly, he brought his lips to the man's nipples. Having over heard one of his peers talk about it in school, Sasuke figured the best thing to do was suck on and nibble gently on Kakashi's nipple. He took the small stub into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and tasting everything and anything it could offer. He ran his hands up and down Kakashi's chest...hoping he was turning his lover on more.

Kakashi's warm hands were kneading Sasuke's jean clad legs as his hot tongue left trails of fire in its wake after every sensual lick and brush. "God... Sasuke... where have you been keeping that tongue?" Kakashi husked out as the boy continued pawing at his body, his arousal alerting Kakashi to the teen's own desire. It felt so good to be needed by Sasuke; to be wanted like this. It wasn't just the act they were currently engulfed in, but the emotions being emitted from each body, bathing in each other's love and want; desire and need.

Sasuke pulled his lips back unsure if Kakashi was enjoying what he was doing or if he was doing it right. Not wanting Kakashi to figure out that he was a virgin, Sasuke pushed his mouth overtop Kakashi's trying to lead the kiss. However, once Kakashi's tongue met with his...he couldn't help but submit.

The mingled taste of the dumpling, and mint tooth paste assaulted Kakashi's mouth, but the sweetest most noticeable taste of all was Sasuke himself. His inexperience was so wonderfully direct and outgoing in his attempts to put Kakashi's curiosity about his virginity at ease. Kakashi pulled Sasuke's hips down as he swung his up; pushing his tongue deeper into the recesses of Sasuke's mouth, trying to taste everything the teen had to offer. As Sasuke's tongue submitted he moaned heavily into the other's mouth expressing his over-satisfaction with Sasuke's talented twisting pink muscle. He pulled away to allow both of them some air, a small chord of saliva still connecting their fiery passion. Kakashi bore into the darkness of Sasuke's eyes, the pale skin glistening in their excited collective sweat, the pressure bruised lips pulsing with each slow pant that he loosed. "God, Sasuke...you're so goddamn beautiful..." he murmured under the previous ministrations of the teen sitting atop him.

Sasuke blushed as he panted slightly. He was so hot underneath his clothes and he didn't know how to make that stop. He grabbed Kakashi's face and kissed him gently, "I-I..." He wanted to tell Kakashi he loved him...but...he didn't think he could. "Please..." he whispered instead, their faces so close Sasuke could feel Kakashi's ragged breath mixing with his own. Sasuke kissed Kakashi before he could answer and resituated himself to straddle the man. He forced his ass down on Kakashi's hard length forcing a moan to erupt in their kiss.

Kakashi gasped at the action, their mouths open and apart at the same time as Sasuke's ass grinded against his cloth covered hips, empty screams running to the ceiling. He panted as he moved to sit up, Sasuke still in his lap, panting and blowing out ragged gasps. "Please what?" Kakashi queried to the object of his affection, never tearing his eyes away in lustfully lovely manner. "Are you hot, Sasuke?" he asked this question with more ferocity and tender wanton pleasure in his voice, like velvet wrapping around Sasuke's body.

"Yes," Sasuke panted his eyes never leaving Kakashi's, "I-I'm so hot..."

"Let me help you," Kakashi suggested with a devilish smirk playing against his features, betraying the innocence of the helpful offer. He pulled Sasuke's shirt over his head, revealing more of his ivory body to his Sensei. "Mmm... you look good enough to eat, Sasuke-kun," he whispered against Sasuke's ear. "But I bet there are other places I'd love to get my mouth on too," he said as he gave the shell of Sasuke's ear a wet swipe with his tongue.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi tightly, forcing their hot skin to rub against each other. The contact was good...but he needed more, "Please..." he panted as he kissed Kakashi's neck again and ground his hips into Kakashi's hard cock. Sasuke could feel what Itachi had been talking about when he called Kakashi the 'Stallion'...but he didn't care. He wanted it...wanted to touch it, taste it, suck on it, be...be filled by it. "Kakashi," he moaned as he began pushing himself harder down and up on the older man's lap, "Please!"

"Oh, Sasuke!" Kakashi let slip, after trying to hold in his excitement by biting his lower lip. "You're killing me here..." he whispered after the initial shock of Sasuke's pressing.

Sasuke was killing himself. He didn't know if he was supposed to stop...did Kakashi not want it? He let out a small whimper before pulling back. Had Kakashi changed his mind?

"... I need you," Kakashi confessed, staring at the teen with need building in his loins.

"I need you too," Sasuke whispered glad that Kakashi was feeling the same things he was. With his heart pounding in his chest, Sasuke brought his hands shakily to Kakashi's pants and unzipped them, releasing Kakashi's very large member. What now? He had to figure this out...but how? He really didn't know what to do. Sasuke licked his lips and wrapped his hands around Kakashi pulsing cock. Sasuke let out a small moan but now his shyness was no longer controlling him. "I want to taste you," Sasuke panted licking his lips, "Please...."

Kakashi was overwhelmed with pleasure, the cold air pierced his senses as his member was released and covered by Sasuke's hands. "A-anything... you want, y-you can have, Sasuke-" Kakashi panted, looking Sasuke directly in the face. How long had he been waiting for this? To see this picture of perfection, the arousing epitome of all his fantasies. All of which involved Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to do. He knew he had to use his mouth but...that was it. Slowly, he leaned forward and licked Kakashi's leaking head. His precum was salty...but it was so good. He immediately brought his mouth to Kakashi and wrapped it around the man's huge member. It...it tasted so good. Assuming it was like licking a lollipop, Sasuke began swirling his tongue around Kakashi's cock tasting every inch he could. He moaned onto Kakashi and sucked again, rolling the man's balls in his hands. He wanted to take all of Kakashi into his mouth but he didn't think he could...Kakashi was so big...but it wasn't going to keep him from what he was doing. His head began bobbing up and down on Kakashi's shaft, reveling in every marvelous taste.

He reached down with slender fingered hands to settle his hips from bucking; releasing several sets of breathy moans and growls low in his throat. He didn't want to choke Sasuke in his enthusiasm. He never wanted to hurt the boy. As he finally settled his pelvis, he moved his hands to Sasuke's hair, not pulling, only running his hands through the soft locks of ebony, merely guiding Sasuke. "God- your mouth is so hot, Sasuke..." he moaned intensely. "H-have you ever done this before?" he asked, throwing his head back as Sasuke swallowed a little bit more of his cock. God, that inexperienced mouth on his member made him recall dreams, in which Sasuke was the star. He hated to admit he was such a pervert for thinking of him that way, prior to their relationship. But now he realized how accurate his wishes were.

Sasuke pulled back from Kakashi's cock a line of spit and precum connecting him to Kakashi. He looked up at Kakashi, "No...am...am I doing it wrong?" he asked as he panted, his cheeks flushed.

Kakashi threw his head back in a ragged moan of pleasure, he couldn't believe the look on Sasuke's innocent virgin face, let alone the sweet words loosed from his lips, tongue dancing behind them ready to start torturing Kakashi's burning length again. "No..." he sighed, "You're doing it perfect. I can't believe it," he husked out, running one hand over Sasuke's thigh, "Perfect."

Sasuke nodded. Good...he was doing something right. Figuring Kakashi wanted him to continue sucking on him; Sasuke leaned forward capturing the man in between his lips. He bobbed his head up and down and felt his own cock scream for attention. He brought his one hand to his own cock, pushing on it through his jeans. He was so damn hot...but he had to take care of Kakashi first...Kakashi always came first.

Kakashi noticed the hand that slipped between Sasuke's legs and instantly chased it with his own, he softly brushed Sasuke's hand away and began unzipping the pants, moving his hand into the welcoming heat that was all his. As his search presented him with his treasure, he realized Sasuke hadn't been wearing any under wear. "God, that's so hot." He smirked down at the bobbing face, still leading him gently with his hand. The other pawed at Sasuke's erection until it was free from the confines of his trousers. Kakashi gave him a long drawn out stroke.

"Ahh!" Sasuke moaned his lips unwrapping from Kakashi's length. That had felt so good. But...Kakashi...Kakashi had to come first. He forced his lips back to Kakashi's cock, his body burning with unused sexual need, and sucked on it. He couldn't think about his own needs.

Even if he was unbearably hot.

Kakashi smiled as the boy released his succulent noise. He decided he wanted to hear more of those noises in the future. He continued stroking Sasuke with painful slowness, his reserve almost falling out from under him as Sasuke took him deeper between his lips. Kakashi moved his other hand to the smooth slope of Sasuke's ass, squeezing it with his hand. "God, Sasuke... you're so fucking good... I'm almost there...oh yeah..." He mouthed, gliding his hand between Sasuke's ass and his pulsing erection.

Sasuke knew he had to keep going. He wrapped his hand around Kakashi's large cock pulling and pumping it into his mouth and sucking consistently. He wanted Kakashi to give him everything he had...he wanted to taste Kakashi's essence.

Kakashi hips nearly bucked into Sasuke's mouth, Kakashi almost unable to stop them. God, he was so close. So close to coming in that pretty, hot, mouth. He had to warn Sasuke; he wasn't ready to take all of it. "S-sasuke," he panted, "I'm going to come... just pump me until I finish... I d-dooon't," the boy's head moved down lower in a sensual purr, "d-don't want you to c-ch-oke." He felt his legs start to tighten as he strained under pressure and he moaned, warning Sasuke about the oncoming release.

Sasuke wasn't going to pull back. He kept his mouth firmly wrapped around his lover's large member and pumped and sucked it. He wanted...no....he needed to taste all of Kakashi, everything. He just hoped Kakashi wouldn't get mad. He picked up his speed praying the man would cum in his mouth.

Sasuke's hot mouth on his swollen cock had finally become too much to handle and he felt the deadly pressure build at the apex of the head of his sex. He had no time to pull Sasuke's head away and instead, out of instinct, accidently forced his head down a bit lower as he came hard into the back of Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke!" he half screamed and groaned.

Sasuke almost choked on Kakashi as the man came. Kakashi's cum burned his throat as he went down and he found himself pulling back in an attempt to swallow everything Kakashi had poured into him. He was panting and his throat hurt but...it turned him on so much. He had made Kakashi cum, had made him soar into pleasure and there wasn't anything in the world that made him happier. He swallowed what little cum was left then looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi, panted for a moment staring at the teen, his lover. A small drip of come hanging from his chin. Sasuke was beautiful. His skin was the softest article Kakashi had ever felt and he never wanted to let it go. He moved in closer, smiling. He brought his mouth to Sasuke's lips and laughed a little. "You are perfect," he stated as he let his tongue glide over Sasuke's chin, tasting himself. He moved his mouth's adventure to Sasuke's mouth, dipping his tongue in to savor the mixture of his essence and Sasuke at the same time. He liked them mixed better, he decided. It was the sweetest thing to taste himself on Sasuke's lips. "How do I taste, Sasuke-kun?" he asked seductively, the gentle curve of his lips creating a smirk, giving the teen a harsh stroke, urging him to answer immediately.

Sasuke licked his lips and Kakashi's. "Good, God, so good..." he panted, his own cock burning in arousal. He wrapped his arms around Kakashi's throat pulling him to him and holding him tightly. "Take me...please..." he whispered before kissing Kakashi with everything he had, letting his tongue slip into the older man's mouth.

"God, Sasuke, you're driving me crazy..." he moaned, grinding up into the boy's hip to illustrate how much he had began to harden only after a minute of being satisfied. Kakashi didn't hesitate after the younger one begged so sexily, making his own cock twitch in anticipation. Sasuke cried out in pure rapture as Kakashi flipped their bodies over, so he was straddling the boy's hips. "Take off your pants, Sasuke-kun," he demanded as he licked over the swollen swell of Sasuke's lower lip. "Now," He purred against Sasuke's ear, pushing his pelvis into him.

Sasuke arched into Kakashi but complied quickly. He couldn't wait to be naked...to show Kakashi every part of him. His bruises...Sasuke stopped immediately, his pants unzipped on his hips. Kakashi would see his bruises...and...and Itachi would get mad because Sasuke would have to tell about Fugaku. No! No, he wasn't going to let Fugaku ruin this. Swallowing as pure embarrassment filled him, he pulled his pants off then pulled Kakashi into him, kissing him intently. Kakashi couldn't ask about what he didn't see.

Their kiss was feverish and delightfully unskillful, which added to the mixture of their loving lust. Kakashi barely had a chance to look at the boy, but he figured he'd have more than enough time while he was pounding into Sasuke, like he'd never been pounded before. Wait, his thoughts paused. Sasuke was a virgin right? He'd have to be slow for a while until Sasuke got used to the rhythm. But it did not deter him from taking the boys lips and claiming them as his and only his. No one had ever been here with Sasuke and his body screamed in pleasuring torture as he thought of all the things he could teach Sasuke. He pulled away, but Sasuke's mouth found the juncture of his neck, resorting to torturing that instead. "Sasuke-" he panted through the heated abuse of Sasuke's mouth, "You're a virgin right? I just want you to know..." he choked as the teen halted. "It's okay... I want to be your first... I want to be everything for you..." he smiled, moving the boy's lips to him as he grabbed his chin, crashing their hot mouths together.

Sasuke pulled back from Kakashi's hot mouth, panting. "Y-yes," he whispered his blush deepening, "B-but please don't stop."

"I won't stop until you tell me to, Sasuke," Kissing him on the forehead sweetly, and then returning to his previous seductive form. "Mmm... I have to prepare you for this..." he moaned, reaching between Sasuke's legs, anticipating the teen's shaky reaction.

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly. Whatever Kakashi meant by preparing him was fine by Sasuke as long as he kept touching him. He felt Kakashi's fingers run down his legs, making his blush deepen. He'd never been touched there by anyone and...it felt so good. He moaned as he felt Kakashi's fingers trace him delicately. How do you prepare for this? "Kakashi...ohhhh...please..." Sasuke panted unsure what to do or how to get Kakashi to do it.

Kakashi smiled venomously, he brought his free digits to Sasuke's mouth as his other hand pressed against the tender spot behind Sasuke's sac."Mmm...in a moment, Sasuke, first I need you to do something..."

Sasuke opened his eyes as he felt Kakashi's fingers in his mouth. He supposed Kakashi meant he was supposed to suck on them, so, that's what he did. He wrapped his tongue around Kakashi's fingers sucking on them like he had his cock. He let out a small moan and continued to suck, enjoying the sensations that were filling him.

The way Sasuke's tongue moved against his fingers was intoxicating. It suffocated his senses and halted all thought as he purred against a sensitive spot on Sasuke's throat, losing a sexy noise from his lips. "God, Sasuke... you and that hot little mouth of yours..." He moved his hand to Sasuke's sweet pink cock again, stroking him with reserved will as he pumped him harder and faster than before.

Sasuke moaned and arched. He was so turned on that he knew if Kakashi kept going he would cum without being filled. "Nnn," he panted as he felt Kakashi's hand speed up, "N-n-no please!"

"Tell what you want, Sasuke," he nipped Sasuke's ear lobe, steadying his hand into a slow agonizing pace. "Tell Kakashi-sensei what you want."

"I-I need you in me!" Sasuke moaned loudly as he forced his head back into the pillow, "Kakashi! Kakashi please! Please fill me!" Sasuke thought he sounded like a slut, like some two-bit whore, but he didn't care. "Please...put your...your cock in me! God, please!!"

"Hn, I'd love to." Kakashi pushed their mouths together again after removing the fingers, showing Sasuke how much he needed him too. Kakashi moved down the length of Sasuke's body slowly, dipping his tongue against the soft supple skin, planting open mouth kisses where ever he could manage. The flat plane of his pink muscle slipped into Sasuke's navel. He was appeased by the boy's moaning as he moved his tongue in and out, savoring the taste and demonstrating the fashion in which Sasuke would lose his precious virginity. Yes, it was dirty, yes, it was dirty and hot, and it was driving both equally crazy with need. He continued moving slowly, leaving his burning kisses in the wake of his soft lips. When he bumped into an all familiar arousal he smiled, looking back up at Sasuke with hunger in his eyes, he licked his lips, spying the teens agonized look of sexual terror. God, it looked like Kakashi could eat him, swallow him whole; devour him. It was what he wanted too. Kakashi licked the tip of Sasuke's arousal teasingly, still maintaining eye contact. "You taste even better down here," he licked again. "Are you ready for this, Sasuke? Are you sure?" He asked, giving Sasuke one last chance to back out. As if he would.

Sasuke couldn't believe how good it had felt to have Kakashi lick his very hard cock. If that was just licking, he couldn't wait until Kakashi was inside of him. "Yes! I'm ready, God...I'm so ready!" he cried his body so damn aroused it was beginning to hurt. "Please...please I want to feel you," Sasuke moaned as he bucked his hips upwards.

Kakashi's cock received a pleasant shock at Sasuke's pleading words. The aching in the teen's voice was even more visible on his hardening cock. God, how had he managed to go this long without experiencing Sasuke? How long had be gone without this love and completion? These questions didn't matter now. All that counted was that he was finally with Sasuke, and he was about to make him his. Kakashi brought the digits that Sasuke had been sucking to his own lips, recoating them with saliva and still tasting Sasuke on them. It was sweet, pale taste; it reached deep into the soul. He removed the fingers and set his hand to the side. Kakashi slid Sasuke's his knees up to his chest and spread the teen's legs, offering Kakashi a perfect picture of his virgin orifice. He moved his wet digits to the opening, watching Sasuke's pale expression leap to one of pure bliss. His mouth hung open as Kakashi moved the first finger around his pucker, slipping in the tip and reaching farther in to find the teen's sweet spot.

Sasuke arched and cried out. That finger hurt. He could feel his muscles tighten as tried to adjust to the feeling of something inside of him. "Ahhh," he panted his eyes closed tightly, his hands gripping his knees, "Ka-ahhhhh-shi..." He couldn't say anything more as Kakashi's finger moved inside of him, slowly pulling him from pain to pleasure. He moaned as Kakashi hit something inside of him making him arch and moan with want. "Right...ahhh...there," he panted, "Please!"

Kakashi thrust the finger in harder, causing the teen to squirm and writhe beneath him. "Only two more, Sasuke," he waved the two fingers in front of Sasuke's face with a smile. "Then you can have something much bigger fill you up..." His Sasuke was so tight around him as he added another finger. He wanted in the teen at that moment, but he needed to move slowly for Sasuke's first experience. If Sasuke was offering his virginity to him, it was up to him to make sure Sasuke enjoyed himself. He pushed a third finger inside Sasuke and watched the teen's visage twist in pleasure and pain. He noticed wince of pain immediately, but Sasuke never did stop moving against his slender fingers. "Mmm...how do you feel, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pushed his ass further down on Kakashi's fingers. It hurt like a bitch but...but for some reason it felt so good. "More...Kakashi....I-I want more...more of you please," Sasuke begged as he pushed himself further down on Kakashi's hot fingers. He couldn't help writhing on the man's fingers. "Kakashi!"

"Do you want my fingers, Sasuke-kun?" He paused, smirking wryly, scissoring the teen," Or do you want my cock, little Sasuke?"

Sasuke moaned at the new movement in his ass. He arched and closed his eyes, "You...your cock!" Sasuke moaned loudly, "Please! I-I need you...your cock inside of me!"

"Mmm... good answer," Kakashi nuzzled against Sasuke's hard cock before pulling out his slick fingers. He knew the stretching wouldn't be enough, so he crawled back a little, brushing his fingers against the pink pucker. "Sasuke... do you have any lotion or lube... I don't want to take you without it..." He smiled brightly, "I don't want to hurt you..."

Sasuke shook his head, "I-I didn't know you needed that." Sasuke felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment, "B-But I can handle it...I-I just want you."

Kakashi frowned."No, Sasuke-kun... you'll tear up..." He thought he might have had to abandon their exploration for a moment before something clicked in his head. "Here, Sasuke-kun... we'll try it this way then." Kakashi grasped Sasuke's hips and moved them down in a slick simple movement and placed his hands on each supple mound, spreading them to see Sasuke's virgin entrance. Sasuke was already at his breaking point and he knew he had to be quick or the teen would lose control. Edging forward, Kakashi plunged his tongue from the beginning slit of the Sasuke's ass down to the puckered entrance. He watched as Sasuke's ragged breathing turned into screams of pleasure; teasing his ass before his tongue broke the seal. When he was sure the boy's entrance was thoroughly lubricated with his natural oil he slowly pushed into the heat, seething the head inside, waiting for Sasuke to adjust. God the teen was so hot and tight... better than he'd expected.

Sasuke arched and cried out in pure pain. Kakashi was big, too big, and it hurt so badly. He gripped the sheets tightly between his hands. He moved his back, writhing, in an attempt to help him relax. "Kashi!" he moaned arching into him, "Ahhh!"

"Just breathe, Sasuke. It gets better." It killed him to hurt Sasuke this way, but he knew that the teen's desire would compensate for the pain he was feeling. To help Sasuke deal with the pain he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, twining their tongues together. And, for added measure, he snaked a hand between their collective skin and grasped Sasuke's swollen, leaking member. "Tell me when you've adjusted, okay?" he hissed, the tight heat on his cock driving him mad with sexual grief and frustration. He pushed his lips against Sasuke's again, hoping it would take his mind off the feelings too.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Kakashi's throat, kissing him intently. He was ok, it still hurt, but he could hear the need in his lover's voice. He felt tears catch in his eyes but he wasn't going to let Kakashi see them. Kakashi needed to move and he knew that. He pulled his lips back and looked Kakashi in his eyes. "I-I'm ok...y-you can move," he semi-lied.

When Kakashi shook his head, refusing to move as to not hurt the boy, Sasuke took matters into his own hands and thrust his hips up, slamming himself into Kakashi. "Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled out making Sasuke gasp in surprise at Kakashi's use of his girth and mighty pelvis. Both their whines and groans, enthused by pure need for each other, were heard bouncing off the walls of Sasuke's bedroom as Kakashi tried to restrain his need to pound the naughty teen into the mattress.

Sasuke was as stretched as he was going to get. He dug his fingers into Kakashi's back, "Please!" he begged, grinding his hips down further. "Please...Kakashi, please!" He didn't know how to convince the man he was ok, other than this. He slowly began rocking his hips, hoping Kakashi would understand what he wanted...what he needed as he moaned and captured Kakashi's lips again.

The ache brought on by Sasuke's tight heat would have been enough to convince him to move without the teens pleas, but he couldn't lie; that breathy voice had helped it along. Kakashi worked in till he could feel the hilt of his cock press against the stretched space of Sasuke's ass. It was so fantastical. It was as if it wasn't real. He begged to any god available that this wasn't just another wet dream. That would have gone too far. He pulled out until only the tip of his head was left inside, then rammed into the teen again, using toned down force until Sasuke got used to the frantic rhythm of their bodies slapping together in harmonic unison. "God! You're so fucking tight... perfect," he stated, drawing his lips across Sasuke's displayed jaw line. "Beautiful," he murmured after planting a kiss on the juncture of his throat and brushed his fingers against the tip of Sasuke's erection. Then using his new discovery, he pumped in time with his thrusts to take Sasuke's mind off the painful part and more on the pleasure.

Sasuke moaned and arched, panting and writhing against Kakashi. It felt...it felt so good to have Kakashi pound into him. He dug his fingers into Kakashi's back as he arched, "Ahhh! K...Kakashi!" he cried as he pushed himself down onto Kakashi as Kakashi thrusted into him. He'd never felt anything like this before...a mixture of need and want, of love and lust, Sasuke felt like he was going to explode. "M-more!" he cried as his stomach began to coil. He had been too aroused before this started and...and he wasn't going to last. But he wanted Kakashi to cum inside of him. "Ahh!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi's pace quickened, "Harder!"

"Ah! Yeah..." he tried to catch his breath, "Whatever you want I'll give you!" With that Kakashi increased his speed and hammered into Sasuke with a brutal force, eliciting the most delicious noises from the boy's throat. He couldn't get enough. He knew he wasn't going to last long at all. Kakashi was so close; he hadn't realized it until he had plunged into the teen. It was something about Sasuke that drove him wild; everything. "Fuck, Sasuke... You're so goddamn sexy!" Kakashi was losing it. Hearing Sasuke as vocal as he was became his ultimate undoing. He thrust excitedly in the pliant ass. "You're such a naughty boy Sasuke..." He husked out, watching Sasuke writhe and grab at the sheet before digging his nails into his back; exciting him even more. He was so close. He knew it. "So naughty."

Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. "Kakashi!" he screamed as his entire body shook and cum sprayed from his hardened cock. Sasuke clutched Kakashi tightly and felt his inner walls crush down on his still very hard lover. He panted uncontrollably as Kakashi continued to pound into him making his climax that much more enjoyable.

Kakashi was suddenly coming with him. A growl as he finished erupted from behind his lips. The boy's cum had branded them both together. It was perfect. Sasuke was perfect. "Sasuke!" Kakashi called out as his member twitched and released into the boy. Any virginity he had left was torn away by Kakashi's twitching cock. It was the best orgasm either of them, Sasuke and Kakashi, had ever had the joy of experiencing.

Sasuke felt Kakashi's hot seed erupt inside of him, making him moan again before Kakashi pulled out of him. Sasuke could feel Kakashi's cum drip from his no longer virgin hole and he smiled. Kakashi collapsed beside him and Sasuke snuggled close to him. He never wanted to be apart from Kakashi again. He buried his face into Kakashi's sweaty chest, and breathed in his musk. Everything about Kakashi was everything Sasuke had always dreamed of.

"That," Kakashi panted, "Was amazing."

Sasuke kissed Kakashi's chest gently as he traced circles around the man's right nipple with his fingers. His heart was exploding with warmth and it was pounding in his chest. "Kakashi...you are the only person in the world...who...who can make my heart beat faster and slower at the same time," Sasuke whispered lovingly kissing Kakashi's chest again.

Kakashi kissed the top of Sasuke's head with care. The gentle fragility of heart beat to heart beat and the closeness of flesh to flesh, slightest movement giving off sparks as they lay next to each other. Their sweetness finally sewn into the skins, and bones, and sinews. Kakashi and Sasuke belonged to each other now... and nothing would ever change that. That moment before it all ended, Sasuke's virginity, the lovely explosions and rasping breath; was all gone in this single instance... and it was beautiful. "That's because you're in love, Sasuke." He kissed his lips softly, lulling him gently. "Just like I am. Right now," he smiled, "with you."

Sasuke smiled. So this was what love felt like...love for someone other than his brother. Kakashi was in his heart, he had reached him like no one else had before, and...and Sasuke would never let him go. Kakashi was all that mattered and he was all that would ever matter. He closed his eyes slowly, his body exhausted and wrapped tightly against Kakashi's. He never wanted to go to sleep without Kakashi by his side...never.

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE: It finally happened! That damn tease of a boy finally lost his blasted virginity! And it was hot! It was so hot my fingers burnt as I wrote it! I hope you all enjoyed and I know that we update slowly, but believe me we have material stalked up! So just wait and savour the love! We love you all, so please remember to review, rate and READ!

KakaSasu_4ever: Wow bet you all thought we had given up on this story. No! RL is just being a butt hole right now. But we will update as soon as we can. Thank you all for being patient and I hoped you liked it. As always, please read and review!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	10. The Painful Truth

Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. WE do not make any money off of this story. If WE did ... WE'd make every fan girl's dream come true. Repeatedly.

Kakashi and Sasuke had been sharing the warmth for the afterglow for a about an hour, wrapped up in each other's limbs and the toasty blankets of Sasuke's bed. Kakashi had woken up, and had just stared at the boy instead of waking him. He had such beauty and charisma, his sleeping eyes dancing under their lids. He was so happy just to be with Sasuke, his heart was beaming as his hand softly ghosted over the supple body being sure not to wake him.

Kakashi explored the soft skin, at first with his eyes closed, committing every inch to memory without his eyes. Then he allowed himself a treat, to actually look up the brilliant flesh himself. As he opened his eyes, his eyes followed a sharp set of bruises all the way from his chest to Sasuke's abdomen that he hadn't noticed before. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing thing and then followed the trail again, hoping and not hoping that he'd been the cause of the injuries. He gasped aloud," Oh, Sasuke..."

Sasuke heard his name and forced himself to open his eyes. Instead of being met by Kakashi's face he glanced down to see the man staring at his chest...his stomach and the huge black and blue mark that had been left by his father. Quickly, Sasuke pulled the blanket over him. "It's not..."

Kakashi gaped at the wounds. As he moved to Sasuke, taking hold of the teen's hands."Sasuke... how did this happen? Did I hurt you?" Kakashi asked concerned. He felt like running his head into a wall for hurting Sasuke. He continued to stare at Sasuke, his lips quivering.

"No, you didn't hurt me. I-I fell down the main staircase at home," Sasuke lied as he broke eye contact, "I...tripped."

"Sasuke," Kakashi sighed," You don't get bruises like this from falling down the stairs, I can see a hand print..." Kakashi pointed out holding on to Sasuke's hand for dear life." What happened, Sasuke? Please tell me..." Kakashi pleaded looking into Sasuke's eyes. He was about to burst into tears. Who could do this to Sasuke?

Sasuke glanced at him then smiled, "R-really...I fell. I-I'm ok, they...they don't hurt." Sasuke HATED that he was lying to his boyfriend but he had no choice. He leaned up and pulled Kakashi down on top of him, "Don't worry."

"Sasuke," Kakashi moaned looking away," You promised you wouldn't lie to me."

Sasuke didn't know what to do, "Please...don't be upset. Kakashi..."

Kakashi looked at the teen again, he could see the same sadness reflected in Sasuke's eyes. It was killing the both of them." I'm not mad, Sasuke-kun," Kakashi touched his cheek gently," Just tell me what happened... please?"

"I-I did," Sasuke whispered breaking eye contact, "I fell." He really hated that this was happening. He didn't want Kakashi to know because if Kakashi knew then that put him in danger. Not to mention the fact that Sasuke knew Kakashi would get so angry about it that he'd go confront his father...which would be a nightmare. Sasuke wanted Kakashi separate from his home life. He needed Kakashi to be his getaway.

"You did more than just fall, Sasuke..." Kakashi trailed off, touching the bruises lightly, these were made by another person. Someone bigger than Sasuke." Don't be scared, love... just please, don't keep this from me. I love you so much, I just want you to be safe," With that Kakashi latched onto Sasuke, holding his lower back. He was afraid he'd never let go.

Sasuke hugged Kakashi tightly. He couldn't lie to him...not anymore. "My Father....he found out I was in the play and that I was playing Juliet. He...he got mad and...pushed me down the stairs..." Sasuke felt tears beginning to gather in his eyes, "Then...he...he kicked me till I couldn't move. That's why I have that scar there."

Kakashi was bombarded by the admission, his eyes were doused with the saltiness of his tears as he held Sasuke close in a heartwarming embrace before pulling him back to look Sasuke in the eyes. Kakashi's lover was obviously upset and hurt, and he wasn't sure how to make it stop." Sasuke... is this why you're always coming to school bandaged up?"

Sasuke nodded. "H-he's been beating me for as long as I can remember. He does it more now, that Itachi isn't home...but it's always been this bad." Sasuke looked up Kakashi. He knew there was anger exploding inside of the man and he just hoped Kakashi could keep it under control.

Kakashi resisted the urge to clench his fists. How could this happen? Why would this happen to Sasuke? Sasuke was the sweetest most loving person he'd ever met. His chest shattered and he could feel a piece of him break away as he held tighter to Sasuke. He couldn't- no, wouldn't let this happen again. Never. He wished he could kill the man. "Oh, Sasuke..." He sobbed." I promise I'll never let this happen ever again."

Sasuke hugged Kakashi loosely. This was exactly why he didn't want to tell him. He knew the man would feel everything he'd been forced through and he didn't wish that on his worst enemy. He ran his fingers through Kakashi's slivery hair. "It's alright, Kakashi...they...they don't hurt."

"Sasuke," he murmured," I love you so much... I just-" He sobbed," I will not lose you now that I finally have you..." He looked at the bruises again, placing a kiss to Sasuke's temple, his crying giving way."Does anyone else know about this?"

"Itachi...and Deidara Sensei. I think that's it," Sasuke replied, "But we can't go to the police...and you...you can't tell anyone."

"Sasuke, someone has to stop your father..." Kakashi hugged the teen gently."What is happening now to protect you?" Kakashi wondered if there was anything at all in place to make sure Sasuke was alright. If Itachi knew then why hadn't been anything been done? Itachi didn't seem the type to let anyone get away with hurting Sasuke in the slightest." Oh god, Sasuke... I am so sorry."

"There isn't anything that can be done. I-I just have to live with my Father until I turn 18. Then...then I'll move in with you, right? Just like we talked about," Sasuke whispered his heart pounding in pain and overwhelming sadness, "I'm going to move in with you and everything will be ok..."

"Yes, Sasuke, yes..." Kakashi whispered into the dark haired teens silky locks, petting his head trying to comfort him in the only way he knew how; just being there. Inside Kakashi head a million thoughts happened at once and he began plotting how to remove Sasuke from his house. How to save him." If I get my way, you'll be living with me before the semester is out, Sasuke..."

Sasuke nodded and snuggled closely to Kakashi, "Promise that you won't go to my Father?"

"Sasuke..." Kakashi moaned, he was hoping the teen wouldn't ask him that. He would make Fugaku listen and listen well. He couldn't promise Sasuke that, he just couldn't. "I'm not going to lie to you... I want to take you away from there, Sasuke. I want to so badly... but I can't promise I won't go to your father."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi, "He'll hurt you if you go to him. Please...you don't understand." Sasuke buried his face into Kakashi's neck, "Please, I don't want him to hurt you too..."

"He can't hurt me, Sasuke," Kakashi smiled holding the smaller body tightly against himself."He won't even dare touch me when I tell him that if he even dares to touch you I'll call the police and give them my statement." Kakashi hugged Sasuke even closer, whispering in his ear."He may be able to use threats on your brother, but he has nothing over me. He'll lose everything if he doesn't..." Kakashi kissed Sasuke's ear and the side of his head where ever he could fit in a kiss."I will not let anyone hurt the person that I love."

"No, you can't Kakashi!" Sasuke retorted pulling back slightly, "Please, just stay out..."

"Sasuke..." he pulled the teen back into him," Please, let me help you. I promise no one will get hurt... me, you, Itachi, Deidara... we'll all leave and go far away. He'll never be able to touch you again... please Sasuke... don't force me to watch you suffer anymore." Kakashi's tears slid on to Sasuke's exposed pale skin, hi lips quivering with hurt and hope.

Sasuke pushed himself from Kakashi, even if it was the last thing he wanted. He got off the bed and grabbed his pants, glaring at his lover. "I-I knew I shouldn't have told you!" he cried, "You don't listen...and...and I...I was stupid to think you were different!" Sasuke zipped his pants and stormed out of the room.

Kakashi sprang from the bed and pushed some pants up over his hips, racing out the door. He caught a glimpse of Sasuke in the hallway and ran after him. When he caught up to the teen, he wrapped his arms around the delicate waist. He sobbed helplessly into Sasuke's shoulder as he held him in place. When he'd finally caught his breath he began to speak in choked sobs. He was devastated. Sasuke probably hated him.

"I-I just..." He loosed," I just can't handle losing you. N-not you, Sasuke." He held the boy tighter, still not enough to cause any pain." I'm afraid that one day it won't just be a punch down the stairs," he admitted," I don't want to be the one to have to look into a casket and see you laying there... It kills me to even think about it...please, please... just let me love you, Sasuke. I need you more than I need life... I need you more than I ever knew. I never want to be apart from you...in this world or the next."

Sasuke felt his heart shatter. He didn't want to be mad at Kakashi...but he didn't want him dead either. "You...you don't understand," he whispered as he angled his face towards the floor, "Why is it different for you? Why are you allowed to be afraid of me dying but when I'm afraid of the very same thing, you do the one thing I ask you not to?"

"Because what's happening to you is killing me faster than your father ever would fighting me..." He confessed, raising the teens face up and spinning him around to press a desperate kiss to the teen's damp lips. He pulled away panting, drinking in the tears and the beauty of Sasuke's beating heart."... All I ever wanted in this world was you; you were all I ever needed. It's killing me to watch... I'm so in love with you," He whispered, tearing his shimmering eyes from Sasuke."I promised I'd never love like this... so passionately. I'm like Romeo," He sobbed, "I fight destiny to make sure my love has his own; whichever one he wants... and now... now," He tried to stop crying, "I can't do anything about anything..."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. Nothing was turning out like he thought it would be. In fact, he wanted to be sleeping in his bed, Kakashi's arms around him, protecting him. Instead, they were out here...fighting. And Kakashi seemed to be past his breaking point. Sasuke should have known this was how things would unfold. "Kakashi, please, don't be upset. I promise nothing more will happen to me. It'll be ok," he whispered as he looked away from Kakashi's crying eyes.

"Sasuke..." Kakashi murmured into his hair," If you promise me and can prove to me that he'll never touch you again, I won't go to him," He kissed the teen's cheek."However, if he touches you again, I can't promise I'll be able to hold back... is that okay with you?" He stared into Sasuke's eyes. He wanted nothing more than to slink back into bed with the teen and pretend that none of this had happened until the next time he felt like coming away from Sasuke's intoxicating heat.

Sasuke shook his head. "That won't work. You can NEVER go to him, Kakashi, never," Sasuke

replied, "He'll...he'll find a way to hurt you."

"Is that the only thing that will make you happy...?" Kakashi trailed off, lost in the teen's eyes." If I never go to your father? The only thing that will make me happy is if... he never touches you again... please promise me he won't... and I promise you I'll never go to him." Kakashi decided that he ought to make Sasuke feel better, offering a promise for a promise. He hoped he'd never have to disappoint Sasuke. He hoped the teen would forgive him.

Sasuke nodded, "I promise he won't hurt me." Sasuke wasn't sure that he could keep that promise but he'd do whatever it took to keep Kakashi from ever meeting his Father.

Kakashi hugged Sasuke to him, nuzzling his face into the warmth of the teen's neck."Thank you..." he whispered, his tears halting their flow. It's almost impossible to explain, the line of threshold between worlds. That point in which threads of possibility intercept to bring you to a place that's not quite sober, and not quite drunk, not even truly tipsy, to be honest. It encompasses all of the e most wonderful feelings and it lies and lays in the heart seeking only the others want and needs. This place was love and Kakashi was there. He held Sasuke close." Can we just forget about this for five minutes... and just go back to bed?" Kakashi pleaded with the teen, his lover, offering him a sweet smile.

Sasuke nodded and led Kakashi back into his temporary bedroom. He knew the instant he walked through the door at his house, all hell would break loose...and it would be a typical day in his house. But, this time, he just had to make sure Kakashi didn't see his bruises. He had been careless and that was why Kakashi found out. He woul

dn't make that mistake again...even if that meant he had to flat out lie to his boyfriend. He'd always thought Kakashi to be strong...until now. Now, he realized the man hurt just like everybody else and he couldn't protect Sasuke any more than Itachi could. Sasuke wished he didn't feel as alone as he did right now...cradled in Kakashi's arms.

People don't understand what it means to love someone. Love is not something you can be selfish about. It is a give and take situation, notice give being the first word in that. Love is not about what the person you're with is doing to make you happy, it's about what you're doing to make them happy. Now the person you're with should be thinking along the same lines so it's not a take-take situation on their part.

They were both selfish.

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE: I finally got to edit this one! Yay! Now that MS word is mine I'll be seriously driving people up the wall with ridiculous posts. With the help of KS4E, of course. She'll never rest until its perfect! You ought to thank her. I know that this chapter is short, and it has been a long time coming but I swear the next one is like... the most epic smut ever. It was the third lemon we ever wrote together, btw. I hope that you all enjoy it, and please, if you have any measure of time Read, Review, and Rate. It is important to us to know that we're not writing crap. XD

KakaSasu_4ever: Allllllllllrighty then. This chapter, even though short, took Mak and myself a good time to edit. Granted she did most of the work and I just made her go back and do more (XD I'M HITLER IN DISGUISE) I think the end result is AWESOME! Hope you guys are still reading and thanks again for every review written. You guys have no idea how much a review motivates us to update more! Thanks again to all you lovelies and as always please read and review!

hugs,

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever


	11. Breakfast in Bed

Disclaimer: WE do not own Naruto or any of the characters used. WE do not make any money off of this story. If WE did ... WE'd make every fan girl's dream come true. Repeatedly.

Sasuke gently nudged Kakashi's shoulder from the side of the bed. "Kakashi," he whispered placing a soft kiss on the man's sleeping lips, "Wake up...I…I have a surprise."

Kakashi was roused from his sleep by a soft set of lips on his skin. It nearly shocked him when he couldn't find Sasuke next to him when he pawed beside him. He opened his eyes slowly, coming face to face with the person who was in possession of the waking lips." Mmm..." he rubbed his eyes, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and smiled as he placed a tray of foods on the man's lap. "I cooked you breakfast," Sasuke whispered his cheeks turning bright red, he was only wearing an apron, "As...as an apology for how I freaked out on you last night. I didn't know what you liked, so...so I cooked a lot of everything. There's a whole bunch of food left on the counter if you're still hungry."

Kakashi's jaw nearly dropped as his line of sight was directed to Sasuke, blushing and clad only in a pink apron. Kakashi was hungry, but as he looked at the food and back to Sasuke, he'd decided that Sasuke's was the best looking thing to eat in the room. He would eat the food later but first, Sasuke deserved a thank you for all his hard work."Sasuke... you did all this for me?" Kakashi smiled, raising himself up a little, pressing a soft kiss to Sasuke's lips.

Sasuke kissed Kakashi gently then nodded, his blush still decorating his pale cheeks, "I-I wanted to make you breakfast since I failed at making you dinner and..." Sasuke felt his blush deepen, "I wanted to give you dessert too."

Kakashi smiled like a fool as he reached out to Sasuke. When his hands found the soft skin of Sasuke's fore arms he drew him closer, giving him another delightful kiss, nearly pulling him onto bed with his former sensei." When we're living together," he blushed heavily, but masculinely never taking his eyes off Sasuke," Can we have desert for breakfast every morning?" Kakashi looked just like a little kid begging his or her mother for an ice cream cone or a new stuffed animal.

Sasuke smiled and pulled back from Kakashi. "You have to eat your breakfast first," Sasuke said as he grabbed the whipped cream and placed a spoonful on top of Kakashi's waffles and strawberries, "Then you can have dessert whenever you want it." Sasuke felt his cheeks redden even more. He wasn't used to flirting and being seductive and it made him feel funny...almost embarrassed. He wasn't even sure if Kakashi had noticed his lack of clothing, but supposed it didn't matter.

Kakashi let out a mock-groan of complaint as he pulled the tray back onto his lap, bringing the fork to his mouth he let a strawberry, heavy with cream, slide into his mouth. He picked up another piece and held it delicately at the end of his fork." Do you want a bite, Sasuke-kun?" Kakashi queried moving the morsel up and down and all around.

Sasuke slowly, and as seductively as he could muster, bent over and wrapped his mouth around the cream covered strawberry. He knew he'd missed some of the white sweetness but that was the point right? He was trying to seduce. Once he'd chewed and swallowed the strawberry he made sure Kakashi's eyes were on him and slowly, licked the cream from his lips. "Mmm," he half-moaned, "Do you like it?"

Kakashi swore that if he hadn't been drooling before he was now. The way Sasuke's small pink tongue darted out to wrap about the berry and the sensual lick of his lips to wipe away the excess cream. Kakashi took another bite, remembering Sasuke's previous statement. He had to eat it all, and he did want to, but now, his desert was just the most tempting morsel in the world. He was probably the most sought after delicacy on earth for all Kakashi knew. He swallowed another bite and then offered another to Sasuke and vice versa, "Want more?"He hoped his plate would be finished before he was. He wondered why Sasuke always seemed to bring out his inner pervert.

Sasuke smiled and shook his head, "No but I'm going to have some cream if that's alright with you." Sasuke licked his lips again for emphasis, hopefully, turning on Kakashi as much as he was.

"Uh huh," Kakashi nodded, his mouth still processing his previous bite. As his plate got lighter and lighter, the food disappearing into his body and the cream and it's sweetness being absorbed by Sasuke and his deliciously sugar sweet mouth, he hoped his growing erection would not begin to lift the platter in its reduced weight. Kakashi watched, dumbfounded, his food sometimes completely missing his mouth as he stared. "You know, Sasuke" he paused," If you wore that apron during dress rehearsal tomorrow more people would watch the show."

Sasuke smiled and took Kakashi's plate for him, noticing the man's hungry stare. He straddled Kakashi's hips, making sure his bare ass sat directly on top of Kakashi cock (which he noticed was very hard). He then stuck his finger in the sweet substance and brought it to Kakashi's lips, "Are you still hungry?" he asked, again trying to be seductive. He ground his ass down into Kakashi's hips hoping that would pull an even greater response from his boyfriend.

"Oh!" The man loosed as his hips were attacked, his aching cock suffocated by Sasuke's supple ass. He couldn't help but grasp the teen's thighs in shock as the teen pushed down, still wearing his seductive smile."Yes..." he groaned and stifled a low moan, "Yes, I am, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes were glistening. Ironic that this would be the first thing to notice, but there it is. The glistening reminded him of the sweet shine of the berries they had just been dining on. Sasuke was his strawberry, and he was most likely about to be devoured.

Sasuke let out a small moan as Kakashi forced him roughly down on his cock. Sasuke could feel it straining to be free. He rolled his hips, feeling Kakashi's cock rub against every part of his nether region before taking the whipped cream and placing some into his mouth. He grabbed Kakashi's face and pulled him into a tight kiss, their tongues meshing the whipped cream that was now share between then. Slowly, Sasuke pulled back from their kiss and rolled his hips again, "You're so hard," he whispered, "I can feel it."

Kakashi's eyes shot open as he growled low in the back of his throat, pulling Sasuke to stare him directly in the eyes."Oh, can you?" He asked, offering a smirk showing his teeth, alerting Sasuke to how much the man was actually turned on. He claimed his lips again, crushing them together with a delicious ferocity boiling in his stomach as he reached under Sasuke's apron to grasp his own stiff member."So are you..." he whispered in Sasuke's ear, the space around them pregnant with hot air and incoherent sounds.

Sasuke moaned at the feeling of Kakashi pumping him and slowly brought his hand to Kakashi's hand, "N-no...not this time," he whispered pulling Kakashi's hand from his cock and dipping it into the whipped cream. Still straddling him Sasuke looked at him in the eyes and placed the now whipped cream covered hand at his entrance. "Will you prepare me?" he moaned as his free hand found its way to Kakashi's zipper.

The teen's anxious control was easily one of the sexiest things Kakashi had ever experienced. He let Sasuke pull out his aching cock, as he moaned deeply, the sound reverberated off the walls of the bedroom. His whip cream covered hand worked shamelessly on Sasuke's delightfully pink pucker. The whip cream had begun melting due to Sasuke's heat and was dripping down Kakashi's hand as he pushed the first finger inside the white hot tightness. "Fuck, Sasuke," he moaned loudly again, "You're so goddamn sexy..."

Sasuke let out a moan and pushed back on Kakashi's finger. "Oh...it...it feels s-so...good. Ahh, K-Kakashi...more...more cream...more fingers..." he begged as his cock rubbed against Kakashi's now freed one. His eyes slipped closed and his mouth opened in ragged breaths as he force Kakashi's finger deeper inside of him, but it wasn't enough. "Please...more!" Sasuke cried his control gone.

"More, you say," Kakashi dipped his hand in more cream and brought it back to the weeping non-virgin entrance."I'll give you more, Sasuke-kun..." He growled as he thrust two fingers into the tight heat again, it's muscles swallowing up Kakashi's creamy fingers. " I'll give you as much as you want," He purred, bring his mouth to whisper in Sasuke's ear, offering the sensitive shell a wet sweep of hi s hot tongue.

Sasuke arched his back as Kakashi's thick fingers disappeared inside of him. Oh God's it felt so good...and even though he knew he shouldn't be, he was so focused on his own sexual need. As Kakashi thrust his fingers in, Sasuke forced himself down on them, creating an insatiable amount of pleasure. But it still wasn't enough...had he turned this quickly into a cock slut? "Oh!" he cried out tossing his head back, "More...harder...more...Kakashi!" His orders came out broken but he knew Kakashi understood.

Kakashi smiled and chuckled quietly, grinning at Sasuke's misplaced visage as he scissor his fingers inside of the teen. Kakashi took Sasuke's lobe in his mouth for a moment and whispered wistfully into Sasuke's ear." One more finger, Sasuke-kun..." He brushed said finger around the other two, teasing the teen, hoping to elicit more wonderful sound from him. "One more and you can have something much bigger." He smirked thrusting in the third finger harshly." Would you like that, huh? Would you?"

Sasuke arched and cried out when he felt Kakashi's third finger thrust inside of him. It was an easy, smooth thrust, but that was good. He was in the mood for his ass to take a pounding. Suddenly, his body overtaken with lust, Sasuke found himself pushing down further onto the man's fingers and they moved in and out and all around in. "Ah! Oh...Ka-ahhh-shi!" Sasuke moaned as he basically rode Kakashi's fingers. For a brief minute or so, three fingers made him feel full but right now...now he needed more. He began moving faster on Kakashi's fingers and he moaned and begged for more. The cream felt so good inside of him, it was almost like a natural high, and Kakashi's fingers...God...he wanted more...needed more. "Yes!" he practically screamed, "I need more! Oh please! Please! More!"

Kakashi's fingers were removed in an instant as the teen screamed out for his wants. Kakashi moved his cock up towards the entrance, first slathering it in cream. Yes they were having fun but he didn't want to hurt the teen. The coolness made him moan out into Sasuke's panting face before he spoke." Do you want my cock, Sasuke?" He rounded the head about the heated, dripping orifice, letting himself f bask in the glory of his handiwork. Sasuke was hotter than Kakashi had originally expected as he let out a strained his as his member swiped against the warm, inviting entrance.

Sasuke moaned. "Please! Please...I-I want it!" Sasuke panted his ass begging to be pounded, "Oh...please!"

Kakashi smiled, he let the head of his cock settle between Sasuke's eager, wet thighs, teasing the pucker."You beg so nicely, Sasuke-kun..." He let the head slide in some more," so who would I be to deny you?" With that Kakashi felt himself become engulfed by the tight passionate heat of Sasuke's entrance. He pushed down on the teen's hips, lowering him delicately, for both their sakes. "OH. God... you're so tight..."

Sasuke threw his head back as Kakashi's thick cock was buried completely inside of him. He was stretched almost to his limit but he didn't care. It felt so unreal to have Kakashi inside of him. "O-ohhh!" he moaned, "Y-you're...you're so big!" Sasuke placed his hands on Kakashi's chest and began lifting and dropping himself roughly onto the man's cock. "S-so big!" he cried as he slowly picked up his pace. He wasn't going fast enough, and he didn't think he could go fast in this position anyway. "Please," he begged, "Pound me!"

Kakashi grunted and in an instant Sasuke was on his back, arms pinned above his head, Kakashi's large member never leaving him. "Like this?" Kakashi purred into Sasuke's ear, biting and nipping any flesh that came across the path of his mouth, as he pounded in and out of the teen with heavy full force strokes." Like this?" He asked speeding up into a mind numbing speed, the sound of skin slapping in unison marking the pattern in their lusty rhythm.

"Ahh!" Sasuke cried out pushing his head farther into his pillow, "Ka-ahhh-shi!" The speed that Kakashi was pulling out of him and forcing himself back in was...was amazing. Their skin smacked together loudly, emphasizing the sheer speed Kakashi was moving. Sasuke clenched his hands together in fists, his eyes screwing shut. "Oh-oh! Ka-ahhh-shi! I-it feels so-mmmm-good!"

Kakashi couldn't help but grin as the helpless Sasuke writhed under him, mewling and losing sounds that deserved to be titled no less than sexy beyond belief. Kakashi rocked his hips up on purpose, assaulting a specific bundle of nerves hidden deep inside Sasuke's tight willingness."God, Sasuke... you're so fucking hot..." He moaned, leaning his head down, pressing a kiss to his throat."I'm almost there…"

Sasuke moaned loudly as Kakashi pounded into him, nailing his prostate with unbelievable accuracy. "N-no! Don't-ahhh-cum yet!" he begged. He wasn't ready to cum yet... "More!"

Kakashi restrained himself, holing the teen's hips with bruising force. This could be fun for the both of them if they played it out right. Who knew Sasuke would have taken so well to his cock?"Mmmm, Sasuke," he mused, "Tell me what I'm doing to you..." Kakashi drawled, teasing the boy with a slow lift off his cock only to slide him back down slowly.

"Slow!" Sasuke panted, Kakashi's slow rhythm killing him. "You're going too slow..."

"Ooh," Kakashi mocked misunderstanding," Then what to do you want, Sasuke...?" He moved the teen up agonizingly slow, and then back down faster than he'd ever done before." I want to know exactly what you want..." He nipped the teen's ear as he thrusted harshly, in and out against his prostate again, his quivering stomach brushing against Sasuke's arousal.

Sasuke cried out in pleasure as Kakashi thrusted harder into him. "I-I want-ahhh-your...your-ohhh!" Sasuke tried lust clouding his mind. He knew what he wanted. He just couldn't seem to concentrate long enough to give an answer, "I-I want your...ohhh!"

Kakashi pushed into his harder this time, he knew Sasuke could take it."What, Sasuke-kun? Say it now..." He growled, moving a hand to pump Sasuke in time with his thrusts. The pink apron's strings were coming untied by the mere friction of Sasuke's back brushing against the sheets. Kakashi purred as he felt Sasuke writhe. "Ah you feel so fucking good around my cock," He bit his lip in defense against the hot pressure.

"Your cock!" Sasuke moaned his back arching with Kakashi's thrusts, "I-I want you t-to f-uhhh-ck me with...ahhh! With your bi-big cock! Hard!" Sasuke found his arms wrapping around Kakashi, holding the man tightly to him. He needed this, and he needed it badly. "Please," he moaned, "I need your cock...in-inside of me, d-d-deep inside!"

Kakashi raised Sasuke's legs higher, putting them over his shoulders so he could get deeper into the inviting crevice. It was so hot and tight Kakashi thought he might have been choking; but, at least he would have been dying happy. Kakashi grinned outwardly at teen's words, slipping into him harder than before." Good, Sasuke," he moaned, "How long have you wanted this, huh...tell me..." Kakashi demanded with a nip to Sasuke's lower lips.

"Ahh!" Sasuke moaned at the power by which his lover was thrusting and how deep the man was going in. God...it...it felt so good! "A-all morning!" Sasuke screamed as Kakashi nailed his prostate, "I-I got o-off thinking a-about you! Th-ahhh-ree times!"

That came as a bit of a shock to Kakashi, if he hadn't been so busy fucking the boy into oblivion he would have probably taken the admission to deeper contemplation. But right now all it did was excite him further."Mmm," he nuzzled Sasuke's throat, "Three times? That's fucking hot, Sasuke." he emphasized the name by thrusting in a little bit harder than the prior stroke."You missed my cock that much?"

"Yes!" Sasuke cried as Kakashi nailed his prostate, "S-so...big! So g-good!" Sasuke could feel his stomach coiling. He was going to cum and soon...he just didn't want it to end. He arched again as Kakashi thrusted in deeper, making it feel almost as if the man would come out his throat...and he loved it. "K-ahhh-shi! You're so-mmmm-good!"

Kakashi loved how easy it was to get Sasuke to become so vocal. The teen's supple cries and wails of pleasure washed over him harder than anything he had or ever would experience. He stabbed into the pliant body, his heavy panting and groans suffocating the air, pregnant with Sasuke's sexy releases."Mmm..." Kakashi swiped his finger through the head of Sasuke's cock and brought the shimmering precum to his lips, making sure the teen was watching."I wonder how you taste Sasuke..." With that the finger slipped into his mouth as he pounded the body under him."Ah, so sweet..." He murmured, returning his hand to the pink, stiff length of his lover.

Sasuke couldn't take it. Watching Kakashi suck his finger and feeling Kakashi pound into him and jerk him off was too much. Sasuke's fingernails dug into Kakashi's back and he arched off of the bed, flushing his hot skin against Kakashi's. He came, hard, his cum spraying both him and Kakashi and his inner walls clamping down on Kakashi's moving cock. "Kashi!" he screamed as his body shook with its peak then allowed him to relax back onto the bed.

With the pressure of Sasuke's inner walls clamping in on him, Kakashi loosed his reserved and thrust in hard one more time, letting Sasuke ride his climax. "Ahhhh.... g-good, so good, S-sasuke..." He moaned out incoherently, as he let himself come hard inside of the raven haired teen. When he felt himself empty he pulled away and lay down beside Sasuke."Thank you..." he murmured into the soft tresses, kissing Sasuke lightly.

Sasuke turned his face to Kakashi's, "Why are you thanking me?"

Kakashi smiled and cupped Sasuke's face."For letting us be together..." He murmured, softly, his smooth breath drifting over Sasuke's hair, causing it to sway some in the manmade wind.

Sasuke smiled and forced himself to sit, his sexual needs oddly still burning. "I should be the one thanking you," he whispered as he brought his mouth to Kakashi's cock, "You still have cream on you...I don't want it on my sheets...so...I'll clean it for you." Slowly, Sasuke placed the tip of Kakashi's cock in his mouth then, inch by inch, tried to fit as much of Kakashi as he could.

"Wha-Ah, Sasuke!" Kakashi shouted, he had definitely not been expecting that hot, wet, electric mouth to be slipping over his member like that. His softening erection now returning to life... and Sasuke was to blame. He threw his head back, as the guise of his cynical lover swept over him like water."A-ah... Sa-aasuk-e," he chattered," If yo-o're w-w-worried about getting d-dirty," he paused to swallow, "W-wee can t-take a s-shower..."

Sasuke pulled back from Kakashi's tasty cock, allowing a mixture of whipped cream, cum, and spit to connect him to it. He slowly licked his lips and looked at Kakashi. "Mmm, you taste so good," Sasuke whispered seductively as he ran his finger up the man's shaft then began sucking on it, "Mmm..."

"God, Sasuke..." Kakashi moaned, squirming under Sasuke's ministrations, and growing even harder as his eyes caught hold of the teen's face. His cheeks were bright with blush, he wore confidence well and with lips wet with the liquids acquired during their raging fucking. Kakashi let a hand slip down to thread his fingers through the soft hair. He still wasn't sure if it was there to guide Sasuke or to make him slow down."G-goood... what are you doing to me..." Kakashi moaned, forcing his own hips to stay in place. He didn't want to choke the teen.

Sasuke smiled and licked the head of Kakashi's cock slowly, swirling his tongue around it then pulling back. "Is this what you want? Do you want me to suck you?" he asked, lust tracing every word he used.

Kakashi felt as if Sasuke had a choke hold on his cock. The molten pleasure branded its existence in his memory, jolting his hips into the pressure of the owner of the soft hands holding him. It was all he could do to bury himself all the way into the seductive mouth above him. "Y-yess," he stuttered. He was so overtaken by the sensations he was feeling he was barely able to speak."H-how... did you get so good at t-thiisss?" Kakashi hissed, his hips straining.

Sasuke didn't know how he'd gotten so good, as Kakashi put it. He licked Kakashi's shaft then looked at the man, "I don't know...you're the only one I've ever been with." Sasuke wrapped his mouth around Kakashi again, taking him almost completely in his mouth. He could feel his gag reflex starting to kick in but he ignored it and forced the rest of Kakashi's big, thick organ into his mouth. "Mmm," he purred around the large member.

"Ah, Sasuke- you're- you're driving me crazy..." He confessed letting his fingers tangle in Sasuke's hair as the teen took him all the way down. His eyes opened wide. The heat was so heavy and delicious, Sasuke's sweet mouth curving to fit him completely inside. It was as if they'd been made for each other."Fuck," He gritted his teeth, letting his hips buck lightly."You're so fucking dirty, Sasuke."

Sasuke felt Kakashi thrust his hips forward, forcing the large organ in further. He thought he'd gag but when he didn't, he pulled back slowly and looked at Kakashi, "You...you were the first to fuck my ass...will you be the first to fuck my mouth?" Sasuke could feel the spit/precum/whipped cream mixture all over his lips and it tasted so good...he licked it all off before looking back at Kakashi, "Please."

How could Kakashi resist a plea like that? He couldn't." Mmm, anything for, ah- you, Sasuke..." he raised his hips up further, and gently led Sasuke's head down with his hand. He didn't want to move too fast. He settled into a slow torturing rhythm so Sasuke could get used to it. When the teen could handle more, then Kakashi would give it to him. Sasuke's tongue massaged his cock so elegantly he couldn't help but give a rougher thrust to quell his curiosity about what Sasuke could handle. When Kakashi thought that mouth couldn't get any hotter with its whip cream and cum/saliva mix, he'd found himself to be terribly wrong.

Sasuke couldn't believe how much he enjoyed Kakashi's cock pushing itself further into his mouth. Once Kakashi thrusted himself in roughly, Sasuke let out the best moan he could muster then rewarded Kakashi by opening his mouth wider and running his tongue over every part of Kakashi's shaft. "Mmm," he moaned as he sucked on Kakashi's tip briefly before allowing Kakashi's hand to force him back down on his cock.

Kakashi moved more quickly now, taking Sasuke's appreciative swipe was a signal of wanting more. "Fuck, your mouth is hotter than your ass my little cock slut..." Kakashi moaned as he slid in and out, rolling his hips sensually, trying to get deeper into Sasuke's wet cavern; if it were even possible. He clenched Sasuke's hair harder now, forcing him down in a nonthreatening way, playfully chuckling at the sensation before being drawn back into a deep growl.

This was what Sasuke'd been hoping for. He didn't know why he liked being dominated like this, he just did. He loved that Kakashi wanted to be deeper and he wanted to give him that. He was pretty sure that the tight wetness of his mouth and throat was turning Kakashi into the dominating partner Sasuke needed him to be. He let out another moan, making sure to send the vibrations through Kakashi's cock. Then opened his mouth as wide as it could go, hoping to give Kakashi all the space and heat he wanted.

Kakashi lifted Sasuke's head away from his cock to look the slim teen directly in the eye. His pale skin was coating with a thin layer of sweat, delicately lacing his body in their shared lust. The pink apron had begun to slip off his shoulders; it would come in handy in a few minutes. He pushed the head back down, losing a blunt moan that sharpened both their heightened sexual sense."Mmm, you're such a well behaved little slut aren't you? Practically begging me to fuck you again with that hot little mouth of yours." Kakashi slid his head up and down with unquestionable desire."Mmm..." Kakashi groaned, "I bet you're still as tight as you were when I took your virginity."

Sasuke moaned, the dirty talk turning him on tenfold. He couldn't help the desire that was coursing through him as his mouth was lifted off of and pushed down further and faster than it had been before. It was so good, so big it was on the verge of choking him but he didn't care. It was too damn hot to stop. He moaned again hoping Kakashi would always want him to be his slut.

Kakashi fucked the smoldering mouth with increased speed, barely remembering his gentle pretenses prior to Sasuke's naughty advances. He wanted to hear something from Sasuke. He wanted to give the teen a good throttling, to rock his senses. To make Sasuke completely and utterly his. He thrust hard once more as he used his free hand to pump Sasuke under his apron."My sweet little whore..." He murmured with half cast open eyes."What do you want right now...hmm?"

Sasuke pulled his mouth from Kakashi's cock, now dripping wet with his saliva. He looked at Kakashi, his eyes drowning in lust. "I want to be your whore," he replied as he panted, "Your cock slut."

Kakashi smirked wryly at the confession, soaked in lust and dripping in heated desire."Where do you want my cock, little slut?" Kakashi questioned, yanking on the teen's dark dampening tresses, urging him to answer the question. "Your mouth?" He swiped the head down to give the teen's lips a teasing swipe."Or you tight little hole?" He queried, probing at Sasuke's entrance under his pink frills of his apron.

"Oh...both!" Sasuke cried logic fleeing him. He was so hot and all he wanted was for Kakashi to...to really make him his. He wanted Kakashi to...to dominate him, to be rough with him, because he was Kakashi's slut. After all, he'd cum three times before the man even touched him. "I-I need it!"

Kakashi pulled his head back by his hair."If you don't tell me I'll pick for you, my naughty little whore..." Kakashi trailed off admired the softness of the lines in Sasuke's display throat and neck. He sat up after a moment, pulling the teen into his lap, undoing his apron and pumping Sasuke's swollen cock with a Hearty grip and wild motion."Do you like this? Hmm...do you want more? Do you want your sensei to do more?"

Sasuke could feel the man's hard length between his ass cheeks and dropped his head back on Kakashi's shoulder as the man pumped him. "Ahh! Yes!" he cried as he pushed his ass into Kakashi's hard length. He needed Kakashi's huge member to fill him, "Ohhh! Sensei...please!!"

Kakashi smiled at the enthusiasm and pushed the teen into the mattress as he was now free of the apron; but only for a moment as Kakashi straddled Sasuke's mid section, pulling both of the dark hair's slim wrists into one hand, wrapping the pink apron around them and connecting them to the headboard."Yess," Kakashi hissed, inches away from Sasuke's face, "You look so sweet and small all tied up, my pretty slut."

"Oh," Sasuke moaned as his hips thrust up on their own. He was so hot...and Kakashi calling him a slut and binding his arms...it was making him so hot. He could still feel the cum and cream from before as it dripped slowly from his ass. Soon...soon, he'd have more in there...and he couldn't wait. "Sensei, please! I-I'm so hot," Sasuke begged as he spread his legs wider, "Please...hurry!"

Kakashi was thrilled at the fact Sasuke had spread his legs of his own free will, giving the man the perfect view of everything Sasuke had to offer. The boys panting face was welcome enough as he thrust into the teen beneath him."Now," he growled into Sasuke's ear, nipping at the cartilage, "Tell me who you belong to... whose cock slut are you Sasuke?" he thrust in hard again, the headboard shaking slightly as it ricocheted off the wall.

Sasuke almost came with Kakashi's two brutal thrusts but he wasn't going to ruin it. He...he wanted everything Kakashi could give him. No matter what it was, or how hard it was, Sasuke wanted ALL of it. "Yours," he panted, his lips parted to allow his uneven breaths to escape. "Ohhh...yours...."

Kakashi grinned like a fool, the words burning directly into his mind. Those beautiful lips splayed releasing what sound and noises they would, cradling Kakashi's commands like they were the only thing keeping the teen alive. He bucked his hips again, his groan of ecstasy flowing into Sasuke's saliva slick ear."And who am I? Say it Sasuke," He pulled the teens hair as he thrust, the frame and headboard clattering against the wall, sending small shocks of how hard Sasuke was actually being fucked into the minds of both of them. The sparks of their sinful act of dominance dancing over their collective skin. "Say it."

"Ka...Kakashi!" Sasuke screamed Kakashi's sinfully hard thrusts clouded any other thought in his mind. It felt so good to have Kakashi inside of him, so amazingly good to have him pound into him. God, he-he needed more of it. He arched and felt himself rub against Kakashi's skin. "Ahh!"

Kakashi's hand pumped the teen furiously as he rocked into the teen's velvet ass. God, he was close, so close. But he wasn't about to alert Sasuke to the fact. He was going to make the dark haired come first. This was what he'd wanted and he was going to get it- get it good. Kakashi felt his hand slip, slick with all the precum Sasuke was producing."Mmm, you're so slick already, Sasuke..." He groaned hips slamming hard against the sweetest, hottest part of Sasuke's cavern."Mmm... you're almost done aren't you, my pretty one? Tell me," Kakashi leaned down, stopping to nibble on Sasuke's jaw, "Do you want me to cum in that slutty little hole of yours?"

Sasuke felt his stomach coil and shut his eyes. He just wanted more...but he couldn't hold out. "Y-yes!" he cried as he arched into Kakashi's body. His hands gripped at one another, not being able to touch Kakashi and hold him close to him. "Kakashi!" he moaned as his vision blurred and his body reached its peak, spraying both their hot, sweaty bodies, with its essence.

It was like this was all happening in some slow dimension. Kakashi had never felt anything more suspenseful, more utterly satisfying than this. As Sasuke's walls clamped down on his pulsing member he lost all control, thrusting wildly in and out of him, the cum between their moving bodies sticking and pulling."Fuck! Sasuke!" Kakashi let himself go as he screamed out his lover's name, his hips tensing and spasming with his final thrust, as he felt his hot cum shoot into the very centre of the raven, some leaking before he could completely pull out.

Sasuke felt more of Kakashi's cum drip from his abused ass, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. Slowly, he turned his face to look at his boyfriend, who had collapsed beside him. He wanted to be held now...he wanted to be able to move his hands...but he didn't want to take this from Kakashi if this was what he wanted.

Kakashi smiled at the serenity plastered on Sasuke's face. He pressed a gentle kiss to each bound wrist before undoing the apron, letting them fall on to mattress with their abused owner. He moved his face down, offering Sasuke a smile before brushing his lips against the teens pressure bruised mouth carefully."You're too good to me, Sasuke, too good," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around the teen's aching waist. He took in the sight of the teen, his chest rising a falling with heavy strokes. Something beyond beauty radiated off of his skin, electrifying everything on his body. Real beauty is lost forever, when measured in perfection... and so Kakashi drank in every inch of skin, the flaws, if he noticed any, illuminating the pleasantry of the Sasuke he loved- no matter what.

Sasuke snuggled himself to Kakashi's side, burying his face into Kakashi's chest. "I-I love you," Sasuke whispered, "I-I love you so much...and I'll do anything and everything for you." He closed his eyes and hugged Kakashi tighter. Itachi would be home later today, but for now they could lie here, happily, in each other's arms.

Kakashi smiled."I love you too," he whispered, resting his head over Sasuke's, wrapping them together before pulling a sheet over both of their tired bodies."I'll always be here for you..." he murmured into the sweat drenched hair. His chest was thumping loudly, as if trying to break away from his body. He was drowning. Drowning in Sasuke's whole emotion, every small feeling, and it caused his body to gasp for air, screaming for him to move... to reach for air. But the truth was, Kakashi would rather drown than pull himself away from Sasuke. Where Kakashi was, air was no longer needed. The only thing that he ever needed, was lying in his arms, resting softly counting the beets of their newly formed collective Heart.

Sasuke was overly comforted by Kakashi's loving admissions. "Forever?" he asked even if he knew...it was something Kakashi couldn't possibly give him an answer to. He wanted to be with Kakashi forever...there wasn't anyone else for him. Kakashi was his Romeo...he really was. "Will you love me...forever?"

Kakashi's heart pounded brutally inside of him, staring into his only love's eyes. He cupped his cheeks and rested their foreheads together, connecting them in the pulsing rhythm of aching, happy, Hearts."I promise: to be here forever and ever and ever and ever." He kissed Sasuke's forehead, drinking in the soft glow about him." If you're hurt; I feel it. If you cry; my eyes cry too. It won't always be easy, and we'll fight sometimes... but that won't stop me. I love you, Sasuke. I promise you right now... promise: to be here forever and ever and ever and ever," He smiled."I love you, Sasuke Uchiha and I will never stop."

Sasuke smiled and hugged Kakashi tighter. His entire body filled with warmth, his heart was pounding with love. He didn't care if they fought, they fought last night and nothing bad happened, he didn't care if it was going to be hard. All he cared about was Kakashi being in his life forever, always loving him. Sasuke kissed Kakashi's chest gently. Last night, he'd felt so alone after he told Kakashi what happened but now, now he knew he was wrong. He'd never be alone again. Kakashi would always be there, always loving him, and Sasuke felt so happy and so thankful.

"I'll always make it right for you, Sasuke..." He murmured his eyes drifting to close as he held Sasuke tighter."You're the only love that fits into me like this... the only one with the key to my Heart." He thought he was going to explode with all the confessions he'd been relinquishing that day, but he had a final one to say, and not even death could keep him from saying it."You have the power, Sasuke... to kill me... to make me live more than I ever have... but," He paused," if you're planning on killing me, please do it now," He snuggled in closer, his breath in the teen's ear," do it now... so I die happy."

Sasuke angled his face towards Kakashi's, pushing his chest slightly. "I'd never kill you...unless you make me really angry," he teased, smiling uncontrollably.

Kakashi laughed, "Then I'll try to stay on your good side..." he kissed Sasuke's forehead again," But that doesn't mean I'm not going to keep out of trouble." He smiled, his words dripping with bright afterglow sarcasm, before he dragged Sasuke back down into the sheets."I love you... even if you kill me...even if you leave me. I'm addicted to you... I'm so deep I'm never coming out," Kakashi smirked, "I'm going to stay in love with you forever."

It felt good to have someone love him so openly. Sasuke closed his eyes again, sleep creeping up on him. "Forever," he whispered as his sheets and Kakashi's body warmed him, "Forever."

A/N:

MAKandCHEESE and KakaSasu_4ever: Two for one day! Enjoy the smut!


End file.
